Catch A Criminal
by ksjf2012
Summary: Kendall bad boy...YAY!
1. Chapter 1

"Knight…" The name bounced its way into my sore head and forced my eyes closed. I hated hearing that name now, I wish I was deaf. I was so sick of this already, I just wanted to get home and go to sleep. Pick up on this in the morning where I could start fresh with a good cup of coffee. "You aren't even listening."

"I want to go home." I opened my eyes and started at the mess of papers on my desk in front of me. I had my head in my hands, with my elbows resting on the edge of my desk. "It's not fair…I think the captain hates us."

"He does…look why don't we get home and have a few hours of sleep. It might help." I looked up quick, over my desk at my partner and smiled big.

"You mean it?!" He laughed and stood up situating his holster on his shoulders. "You have to drive me home. Are you going to be okay to drive all the way out to your house?" He chuckled and shut his laptop before shoving it in his backpack. "Mitchell…do you want to stay the night?" He looked up fast a faint blush creeping on his cheeks. I stood up and also shut my laptop putting it under my arm. I grabbed my messenger bag and put it on my shoulder grabbing my coat off the back of my chair. "I'll make you breakfast in the morning…and you know I make a damn good omelet." He smiled small and looked back to putting things back in his bag. "If you don't say yes, you'll make me cry and I'll tell on you."

"Okay…okay. I'll stay the night. Don't start begging or anything." I laughed and walked out from behind my desk toward shim. He was walking towards the front doors of the station and pushed the door open for me. I saw a few other detectives and uniformed officers look to us, but like always they were only staring at him, because he was leaving with me. The only female detective at the station. It hasn't been easy because most of them don't think I can take care of myself. And most of them don't think I'll last very long, because I guess girls can't run as fast, or shoot a gun as well as the other detectives. But I've taken all the tests and run all the same courses as them, and yet I'm better than 97% of them. Funny how that works.

The only one who doesn't give me any shit, or make my job a hell of a lot worse is my partner, Logan Mitchell. He is a great cop and has a huge brain that gives him the upper hand for solving the shit cases we get. Once I became his partner, everyone else, all the other guys, shunned him and lost all their respect for him. Again, because I'm a chick. But he's stuck by my side for almost three years now and in those three years we've solved dozens of cases, put a little over a hundred criminals in jail. And of course, we've been sleeping with each other. I know how that sounds because it's a conflict of interest or…whatever, but we just can't really help it sometimes. And it's not like we fuck on our desks in front of everyone. We do it behind closed doors. In the comforts of our own homes.

I guess that's why I consider it a blessing in disguise that my car is in the shop. Because like now, he offered to drive me to and from work. I was grateful because I didn't have to waist money on a cab. And with him driving me all across town, he just stayed the night. And I loved it. He was always a gentlemen. Opening the doors for me, asking if I wanted the heat on. And it's a major plus that he's easy on the eyes.

He has soft, tuggable brown hair that I liked to run my fingers through. He's of English decent so his skin is soft and smooth with a few freckles here and there. Some times when we just lay in one of our beds, I'll connect the freckles on his face to make a few designs. He never complains. I also like to stare into his dark brown eyes that hold so much darkness and mystery that he never talks about. I never force him to say anything but I think if he opened up about some stuff he wouldn't be so sad. He's also pretty buff. His arms and his chest and stomach are nice and lean with dents for his muscles. When he gets naked, it's definitely something I like seeing. Hell when he's clothed I like seeing him.

Sometimes I get so lost in staring at him, or thinking about him that I don't realize how much time passes. I didn't even realize he was on my street until he cleared his throat and turned off his radio. I looked over to him and saw how tired and worn out he looked. Without being seen, I reached over to him and set a hand on his leg. He tensed up his leg muscles under my touch and cleared his throat again. "We really need to get this case worked on." I smiled and turned away looking out my window.

"We will. Tonight if you want. I just want to take a quick shower and we'll do some work. I promise." I had to bite my bottom lip to make sure I didn't giggle feeling his hand on top of mine. He pulled up into my driveway and parked fast. I took my hand off his leg and opened my door quick, unbuckling my seat belt. I stepped out quick, feeling a few rain drops on my face and reached bag in grabbing my bag. I shut my door hard and walked around the front of his small BMW, towards my front door. He got right behind me, like, literally behind me and followed me all the way to my door. I unlocked it hearing my two little pugs barking upon hearing my arrival home and pushed the door open.

I led him into my dining room where I set my bag down and took my coat off, throwing it on the back of my chair. He took a seat quick and loosened the tie around his neck. "I'll go take a quick shower. Help yourself to anything…like usual." I started walking past him heading for the stairs but he stopped me. My hand was grabbed and our fingers got laced. I raised my free hand and quickly took the clip out of my hair. When it fell down around my shoulders and back his other hand went to my hip and squeezed it.

"Help myself to anything huh?" I closed my eyes when I was pulled back hard into his hard chest and his lips went to my neck. "You know you are the reason I don't get my work done." I smiled and shook my head feeling his hand on my hip move to the front of my pants. His fingers worked the button on my grey slacks and quickly moved down to my zipper. I put my head back resting it on his shoulder and my pants slid down my legs. "Let's go take a quick shower…and then do some God damn work."

We didn't really take a shower. I got to wash my hair and face, but he lifted me and put me against the slippery wall of the shower just so he could get inside me. I had to hold onto him for dear life, so we wouldn't fall and hurt ourselves. He wasn't being very gentle with me, not that I cared. I just knew he hated how easily he gave into me. How I could easily make him do what I wanted, without saying it straight to his face. He had no idea how much control I had over him.

Luckily for my birth control pills, when he came inside me, I didn't need to worry about getting pregnant. And we trusted each other about being clean. I don't think we've ever used a condom. He gave em a towel, after wrapping one around his waist and walked out of my bathroom without saying a word. I slowly wrapped the towel around me, underneath my arms and walked out as well. Except I didn't go into my room. I went downstairs and locked up my house. I went to my kitchen and started making a pot of coffee. My stomach was growling, but I was more awake and ready to do work now, after the sex, that I wouldn't even think of making something to eat. SO when I finished the pot of coffee, I walked to my table and pulled out a thick folder form my bag. I set it on the table and sat down opening it up. The first page was of a description of our newest case, the same one that has been giving me a major headache for the past week. I sighed out and shivered from the cold air hitting my wet legs and sat back, ready to re-read it.

"_Suspect in over 20 murder cases, and dozens of drug related crimes including theft, and arson. Kendall Knight has been linked to the Garcia Crime family, and is said to be a high ranking officer. He has never been convicted of any crime and no jury has found him guilty on anything…" _It was as far along in my read because I heard a chair get pulled out across from me. I looked up at Logan and smiled small.

"Since when has the mob ever been in Minnesota?" I laughed and set the paper down going through the folder. "This is the kind of shit you see in New York, or Chicago. Why here?"

"Because no one suspects it?" I looked up with a raised eyebrow and he shook his head.

"We suspect it." I chuckled and pulled out the picture, the sole picture we had of the notorious criminal. "Why do you think he never gets charged?"

"A great lawyer? He probably has the money to buy the best. And he probably buys off witnesses, or anyone ready to turn him in. And…"

"He has the family to back him up." I nodded and tossed the picture to the side. "You think he's connected?" I looked over at Logan holding another picture, of another guy. James Diamond. I laughed and reached for it.

"It's a shame. He's too cute to be a criminal."

"Stop thinking with your dick." I laughed out loud and stared at him. But he wasn't laughing. He put his arms on the table and leaned forward staring hard at me. He was only in a pair of boxers and a white shirt he had left over for these occasions. He swallowed hard and I sat the picture down. "Are we…ever going to be anything other than fuck buddies?" Now it was my turn to swallow hard. I felt my throat swell up and my palms got sweaty. He rarely brought up this conversation, but when he did, he always managed to back me into a corner. "Do you know how frustrating that is? To know, this girl that you've been crazy about since the day you met her, only wants you for sex?"

"Logan…"

"Do you not think I don't know what you're doing? That your just using me for your own pleasure because you can. Do you have any idea about how much I do love you? And how much I would do for you?" I stood up fast, pushing my chair back with force and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a big mug and poured the hot fresh black coffee into my cup. I heard him come in, but ignored him. "I'm not always going to be there for you to use me as you wish." I closed my eyes and squeezed the handle of my mug. "But you know just as much as I do, that me being the idiot who fell for a girl who isn't interested, will always be there. For her, no matter what. I just wish you…" I opened my eyes and turned fast. He was staring at me, obviously hurt. He looked away shaking his head and walked to my fridge. "Never mind…" It was a small whisper, but I still heard him. He grabbed a bottle of water and shut the fridge door hard and fast, before walking out, back to my dining room. I sighed out hard and put my head back running a hand through my wet clean hair. I was about to push off my counter and take my cup of black coffee to the table when my home phone started ringing. I grabbed it quick, answering it, and putting it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"I hope you're sitting down Benson." I frowned and walked into the dining room hearing the captains voice. "Mitchell with you?" I stared at him, and like always he was giving me the look, like nothing just happened. I sighed and sat down hard, closing my eyes.

"Of course. We're working on the Knight case."

"Good because I got more for you." I frowned and opened my eyes pulling my phone away from my ear and pressing for speaker phone. "We got a girl. She was assaulted in that alley between Mel's and the book store. She was beaten pretty bad and the description she is giving us, is Knight. I want you two to go get him." I sat up fast and so did Logan, staring at the phone in my hand. "I already got you guys a warrant. I want this piece of shit in jail tonight. Take care of it." There was a click and then the dial tone and I hung up fast. Logan stood up shoving papers back in his folder and sighed, probably of relief. He started walking to the stairs, to change when he saw me looking at him. He smiled small and walked to me. I stood up, and titled my head to look in his eyes.

"You're my partner first. I have your back, and I always will. Let's go catch us a criminal."


	2. Chapter 2: Detective Dick

I hated this metal chair they insisted I sat in. It was hard and it was uncomfortable and it was very cold. To make it worse, I had been sitting for almost four hours straight and now I _had _to sit some more. I don't even know why I'm here. All I know is they had a warrant and I'm "in trouble". It made me laugh to think they actually had something to pin on me this time. Especially because I knew they didn't.

I turned to the door hearing it open and my smile grew. A women in a plain white button up shirt, and a pair of black pants walked in with a guy behind her. They were both detectives but I was more interested in her. Her shoulder length black hair rested softly on her shoulders with a slight curl to the end. She was wearing little too no makeup, not that she needed it. Her skin was fair and white with no freckles in sight. She was actually very beautiful. The red lips, small button nose and dark blue eyes made her look nothing like a cop. She down right in front of me setting a folder on the table between us. I leaned forward and gave her my best flirty look. "Please tell me this is for my birthday coming up, and you're a stripper just pretending to be a cop." She smiled small and sat back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other.

"He's a funny guy Mitchell." The guy standing behind her moved forward and leaned on the table opening the folder in front of me. He turned it towards me and I looked down. Most people would be disgusted with the picture in front of me, but I was so used to this kind of stuff. It was a picture of a pretty girl, with two black eyes and a busted broken lip. The straps form her dress were ripped and torn making her dress almost fall off. I raised an eyebrow and looked back up at the cops staring down at me.

"And?" The women leaned forward and tapped the picture.

"I'll just come right out and ask. Why'd you do it?" I chuckled and sat back shaking my head. Of course. They were trying to pin something on me that I had nothing, an di mean honestly nothing to do with. "She gave a very detailed description of a man with blonde hair green eyes more than a few tattoos on his body and of course, that pretty little piece of jewelry around your neck." I suddenly remembered my necklace on my neck of the silver cross. On the back running right down the back was "GARCIA" written in a pretty cursive. "We can sit here all night too Knight. We don't have any plans."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't been in town for the past two weeks." The guy laughed and straightened up glaring at me. I don't usually like any cops but there was something about this guy that really pissed me off.

"I'll hear you out…where were you?"

"At my mom's house in Duluth. Why don't you give her a call?" He chuckled and the lady pushed away from the table and walked to the door, quick. When it shut hard behind her I watched Mitchell take her seat she just abandoned. "So level with me Mr. Officer. If I became a cop…would I get a hot piece of ass like that for a partner?"

"How was your mom's house Kendall?" I smiled and leaned back and raised a foot setting it on my knee. "Oh and how is your boss, Carlos Garcia?" I laughed and he drummed on the table with his fingers.

"My mother's house was lovely actually. I got to meet my sister's boyfriend, and my mother took me shopping for new jammies." He smiled small and sat back crossing his arms over his chest, slouching slightly. "And if you're referring to my friend Carlos, he's doing great. Thank you for asking. Now if I could…are you hitting that, because I wouldn't mind getting inside that…"

"If you don't want to get your ass beat I'd keep your mouth shut." I chuckled and slowly stood up, being watched the whole time. I walked over to the black window of glass and squinted in trying to see the other side. I heard him move in his chair, and turned to see him standing and staring at me. "How's your dad Kendall?" My fists clenched at my sides and he gave a half, small smile. Now I remembered why I didn't like him. "I just read in your file…he got pretty sick. Let me guess…that's why you became a drug lord? That's why you followed this girl form the bar and fucked her and beat her?" I stepped forward and so did he. I towered over him easily, but he had two guns in his holster. "She gave us a clear description of you, you piece of shit. So come clean now, or make it worse for yourself."

"I didn't do anything to that girl. I haven't been here. I just got in, when I saw the cop cars at my house, harassing my neighbors about my whereabouts. Why don't you do your God damn job and find the real guy who did it."

"Don't fucking play stupid with me Knight." I opened my mouth to say something but was stopped by the door opening. Walking in was my lawyer, and the female cop. I saw a badge on her hip and could faintly read "Benson". My lawyer got between myself and Mitchell and stared at him.

"I hope you didn't just say something stupid to get sued." I watched Benson who was eyeing her partner carefully get closer and glanced down to her left hand. No ring. I smiled to myself.

"His alibi checked out. And there's video footage of him at the gas station outside Duluth. It wasn't him." I smiled big down at Mitchell who turned to Benson.

"She described him."

"Well she was wrong." They all turned to my lawyer who turned to me. "Let's go Kendall." He stepped out of my way and put a hand on my back pushing em to the door. I walked by Benson and pushed my lips together, blowing her a kiss. She gave me a dirty look but turned quick to Mitchell. I heard her say something to him, but I was shoved out of the room and walked down the hall, towards the exit. "Imagine my absolute disgust getting a call from James that you were taken in for questioning about a rape."

"I didn't know I was going to be mistaken for someone else Gus." He turned up to me and smiled shaking his head. "Sorry. And I could have gotten myself out."

"Yeah right. Before or after you started a fist fight with Detective Dick?"

"Detective Dick?" He pulled open the station door for me, and I walked out. "I'm going to start using that…" Gus nudged me gently and pointed down the street. I saw a small black sports car parked. The driver's window was rolled down just a crack so the smoke form the cigarette could get out. I sighed and pulled my hood on to cover from the harsh wind and rain. "Thanks Gus…you're my hero." He walked down the opposite way of the sidewalk mumbling to himself. I ran across the empty street right to the passenger side, and pulled open the door. I put my long legs in, the small frame of the door and sat down hard, slamming the door shut behind me. I shivered and shook, taking off my hood. "Fuck it's cold."

"So I take it you're not the guy they thought?" I turned my head slightly to see James looking out at the station taking a long drag form his cigarette . I heard a slight movement behind me and turned quick, btu calmed down seeing Carlos. I smiled at him and he chuckled also putting a cigarette to his lips. "Where too buddy?"

"You hungry?" I nodded to Carlos and Carlos sat forward, carefully slipping his cigarette out James's window before sitting back. "Anywhere for food." James also pushed his cigarette out his window and turned the car on, putting his seatbelt on. "So…someone is framing you?" I turned my whole body around and looked to Carlos confused. "We did a little digging. The girl whose claiming it was you…first of all she was as high as a fucking kite. She couldn't tell you what was up and right. Second, and this is just theory, we think maybe whoever did do it to her, told her to say it was you." I nodded slowly and frowned glancing at the closed laptop on the seat next to him.

"Can you look something…or someone up for me?" He nodded and grabbed it, setting it up on his lap. "A detective with the last name Benson. Female."

"Female cop? Is she hot?" I turned to James eyebrows raised and nodded fast. "Damn-it…why couldn't I have been dragged in for questioning?"

"You're telling me…except her partner was a complete dick…"

"Logan Mitchell?" Both James and I turned back to Carlos who sighed and scratched his chin. "Damn this girl's good…and she's younger than most. It doesn't say much but…she came to MPD three years ago, and was partnered with Mitchell instantly. She is from L.A. and worked with LAPD for four years. Her dad was a SWAT captain in LA, mom was an English teacher…there isn't much Kendall. What do you want to know?"

"What's her name?" He laughed and sat back a little squinting at the screen.

"Jessica…Jessie Benson. She's 28, not married, no kids…two dogs named Lily and Spot." I smiled small and turned back to front watching the city pass by us fast. Not that I was interested in having anything with this girl, but I had to admit I was curious about her. You don't really see females on the force. Mostly because they are a distraction. Especially if their beautiful. And most cops, especially in Minneapolis, don't like dealing with this family. They don't like dealing with organized crime, period. So I guess that says something about her working on my case. Whatever case they had on me, anyway.

I finally snapped out of my thoughts and turned to face Carlos again. "So I was framed?" He looked up from his laptop and nodded. He shut it and ran a hand through his hair. "Cristiano?" I heard James chuckle beside me and I turned to him frowning. "Word on the street is they don't want someone with Garcia for a last name, running the town. I mean framing me isn't going to stop him…" I pointed to the back at Carlos and James glanced at him in the rearview mirror. "But it doesn't mean we shouldn't look into it." They both stayed quiet and I sat back in my seat slouching a bit, hearing my stomach growl. "I don't think they are very happy with you for busting up their little strip club."

"I'll have someone look into it tomorrow when we go check up with Ronnie."

"I think you should reconsider Ronnie as our arms dealer Los." I smiled and let my eyes close. James and Carlos started their usual argument about Ronnie and I felt my mind wander into nothing so I could find a moment of sleep that I knew wouldn't last very long.


	3. Chapter 3:Good Cop or Good Person

Usually I don't wear heels. I think they send the message that yes I am a female cop. If no one notices that I'm too girly, they might actually take me seriously. But because I thought we were just going to lock up a criminal I wore the heels. The only plus was that they made em just as tall as Logan. It was comforting to be able to look directly in his eyes. He wasn't in a good mood but when we looked at each other, he softened. He never got mad at me. He never raised his voice at me. I loved it.

The drive to the hospital was a short and quiet one. As soon as we got there, we were led down a few halls before the nurse stopped us in front of a closed door. She nodded at us and I sighed turning to Logan. "Maybe I should go in by myself?"

"She won't want a man in there." I nodded and pushed open the door stepping in and shutting it softly. Sitting up in the middle of the bed was a pretty young girl with a bandage on her right arm and cuts and bruise son her face. She turned to me, scared and I smiled small. She looked me down and when she saw the badge on my hip she seemed to loosen up. I took a step forward.

"Clarissa…hi. My name is Jessica Benson. I work with the Minneapolis police department. I'm working on your case, and I have a few questions for you." She tucked hair behind her ear and nodded softly. I walked closer and stopped by the chair. "First, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Did you get Kendall Knight?" I paused and stared into her eyes. She looked scared still like just thinking about what happened to her, was going to happen again.

"Actually we didn't." Her fear intensified in her eyes and I moved closer to her. "Clarissa…I'm not sure how to tell you this. But he had an alibi and it checked out. It couldn't have been Kendall Knight who did it to you. I'm not saying you lied or anything but…"

"It was Kendall Knight!" She shouted kind of loud ad I stepped back. I didn't like being shouted at but I was going to make an exception for her. "You need to put Kendall Knight in jail!" I sighed softy and reached to put a hand on her shoulder. He jerked back and looked away from me. "You have to put Kendall Knight in prison!" I swallowed hard and shook my head squeezing her shoulder.

"Clarissa I can't do that. We have proof that Kendall wasn't even in town when you were assaulted." She sobbed quietly and I moved to sit on her bed with her. She wiped her face quick so she didn't look weak or scared. "Did who did this to you, tell you say it was Kendall Knight?" She snapped up to me quick, and pushed more tears out.

"He said he would kill. He said…if I didn't lie he'd come find me and kill me! I…I had to." I let go of her quick and turned fully to her.

"Who?" She shook her head and closed her eyes biting her bottom lip. "Clarissa I promise you I can protect you. But you need to tell me who did this to you." She sobbed quietly and I sighed trying to think of another way to work this out.

"He was wearing all black…he-he had black hair kind of gelled up in the front." I raised my eyebrows and she swallowed hard looking at me. "He never said his first name but when he grabbed me and dragged me into the alley, a man from the bar called him Cristiano. I…I don't really remember anymore except that he told em to say it was a man named Kendall knight. He even gave me the description." I nodded small and stood up smiling down at her.

"It's going to be okay Clarissa. I'm going to get the man who did this to you. You're safe." She didn't say or do anything so I turned and walked to the door. I looked back at her and saw her lay back down on her bed. I smiled and stepped out, cosign the door softly. I glanced around until I saw Logan, leaning against a wall, talking quietly to a nurse in pink scrubs. He was leaning in her ear and she was laughing. Something close to jealousy ripped through my body and I walked quickly over to them. She spotted me first and stepped back away from Logan. He turned quick and swallowed hard. I only stared at him as he straightened out and told her we had to leave. I walked past them and quickly made my way down the hall. I heard his hurried footsteps behind me but didn't stop to let him catch up. When we got outside, I still didn't wait for him, and went right to the car.

"Will you please slow down…Jessie…" I waked to the passenger door and pulled it open just to have it shut hard. I turned quick and was slightly pushed into the door by Logan. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing Logan. Let's just go." I pushed him away and opened my door again, getting in quick. He shut my door softly and walked around the front, mumbling to himself digging through his pants pocket for his keys. When he got in, I turned away and looked out the window. He groaned and started the car.

"Am I detecting jealousy?" I turned to him fast as he peeled out of the parking lot.

"Jealous? Of that twiggy little bitch?" He turned to me eyebrows raised and I sat back blushing hard. "You can talk to every and any girl you want. I don't care. But we have a job to do, and we need to find who hurt that girl. And we need to clean up the streets from the Garcia family so…if you could keep your dick in your pants when we do work?" He laughed and sat back gripping the steering wheel. I frowned and looked back to the front irritated.

When we got back to the station, we walked to our desks in silence, neither of us either looking at each other. I didn't have any energy to deal with the weird and dirty glances form everyone else, and I was only seeing red, that I didn't notice the bouquet of flowers in the middle of my desk. I stopped quick when I was bending over to grab my bag and pack my stuff. The flowers were extravagant and bright, vibrant colors. They smelled really fresh too. I straightened back out and reached for a sunflower pedal seeing Logan staring at the huge bouquet on my desk. I touched the flower and smiled small. I smiled even bigger seeing a note attached to the vase holding the flowers.

"Who…who are those from?" I looked up picking up the note and smiled at him.

"DO I detect jealousy?" He frowned and huffed sitting in his seat and looking at his computer. I chuckled and slowly sat down opening the note. It was a short one, but it painted a pretty clear picture.

"_Thanks for the view…and I know the next time I need a cop, or just a good time, I'll give you a call." _I cocked my head to the side and scrunched my eyebrows. There was no name or any kind of clue as to who it was from. Not that I cared. They were beautiful and making Logan really angry so I stood back up and put my nose in it, sniffing. I looked over at him and saw him staring at me. I laughed and put the note on my desk and sighed. "Do you mind taking me home again?" He only shook his head, shutting down his computer and standing up fast. I had my bag packed up again and when he started to walk away I made sure to tuck my vase of flowers under my arm getting a dirty look from Logan.

The drive was short and full of bitter coldness. When he was in front of my house he didn't park in my driveway. He stopped on the side. Apparently I wasn't getting any tonight. I sighed and pushed my door open hard. I stepped out and slung my bag over my shoulder. "Don't forget your flowers." I bent back down in the car and smiled big at him.

"Can you throw them out for me? I don't want random flowers sent by a person who didn't leave a name." I stood back up and slammed the door hard, turning to my house. I know he waited until he saw me open my door because that's when I heard him pull away slowly. I walked in my dark house yawning, completely exhausted. It took a minute for me to register that my dogs weren't barking. They weren't even by the door. I flipped on the light in front hallway, but it didn't come on. My senses kicked into overdrive an di put my bag down, pulling my gun out of my holster. I cocked it and slowly walked down the hall. I had my gun pointed up, and level with my eyes. When I turned into my living room I froze quick hearing movement and then seeing the light get switched on by my chair. I breathe din hard seeing three guys sitting on my couch and chair. One of them I recognized easily. Kendall Knight.

"Whoa…feisty thing isn't she?" I turned to the one on the couch and recognized him as James Diamond. "Why don't you put that little gun down and take off your top."

"James…" I glanced to the one sitting on the other end of the couch. If I had to assume, this was Carlos Garcia. I squeezed around my gun and pointed it to Kendall who was in my chair, one leg up on his knee with his arms resting on the arm rests. "Jessie Benson I assume?" I swallowed hard and kept my shoulders straight and firm.

"What are you doing in my house?" Carlos stood up from his seat and I pointed the gun directly at him. He raised his hands and smiled small.

"We aren't here to hurt you, or do anything to you. We just want to talk to you." I raised an eyebrow keeping my gun raised and he sighed. "If I keep my hand sup and give you my gun will you lower yours?"

"Carlos." James stood up quick and it made me point my gun at him. "I'd put that gun down if you like the way your beautiful face looks."

"Fuck James…shut the hell up." Kendall stood up quick and shoved James back. Quickly he pulled a gun out from under his shirt and bent down putting it on the ground. He straightened back up and put his hands up staring at me. "We just want to talk detective. If it will help you can handcuff us. It might actually be fun for us." I pointed it right at his face and he frowned putting up his hands higher. "Sorry…we just need some help."

"This isn't the way normal people ask the cops for help. Not only did you assholes break into my house, your guns probably aren't registered." Carlos sighed and also pulled a gun out putting it on the floor. I quickly turned my own gun on James who was staring between the other two. I kept my gun raised and Kendall turned to him.

"Put your gun on the floor jackass." James shook his head angrily and tossed his gun from under his shirt. He didn't care if it had gone off or anything and didn't put his hands up either. Slowly I put my gun down and kept my body tense and straight.

"What do you want?" Kendall sighed softly and put his hands down.

"I was framed about that girl."

"I know. She told me the guy who did it told her to say it was you." They all turned to me, confused. I sighed and put my gun back in its case. I don't know why I was telling them any of this but I was. They all had put their guns down, showing they weren't going to do anything so maybe I could trust them. And it was my job to protect and serve. "He threatened her life. Said she was told you give your description and your name or he'd kill her."

"Who was it?" I laughed and eyed Kendall carefully. I hated to admit it but…he was very good looking. He was a hardcore criminal but he was still very attractive.

"If I knew I still couldn't tell you." They all frowned and looked around not saying anything. "But…" They glanced back up at me and I shrugged. "She heard the last name Cristiano." Carlos straightened out fully and I frowned. "Not to assume anything but if anyone is going to know something about a crime family, it would be another crime family. When did they get in town?"

"They've been in town, but haven't been doing much in the public eye." I frowned and Carlos shook his head reaching for his gun. "Thanks for your help." I reached for my own gun but Carlos laughed and put his away quick. "You won't have to worry about the Cristiano's detective." He turned and started walking to the door, with James following. Kendall bent down to grab his own gun and I stepped forward. He straightened up quick and held his gun tight.

"Don't do anything stupid. If something happens to one of them I'll know who did it." He laughed and put his gun away quick.

"You wouldn't have to do anything if something happened." I frowned and he stepped closer. So close I actually could smell is cologne. It made me weak. I swallowed hard and he leaned his head down and put his mouth by my ears. "You could be a good cop, or you could be a good person. You're call." He walked away quick and I gasped out softly feeling a soft smack to my ass. With my back turned to me, walking down the hall to my front door, I heard him softly laugh. "I hope you liked the flowers…"


	4. Chapter 4: Something Sexy

No one knows how good their life is, until they meet me. And if you're meeting me, and you're tied up or half alive, your good life is about to be taken from you. I don't like being made a fool of. And I don't like knowing someone out there, thinks they can get away with it. The best part, for me anyway, is when they start to beg. When they start to make an excuse for what they've done. The pity factor never worked for them. If I'm disrespected, I'm calling you on it, and 95% of the time, it's the last thing you ever do. I'm not the type of guy who holds a grudge, don't get me wrong. But there are some things that you can do that just won't become unforgiving.

"Let's go…" I was hit gently on my thigh and stood up from my seat quick. I followed Carlos out, with James right behind me and cracked my knuckles. "This shouldn't take long." Carlos pushed the door open for me an di walked in past him. Our "supply warehouse" for our "products" had become a place for many things, including dealing with assholes. It always stayed relatively cold in the warehouse because we were, honest to God business men. We sold alcohol to bars, and clubs and made a huge profit off of it. So when I walked in the open and empty loading dock area in the back of the warehouse, I shivered slightly breathing out. I saw my breath, not that I cared. I was walking, picking up speed in fact seeing the man, tied to a chair, duct tape around his mouth, hands and ankles. There was a big thick rope tied tight around his middle keeping him on the chair. He had his head hung low and when he heard me getting closer he looked up, eyes wide, full of fear and tears. Pathetic for a guy who liked to force himself on innocent helpless girls. "We had Mikey ask him before we got him if had done anything lately. You know of the illegal sort." I stopped in front of him, Carlos right beside me, staring down at him. "This is the sick fuck that raped that girl and then told her to say it was you." My anger grew and a small fire started in the pit of my gut. He started screaming, it coming out muffled form the tape and I moved forward quick, raising a fist and hitting his face hard. The muffle got louder and my hit was so strong and hard his chair tipped but he didn't fall over. I straightened out and saw James walk behind the guys chair shaking his head down at him.

"Who is he in the family?" I turned to Carlos who was lighting a cigarette with his eyes half closed. When he pulled the lighter away and tossed it gracefully to James, who caught it just as gracefully, he took a long drag and turned to me. He looked worried, but not for long. His worry turned into annoyance and he exhaled lazily making the smoke go down around the guys face. "Carlos?" He put his cigarette down and tapped the end over the guy's head, making the hot ashes go over his head. I sighed and turned fully to him.

"He's Don's son." I turned my head slightly and looked down suddenly realizing this guy, was only just a kid. Maybe 17, 18. I swallowed hard and Carlos stepped closer to him. "You must realize Kendall, we are stuck between a hard place and a rock. If we kill him, we have a full blown war between our families. If we don't kill him, his dad will send out troops to come after us and deal with us."

"So what do we do?" We both turned to James, and for the first time, since we met James, e looked worried. James hasn't always been in this family, In fact he's only been here for almost three years. He was living on the streets, shooting up heroin when we found him, trying to steal form us. He offered his assistance to us in return that we didn't kill him. It was a match made in heaven because he was street smart, and as tough as a bull. It helped too, when he caught on to our ways. It made things easier. But because he's been with us so long, and he knows who the Cristiano's are, he knows what is about to happen to us. Or at least what could happen to us.

"Kill him." I turned to Carlos who took another long drag and nodded, like that settled it. "Take care of it Kendall, and bring his body to the freezer. I'll think of what to do to it in the meantime." He turned quick and walked towards the door not saying another word. I turned back to James who was looking down at the kid, pity and sadness washed over his face. I shook it off and reached under my shirt grabbing my gun. James snapped his eyes up to me and dropped his mouth open.

"You're not going to kill this kid are you?" I raised the gun fast and pulled the trigger even quicker. The blast echoed in the big empty room, and the splatter of blood form his head hit the ground making James jump. Some of his blood got on James's white shirt and grey zip up hoodie. He looked down quick, mouth open and stared at the kid with the whole right between his eyes. "Jesus fucking Christ Kendall!" I put my gun back and walked right up to the kid, taking the rope off around his body. "Are you insane?!"

"James go get the black tarp in my back office." The rope felt o the ground with a thud and I stood up eyeing James. I realized for the first time, this was James's first time seeing us kill someone. He's heard us talk about it, and he's even seen us plan out a kill, but he's never witnessed one. Well no time like the present I guess. "James…" I stared at him and he swallowed hard turning quick and walking to the back of the room towards my closed office door. I sighed out and looked down at the kid shaking my head softly. I didn't feel bad, or anything close to pity but, he was young. It didn't seem right. If anyone is too blame here, it'd be his dad. His dad got him involved with this. And he fucked with the wrong guys. That's just how this world works.

"Kendall." I turned slowly and nodded to Carlos holding the front door open. "Someone here to see you." I frowned and scrunched my eyebrows but walked quickly toward shim. "Change your shirt." I looked down and smiled small seeing a bit of blood on my flannel. I quickly unbuttoned it, balled it up and threw it at the wall close to Carlos. "You should know, it's that detective." I stopped walking, one foot in front of the other and stared into his dark brown eyes. "She's alone. It looks like she doesn't have a gun, or anything on her, but you can't be too careful. Don't say anything stupid, and don't say anything, I mean anything about Cristiano." I nodded slowly and he held the door open for me as I walked in the front office. I was expecting her to be out in the small lobby, sitting and waiting but no one was out there. Not even the assistant we got to take calls and orders in the front. "She's outside. I don't want her in here." I nodded again, not looking back at him and walked faster to the front doors. When I pushed them open I stepped out slowly and smiled small seeing her leaning against a small convertible coupe. Cherry red. I stepped down the stairs and walked to her, putting my hand sin my pockets.

"Detective Benson.. What do I owe for this sight?" I took in her body, drinking it up. She was in a pair of black skinny jeans, and a plain white shirt cut low in the front. She had on a pair of regular black and white converse, giving off the impression that she wasn't here to do work. She pushed off her car door and put her arms down off her body. She tucked some hair behind her ear and sighed out hard.

"I have…something I want to talk to you about." I stopped a few feet away from her and raised my eyebrows. "Don't take this as a cop asking a criminal for help." I laughed and turned my head away. "And don't laugh. You are what you are, and I am what I am. But…" I turned back to her and she stepped closer. "Who is to say we can't work together?" I scrunched my eyebrows and she sighed putting her hand sin her front pockets. I stole a quick glance down seeing skin showing. She was gently tugging on the fabric of her jeans, making them come down, slightly, showing off her navel and hip bones. I looked back up, trying not to get distracted and she sighed. "If you were to start something with the Cristiano's, you can go to prison. For murder, theft…whatever you dumbass brain thinks of." I smiled small and she shrugged. "But, if you were to give me any information, I could handle it, the legal way, and not go to jail." I laughed out loud and she frowned stepping back. "I said don't laugh." I peered behind her and looked in her very empty car.

"Where's your partner?" She turned and looked at her car. Ever since I met her and her rude partner, I could tell there was something going on between them. Something more than working together. "I don't think he likes me."

"You're a criminal."

"And I don't think he'd like me being your guys inside man." She turned back to me and bit her bottom lip.

"Well…he doesn't have to know. Because if he did find out…he wouldn't let me do it."

"What, does he own you?" She frowned, giving an angry look and I shrugged. "Just curious. He seems kind of possessive of you."

"Kendall are you in or not?" She stare dup at my face and I swallowed hard. Work with a cop? To bring down the guys who have been giving us the hardest time to run a business? It seems like the best idea, but Carlos and James, especially Carlos would not approve. But just like she wouldn't tell Detective Dick, maybe I wouldn't have to tell them.

"How do I know as soon as I start helping you, you won't turn around and fuck me and my friends over?" She sighed softly and took her hands out of her pockets, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know…you would just have to trust me. Take my word?" I smiled thinking of a genius plan and stepped closer to her. I caught her off guard and she couldn't step back in time. I set a hand on her hip quick and she gasped out looking up at me.

"Or…you could let me take you out to dinner…tell me about yourself." Her mouth dropped open and I leaned down quick. I gave a small kiss to her soft cheek and let go of her before turning back to the doors. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7. Wear something sexy!"


	5. Chapter 5: New Partner, Spare Key

Never in my 8 years being a police officer, and detective, have I ever had a slow, boring and quiet day. My mind was a million miles away from work, but on the same token it was right on my work. If anyone knew I was working with a Mafioso I would probably get fired, or at least suspended. And maybe that alone should convince me to not do this dinner thing tonight with Kendall, but I was going to stick by saying, a criminal mind, knows how a criminal mind works. "Benson." I looked away from my computer and realized I was being stared at. "We've hit a dead end. I don't know where we can go with the Knight case, or the Garcia one for that matter. Their records are squeaky clean." I nodded showing him I was listening and Logan sighed sitting back running his hands over his face. "The Cristiano's are more prominent in this town right now. And they only became that way with Clarissa's attack. Is the mob…well are the mobs becoming good honest citizens?"

"I wouldn't take it that far Loges…maybe we just need to keep digging deeper. Especially with the Cristiano's. We should talk to the chief…see if he'll let us switch the focus to them." I stood up not waiting for his answer and turned to walk to the chiefs office.

"Wait…Jess…" I sighed and continued walking even when he got next to me. "Were already on the shit list. He won't want us asking for this."

"I don't care." I walked in the halfway closed door and walked right to the chairs across from his desk. He was on the phone and when the door shut softly behind me and Logan sat next to me, he glared at us and sighed.

"Let me give you a call back…yeah." He put his phone down quick and folded his hands on the wood of his desk. "This should be good…what?" I frowned and scooted in my seat getting closer to the desk.

"We think we need to change our sights on the Cristiano's." I heard Logan sigh beside me and the chief raised his eyebrows giving me a stupid look. "Obviously we were wrong about the Garcia family. I don't know if we could even put them under organized crime. One of their high ranking officers was framed by one of…"

"Jessica you are not going to convince me these guys are good. Any of them. You will do your job and work on the cases I assign and for once could you two please not complain about it?"

"Chief it will be a waste of time!" I breathed out hard and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Logan shaking his head at me and I stood up quick. "I'm not going to work on something I don't agree with. We aren't going to continue working on the Garcia's." I saw the chief turn to Logan and looked down at him as well. Logan slowly stood and I smiled knowing he was about to stick up for me.

"We'll get out of your hair Ben…we'll keep you updated." My upper arm was grabbed, tight and I was pulled out of the office. He didn't let go of me ad walked right past our desks. People were of course staring at us but I was actually staring at us too, for once. He was leading me down the hallways, past interrogation rooms until he stopped by the female locker room, which wasn't very big and pushed me in. The door slammed shut, hard and loud and I jumped turning to him. "DO you just like talking to hear your own voice, or do you actually think you're making sense?" I felt my mouth part slightly and he walked up to me. "Jessica you can't talk to him like that. He's your boss. And you cannot disobey him by changing what we do at our job. Do you want to get fired? Do you like having everyone at this place hate us because you like to run your damn mouth?!" I took a step back hitting the side of a locker and he turned his full attention to me. He looked actually angry, at me for once. I watched him walk up to me and put both hands outside my head on the locker behind me. "You are so God damn frustrating and you don't give a shit. Every day I get shit because all you do is try to pick fights with the other detectives or the cops, or the damn chief. I'm so sick of it Jessie. SO sick and tired of wondering if I'm going to lose my job because of you."

"Logan…"

"Save it Jess." He pushed away from me and turned quick heading for the door. He stopped,, suddenly with his hand on the knob and put his head down. "I'm going to put in for a new partner. I can't keep doing this. You know how I feel about you and it is causing unneeded tension between us. I'm sorry Jessica." He stepped out quick and let the door shut softly behind him.

It literally felt like my best friend was telling me he didn't want me anymore. Because he didn't. He clearly said it. And to make the situation worse, it was painful. To know he was…ashamed of me. He didn't like that I wasn't going to sit around and take bullshit form idiots. He only wanted me as a lover or girlfriend…wife. But we were cops first. He's said that many times. And if I was being completely honest with myself, I pushed him to doing this. I used him for my own pleasures, and now it was biting me in the ass. Hard.

I cried, actually really cried all the way home. I was glad my car was out of the shop now, so I didn't have to ask him for a ride. Especially because I couldn't stop crying. I was so mad at myself, and him that nothing I was doing, or saying to myself was helping. I stumbled up to my front door trying to find my house key. When I got it and put it in the key whole I pushed myself in and shut my door hard. I fell back against it and slid down putting my head in my hands, crying hard. It was the first time, in a long time that I hated myself. I had yet again pushed a man who cared about me. Hwy I continued to do it I can't understand but there is no one to blame but myself…

"Jessica?" I put my head up quick and went to reach for my gun. I stopped seeing Kendall Knight walking towards me. He looked seriously concerned and walked to me quick, kneeling down in front of me. He put a soft warm and comforting hand on my knee and pulled himself closer. "Are you okay?" I nodded small and wiped under my eyes.

"Just a hard day at work." He frowned and sat back on his feet.

"It must be something worse if your crying."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He chuckled and shook his head reaching out and wiping away the tears still on my cheek.

"Nothing. You just…seem like the type of girl who cries over a dead bird instead of a broken toe or something. Or…" He moved closer to me and moved around, so he was sitting next to me leaning against my door with me. "You're the type of girl who cries over everything but never shows it to anyone in fear of looking weak." I turned to look at him and he saw he was looking straight ahead into my house. He raised his legs and rested his arms on his knees. "Whatever the reason for your tears…" He turned to me and smiled. "It's not worth it." I put my head back and felt more tears slip out. He frowned again and slowly reached out setting his hand back on my knee. "I have a younger sister. I know what this type of crying is." I closed my eyes and felt my head sliding down, towards his shoulder. "It's because of a boy isn't it?" I shot up quick and turned to him, opening my eyes. He chuckled loudly, and I groaned wiping under my eyes.

"Shut up…it's…it's my partner. He informed me tonight he was going to ask to get a new partner. He…he doesn't want me anymore." I turned to him calming down and shrugged. "It hit me hard, ya know? Like…a week ago we were fine, and happy and now…I feel lost."

"Because you guys were fucking?" I turned to him quick and shoved him by his shoulder. He sighed and pushed himself up to stand, reaching out a hand for me. I took it but let go of him quick. I pushed past him and walked to my stairs, my dogs barking at my feet, finally aware I was home. "I'm not trying to be a dick. I just know sexual tension when I see it and when you guys had me in that interrogation room I could feel it. And then I asked him about it and he dodged the questions so I caught on. SO…is he like your boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes walking to my room, turning on the overhead light.

"No he's not." I kicked off my shoes by the end of my bed and saw one of Logan's shirts thrown on the floor by my dresser. I sighed and I turned around completely. I ran right into Kendall. "DO you mind? I would like to change." He smiled and shook his head walking to my bed and sitting down. I groaned and gave myself a warning. He is a criminal. I did sign up for this, when I agreed to dinner. "So where we going?" I walked to my closet and pulled up the door turning back to him. He was acting like I wasn't talking, playing with his phone and I rolled my eyes walking into my closet. I stopped quick. My whole closet was empty. Ceiling to floor, cleared out. Except at the end. In a clear wardrobe bag was a small black dress. On the floor beneath it was a pair of dark red Guess pumps. I turned fast and gave him a weird look. He laughed and stood up stretching his arms over his head. "Where are my clothes and what the hell is that?"

"Oh I picked it out for you. Do you like it?" I folded my arms over my chest and he laughed walking towards me. "I knew you would never wear that without it being you only option so get changed. We have a reservation in 20 minutes." He backed out smiling big and walked right out of my room. I heard him bounce down the stairs, talking to my dogs and I stomped my foot groaning out loud and turning back in my closet.

I'm not sure what the hell was happening to me, but for some reason, I was very willingly ready to do whatever this guy said. I've known him for two days, and already I was wearing a dress and a pair of heels he got me. And I'm a cop. He's a criminal. Those two things usually don't go well together. They sure as hell don't go on dates. What was going on with me? One minute I'm crying and physically upset over Logan, the next I'm walking down my stairs to the same man I've been told to try and arrest for being apart of organized crime. On the last step of the stairs, I almost fell. The heels were high and thin and I wasn't use to it. But I caught myself and straightened out breathing softly. I pulled, well tried, to pull down the fabric on my thighs but it wouldn't budge. It was so short I was sure if I bent over, everyone would see my ass. I sighed and slowly walked around my house trying to find him. I walked through the living room, and kitchen, Kendall nowhere to be found. I stopped however in the door frame of my dining room. He was leaning over my table looking at police reports and papers connected with him. I cleared my throat and he put his hands out on the table but didn't turn to me. "Shit…you really know how to track a guy down don't you? Nothing here would give you any reason to arrest me."

"I know…I tried telling my chief and partner today but neither of them would listen." I walked slowly towards the table and sighed picking up a random piece of paper that had Logan's hand writing on it. "I tried to get them to switch over to the Cristiano's but…" I looked up suddenly aware I was being stared at locked eyes with him. But his eyes didn't stay at mine for long. They traveled down slowly to my open and exposed chest. I hated admitting it, but my boobs looked great in the dress. And the black fabric was so tight, it made my boobs, waits and ass look slim and good. I blushed thought feeling modest and looked down smoothing out the dress. "It's not my style but…"

"You look beautiful." I looked up quick and saw him swallow hard putting his hands in his pockets. He cleared his throat and looked away quick, also blushing. "We should get going." I only nodded and led him to my front door. I grabbed a plain black coat and my purse. I slipped my coat on and tucked my purse under my arm as he held the door open for me. I stepped out and turned, key in hand to lock it, but he was already doing it.

"That can't keep happening."

"What's that?" He turned to me and walked into me, putting a hand on the small of my back walking me to the sports car parked on my street, I hadn't noticed tell now.

"Breaking into my house. I'm still a cop Kendall." He laughed and pulled open the passenger motioning em to get in.

"I didn't break in." I got in and he leaned down into me. "I found your spare key. You didn't hide it very well…" He shut the door softly and I smiled watching him walk around the front, cocky as ever.

What the hell was I doing with him?


	6. Chapter 6: Wine Stains

I'd like to accept my award for keeping my hands to myself for as long as I have, now. Because any man who could keep away from her and not touch every inch of her body fro as long as me, is an idiot. I'm an idiot. Why I picked this dress and those shoes for this body fazes me. I'm going to explode and everyone will know why. The dress barely covered her ass and center and the heels showed off her long lean tan beautiful legs. She had them crossed the whole drive and had her hands folded, setting them in her lap. I could tell she was a little nervous. Her chest was rising and falling at a fast pace and she wouldn't look over at me. Just out her window, or out the front window.

When I pulled down the street to my house and took a quick left down my driveway up to my house, she finally turned to me. "I thought we were going to a restaurant?" I laughed and slowed down getting closer to my house and stopped completely in front of my three car garage door. "Is this your house?" Her mouth was hanging open, and she was taking off her seatbelt quick. She helped herself out of my car and I smiled stealing a glance at her ass. I quickly got out following her as she walked up to my house looking up at it. It was a big house but I didn't really think it was that impressive. "So…" She turned and glanced up at me with an eyebrow raised. "You first broke into my house…again. You stole my clothes and made me ware this stupid thing, and now you lied to me?" I nodded and walked up to my house, her right next to me. "Do you just forget I'm a cop?"

"Are you going to arrest me?" I pushed open my door and moved out of the way letting her in. She had a cute little smirk on her face, but she shook her head. I chuckled and followed her in, kicking the door shut with my left foot. I was hit automatically with the scent of something amazing and remembered my French bread keeping warm in the oven, and the homemade spaghetti sauce. "I hope you're hungry." I casually slipped an arm around her waist and pulled era log with me, through my living room. She looked around, wide eyed, but didn't say anything. When we got in the kitchen I led her to the bar and pulled out a stool for her.

"Jesus you have your own bar, fully stocked."

"I'm in the liquor business." She snorted and I walked behind the bar grabbing a wine glass. I frowned and turned looking at the many bottles of red wine I did have. "What's your poison?"

"Oh I'm not drinking." I raised an eyebrow and turned to her. She reached over the bar grabbing a bottle of water sitting in an ice bucket and smirked. "This isn't a date Kendall. This is business." Now I snorted and grabbed the most expensive and most delicious red wine that I had. "In fact…I think you should tell me everything you know about the Cristiano's." I popped off the cork of the bottle and leaned against the bar staring at her.

"Why can't you just enjoy a free meal and a good glass of wine?" She smirked and hopped off the bar stool leaving her purse on it, and taking off her coat.

"Don't make me turn into a serious detective right now."

"Fine…I'll check on my food and you can go sit out on the couch. I'll be out in a minute to answer all your questions." She smiled and turned walking out of the kitchen. I sighed and poured the wine in two glasses. I set the bottle on the bar and took both glasses walking to the stove. The water was just starting to boil and I sighed sitting the glasses down and grabbing the box of angle hair. I poured it in the pot quick and put a lid over it grabbing the glasses again.

I walked into my living room slowly watching her. She had her back to me and was looking at a bookcase by my fireplace. I got right behind her, looking over her shoulder and smiled. It was a picture of me with my mom and sister. I was young, maybe 16 and in my hockey uniform, with a big trophy in front of me. My mom was of course crying and I had put my sister up on my shoulder because I had just won the state championship. "I can tell this is your mom. You have her smile." I smiled small and put the glass of wine in front of her face. She sighed and reached for it taking it quick. "One glass."

"I would not try to make you drink more." She snorted and slowly moved down the length of the wall looking at books and more pictures. I stayed where i was and looked her body up and down slowly. I caught myself staring at her legs when I noticed a line, a scar, on the back of her left knee. I moved closer to her slowly and opened my mouth.

"Who's the babe?" I snapped my head up quick and saw her looking back at me pointing at a picture on the mantle of the fireplace. I smiled small and moved forward getting right next to her. I swallowed hard seeing the long blond hair, the bright blue eyes and the perfect little smile. It was a picture I hadn't looked at in a while and I remembered why. It was so hard to see her still.

"An ex." I saw her look to me confused and I continued looking at the picture. "Not really an ex…her name's Nicole. She was my finance but she died." I swallowed hard, and tried not to remember the night but the memory came running into my head. "We were only 20 and I was sure I knew everything about anything. One night after a bad day at work, I came home and we went straight to sleep. I woke up hearing glass break and…" I stopped and remember where I was, who I was talking to and what I was saying. She was staring at me, sad and I shook my head taking a big sip of my wine and turned walking to the couch. I sat down quick and looked up at her still standing by the fireplace. "What do you want to know about the Cristiano's?" She sighed and walked slowly towards me, holding her glass up. She pushed down her dress in the back before sitting down and setting her glass on the table.

"What are you willing to tell me?" I leaned forward and took another sip before setting it down next to hers.

"They don't clean anything up." She frowned and scrunched her eyebrows in the sexiest way possible. I swallowed hard and licked my lips staring at her. "Any murder cases you get, that you think can be linked to them, you will find prints."

"We never find prints."

"You're not looking hard enough." She sat back a little and I scooted closer but also sat back. "When someone commits murder, no matter how hard they try, they leave something behind. Maybe not a finger print but a sign." I scratched at the back of neck and she crossed her arms over her chest. I had noticed in the short time I'd known her, that when she starts to seriously think about something, her bottom lip gets bitten and her eyes go straight to the ground. She was doing that now. I smiled and leaned forward grabbing a pen and random piece of paper on the table. I quickly went to work drawing the sign I had been told about. When I finished I picked it up and put it in front of her. She grabbed it and stared down at it. "Don't ask me why but whenever they do a job, this sign will be there. To I guess…show guys like me that they did do it." She looked back up at me and I shrugged. "In my opinion its stupid to leave a mark. Sooner or later someone is going to catch on and you're fucked."

"We haven't and were the God damn cops." She tossed the paper on the table and went straight to biting a nail on her left hand.

"You don't like people out smarting you, do you?"

"I'm not out smarted. I'm just not thinking about every possibility." She huffed and looked back at me. "You wouldn't happen to have any proof of things they've done in the past couple years?" I thought about it as hard as I could but nothing was coming up. I shook my head and she frowned. I heard a beeper go of fin my kitchen but I didn't really care. She looked so damn sexy, frustrated and thinking, it would be torturous to leave her like this. "Where is your restroom?" I watched her stand flattening her dress and I swallowed hard, again looking at her legs. "Kendall?" I stood up grabbing my wine glass and smiling at her. I walked past her and motioned her to follow.

I led her through the living room and front hall to the bathroom downstairs and turned the light on for her. She stepped in smiling small and closed the door softly. I fell against the wall by the door and put a hand on my forehead and closed my eyes.

It had been way too long that I've had a beautiful woman in my house. Scratch that. I've had beautiful women here but they were only for entertainment. Jessica was strong, beautiful, smart, funny, and sexy as hell and probably way out of my league. And why would she even be interested in me? I'm a thug. A low life, who kills and steals. I am the lowest of low and the scum of the Earth. I wouldn't have a shot even if I forced it.

I got lost in my thoughts and stayed out by the door the whole time. When she walked out she eyed me closely and I forced a fake smile. "Sorry umm…" I knew I was blushing and I really hated myself for it. How in the hell was she doing this to me? "Dinner's probably ready." She nodded and watched me closely as I walked by her. I realized I still had my wine glass in hand and I raised it just as there were knocks at my door. I stopped quick making her run into me, and she groaned when her forehead went into my shoulder blade.

"What the hell Ken…"

"Hey Kendall!" I turned quick, fear pounding through my body hearing Carlos's voice and then James's laugh. I covered Jessica's mouth with one hand while my other, holding the glass of wine slipped out of my fingers and fell right on her. Her eyes closed a muffled scream went into my hand. She tried pushing me back but I wrapped my hand still holding the now empty glass of wine and pushed her quickly to the stairs.

It was a struggle to get her upstairs and in my room but when I did, I shut the door fast and let go of her. "What the fuck is wrong with you! DO you know how bad wine stains?!"

"I'm sorry…they cannot know you're here." She stopped moving and looked up to me. "If they knew I was helping out a cop…"

"I get it. Sorry I reacted wrong, It was just shocking to feel that wine run down between my boobs." I smiled and but frowned hearing my front door open. "I'll stay up here and be quiet." I nodded and started turning when she looked down cursing quietly at her wet dress and body.

"Hey…" She looked up and I pointed to my closet. When she turned her head I walked quickly to my door and got out just as she was asking me a question. "Carlos?" I quickly walked down my stairs, wine glass in hand and saw them standing in the living room. They were looking at the stain of wine on the floor and I sighed. "Look I'm…"

"You're getting laid aren't you?" James turned to me suddenly very interested and I sighed nodding my head. "Shit dude…I didn't know. You could have told us. "No I couldn't have. I just shrugged and he pointed to the wine. "Did you spill?"

"Uhm yeah…I was…we were making our way upstairs…and…" Carlos put up a hand and smiled big.

"No need to explain…listen we won't stay long. I just wanted to show you something interesting." I didn't even see the folder in his hand until he walked out of the living room to the kitchen. I followed quick, James right with me and panicked seeing her coat and purse on the bar. As long as they didn't look through it, I should be fine. "Shit…you guys didn't even get to dinner yet?" I smiled acting like a hot shot and breathed out in relief when he sat at the kitchen table opening the folder. "Anyway…we got some dirt dug up on that pretty little detective and her partner. The ones who dragged you in for questioning." That got my attention quick and I sat across form him. "Well…I should rephrase that. I got something on Detective Mitchell and the chief."

"The chief?" James sat down next to me and nodded. "I don't understand? What could you guys have possibly…?" I stopped seeing a picture placed in front of me. It was of Jessica's partner and a man I assumed to be the chief of the police station. They were standing in front of the one and only, Don Cristiano. "Their dirty?" I looked up and Carlos nodded. "Do we know what they were doing? Talking about?"

"Protection." I turned to James and he shrugged. "I assume these two…" He pointed to Mitchell and the chief. "Are offering the Cristiano family protection for a few extra bills in their pockets, and to cover up what these guys are doing, the cops are going to turn their cheeks." I fell back in my seat and swallowed hard. My first thought was whether or not Jessica knew or not.

"Well keep you posted on this buddy. Go back to your piece of ass." I cringed when Carlos said it and stood up, leaving. I slowly walked out after them and held the door open for them as they stepped out. Whine I shut the door, I turned quick and made my way upstairs. I let my mind wander a hundred miles and just walked to my bedroom, pushing the door open quick. I was stopped dead in my tracks. Jessica was standing completely naked, except for her black thong. She turned to me but then turned away quick. I felt my throat swell up seeing her chest before she turned. And then I was caught staring at her back. Right above her but was a tattoo. Most people call them tramp stamps. It was of a butterfly. She glanced back over her shoulder at me and I licked my lips, only thinking of one thing.


	7. Chapter 7: Never Anythign Anyway

I knew my whole body was red from embarrassment. I was standing almost completely nude in a guy's bedroom. A guy who I knew not much about. I guy who I knew was a criminal, a thug. I was about to change into a pair of his clothes, because my dress, the one he bought me, was soaked in wine. I had no idea how to deal with this. Do I ask him to leave? Do I tell him not to stare; because I know he is…Should I look back and give him a sexy smile telling him I want him? Wait…what?

"Jessie?" I swallowed hard. That was my name. He was talking to me. Say something stupid. Why was I freaking out over this. "You…have an amazing body." I nearly passed out hearing that. I never was one to take compliments well. I've never really thought that high of myself. The only person who has ever made me feel beautiful and comfortable in my own skin was Logan and now he didn't even want to work with me anymore. "That's a really cute tattoo…" I closed my eyes and mentally kicked myself thinking back to my college days. "What's the matter?" His voice was closer and I snapped my eyes open and looked at the clothe sin his closet. I wanted so dreadfully to reach out and grab one of his big shirts and a pair of his sweats. But when I felt two hands on my hips, touching tenderly I was nailed to the floor. "Too gorgeous to be this modest." His voice was right behind my ear and his grip tightened on my hips. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, to tell him this wasn't what should be happening, I felt a scorching and deprived mouth on my neck. I melted instantly, quicker than I would have liked to be completely honest. My head rolled back right onto his shoulder at the same time both his hands moved forward on my body. They traced along with the top line of my panties and stopped when his fingers touched on each hand. They also stopped when he felt something on my body. At least I assumed he felt it. "What's this…a belly button ring?" Hearing his voice, full of amusement and laughter, snapped me back to reality. I straightened out and pulled away from him quick. I raised my hands and covered my breasts as best I could and turned to face him.

His face was full of lust and even a little bit of shyness. I swallowed hard and locked eyes with him. "Can…I have some privacy?" His mouth closed tight and I felt my hands shaking and sweating. Really sexy Jess. "I thought when you pointed to your closet you were telling me I could…change out of the dress."

"I was." I nodded and he glanced around his closet. "Did you get a chance to find something?" I raised my eyebrows and gave him a dumb look. Does it look like I found something? "Or…were you looking for something to dry your body with?" I looked down quick and saw the read still on my chest and a little on my flat stomach. I bit my bottom lip and groaned quietly, feeling sticky and gross. I should probably just go home. This was all a mistake. I could so get fired for sleeping with a suspect. Wait…who said anything about sleeping with him? I looked up quick and he was closer to me. Again. "I'm not going to beat around the bush here…and I'm not going to pretend seeing you like this…still in your heels and the tiny little black thong, trying to not look embarrassed, really gets me going." I locked my jaw and blinked fast a couple hundred times trying to see if this was all just some kind of strange dream. It wasn't and again his hands were on me. They started at my shoulders, and slowly moved down my biceps stopping at my elbows. "All you have to do is say no…" I searched his eyes, trying to find an answer to what the hell he was talking about but wasn't given a chance to question him. His hands forced my arms down, not in a mean or, aggressive way. Just pushed them down so my hands weren't covering my breasts anymore. I looked down quick, for what reason I have no idea. Maybe too embarrassed to even look him in the eyes. But of course that wasn't an option. One of his hands moved under my chin and lifted it slowly. I hesitantly looked into his deep dark green eyes and felt my body giving up again. Like just having him touch me, look at me, was enough to send me over and melt into him. And I did. Especially when he leaned down and kissed me softly.

I don't know what it feels like to be on fire, and I'm not sure I know the sensation of drowning but when he kissed me, I know that's what it felt like. A combination of the two feelings. It was fantastic, and I'm not sure why. I've had plenty of guys kiss me. Not a lot but enough to be swept off my feet a few times. But with Kendall, it was like he was the Prince Charming, and the bad guy all mixed into one, and I didn't know how to handle that. He held me like he wasn't ever going to let me go, or hurt me, but kissed me like all he wanted was to get laid. Whatever his motives, for some reason, I didn't stop him because I didn't care.

We didn't make it out of his closet. When I gotten used to him kissing me, I let him lift me and push me against eh back wall of his closet. We didn't stay standing long. We fell to the floor in a heap him on top of me, me trying desperately to get his pants off so he could get inside me quicker. He was already hard as a rock and when my hand made it inside his jeans and boxers, a moan ripped form his throat and pulled away from the kiss. He put his head in my neck and moaned again as I started to rub up and down his length. He was big. And Long. I don't know how he would fit inside me, completely before I was climaxing. I just knew sex with him would be amazing, without even having sex with him. My job, who he was, what he did or why I was here in the first place left my mind and let him do whatever he wanted to me.

By the time we were finished, he was completely naked lying next to me on the floor. We were both panting and sweating like crazy, seeing as we were only in a closet with no air circulation. The only thing we managed to keep on our bodies, between the two of us, were my heels. I was a little curious as to whether or not I scratched his lower back and butt with them, seeing as my legs were wrapped tight around his body while he was pounding into me. I didn't question it though. I slowly turned my head toward shim and saw him still breathing hard, eyes, closed mouth slightly open. I tried to find the words to say, to make it seem like I was the type of girl to fuck random guys helping me with a case. Because I wasn't. He was my first at that. "Kendall…I…" He turned to me, smiling and opening his eyes.

"I hope you know…just because you got in my pants…doesn't mean you'll get more information out of me." I closed my eyes and laughed, suddenly, covering my face and turning into him. He lifted his arm and let me set my head on his chest. I dug into his side and he breathed out hard. "This isn't going to…ruin anything is?"

"Ruin what?"

"Ouch." I looked up at him quick and he frowned. "I mean…am I going to be able to see you still?" I smirked and laid my head back down draping an arm over his body.

"Where else am I going to get criminal information?" He sat up, just a little and with his other hand he reached behind me and lightly slapped my butt. I squealed and rolled onto my back letting him push up over me and lay over top me.

We spent the rest of his night in his closet. We talked a little, but we mostly touched each other, kissed, and had more sex. It was actually nice, and relaxing, considering the day I had. And to top it all off, I was able to fall asleep in his arms. Literally. When I woke up, he was right behind me, one arm under my head, the other wrapped around my hip. The arm under my head had his watch on his wrist and I took a peak at it. It was only a quarter past 9 so I had a few more…quarter past 9! I sat up quick, letting his hand fall off my body. I pushed my hair off my forehead and glanced back at him. He was still fast asleep and looked really adorable actually. I turned my body slowly so I was facing him when I laid back down. I put my head on his arm again and sighed raising my hand and running my fingers through his messy dirty blond hair. "Kendall…"

"I'msleepin…" I chuckled and he opened his eyes slowly. He sighed out hard and I felt his hand back on my hip. He squeezed it before closing his eyes again. "Let me guess…you have to leave."

"I should have been at work an hour ago." He made a noise that sounded like a groan and pulled me closer into him. "I need you to drive me home…or I can call a cab."

"Yeah like I'd make you take a cab." I smiled putting my face in his neck. "You never got to eat last night." I nodded running my hands down the back of his head, his neck and stopping at the middle of his back. "Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" I smiled and kissed onto his chin trailing the kisses over his jaw and stopping at his neck where I nipped softly. "Is that a yes?"

"No…I can eat at work. I really need to go actually…" He groaned sitting up fast and taking em with him. He made me wrap my legs around his waist while he carried me out of the closet.

He let me borrow a pair of sweats and plain white shirt and drove to my house without needing directions. When we got there I turned to him, seeing him turn off his car, and lean back turning to me. "I actually had a really good time last night Kendall."

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I smiled and he leaned forward kissing me softly. I wanted more from him but he pulled away. Actually, I wanted him fuck me again, but that wasn't going to happen. "Be careful." I frowned and sat back scrunching my eyebrows together. "You're a cop…you do dangerous things during the day…be careful, okay?" I smiled and felt something weird in my chest…in my heart. Like it was beating just a little faster and harder because a guy, other than my partner, was asking em to be careful. Maybe he cared about me, sincerely. And maybe I could actually fall in love with him. Maybe.

"I will be." He nodded and leaned in again kissing me quick, just a cute little peck and I pushed my door open. Just as I was about to close the door I leaned back down and eyed him closely. "Don't do anything that would make me arrest you." He laughed loudly, turned his car on and nodded waving to me. I watched him drive away like a hopeless romantic idiot, watching the love of her life drive away, never to return again.

I managed to get into work 45 minutes later, showered and dressed, ready for the day. I walked in smiling at random guys, who smiled back and some even winked and nodded at me. That was new and very odd but I shook it off walking right to my desk. Logan was at his head down, writing something furiously. I remembered the previous day, with him telling me he wanted a new partner and my anger returned. I slammed by bag down on my desk, and he didn't even flinch. He didn't even look up at me. "You're late." I glared at him sitting down hard. "Clarissa Scott was found dead in her apartment this morning." I stopped moving and stared at him as he lifted his head taking off his glasses. "There were no prints at the scene but a witness reported seeing a tall blonde man leaving the building at about 1." I swallowed hard and he handed a paper over to me. "The chief wants us to check it out. It's our new case. He wants us to take down Garcia and Knight." I looked over the paper and saw the words but when he said Knight, I snapped back up to his face.

"Logan…they had nothing to do with Clarissa. She told us Cristiano told her to frame Knight."

"We can't be sure. She was high on Ex Jessica. She was telling you a bold faced lie and you know it." I closed my mouth quick and he leaned forward on the desk turning to his computer. "By the way…" I looked back down at paper and read over a witness statement. "Your makeup isn't covering that hickey." My hand went to my neck quick feeling a slight swell on a small part of my skin and closed my eyes, remembering Kendall sucking there last night.

"Logan…" He turned to me and raised his eyebrows.

"I don't care Jess…you can see whoever you want. You can fuck whoever you want." There were a few detectives walking by us and stopped quick hearing him say what he did. "We were never anything anyway." He stood up quick and loosened the tie around his neck. "We need to go check the crime scene…come on." He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and pulled it on walking towards the side exit to the parking garage without looking back.


	8. Chapter 8: Inside Rat and A BJ

This was normal, to see the amount of men, and guns in one room. It was also normal to know these meetings, always meant one person, or maybe a few, weren't going to be leaving. Someone had fucked us over. Someone thought they could outsmart us. Wrong move.

Like always I was up at the front of the table, with James right beside me. Carlos was walking up towards us, slowly while trying to light the cigar attached to his lips. I was pretty exhausted and hoped he'd hurry the fuck up, but he was taking his sweet time, which meant he was either really pissed, or he was trying his hardest not to explode right then and there. When he got the cigar lit, he tossed the small box of matches to the table and continued walking towards us. He eyed me and then James and exhaled hard, finally turning to take his seat next to me. He sat down hard and leaned back in the black leather chair. His cigar rested gently between his pointer and middle finger as he looked down the length of the table. I watched him flick the end of the cigar and he sighed out licking his lips. "We have a rat." I sat up fast and turned to him, to see if he was serious. He looked to me and nodded, once. "Someone in this room, and I don't know who, is working for the F.B.I. And please understand when I find you, when I found out who you are, you will be killed. With no mercy or pity." I swallowed hard and looked down to the table. A few guys were shifting in their seats looking around, but none of them looked like they were dumb enough to cross us. "I'm going to give a little grace period…between now and tomorrow night, this time, you can either come clean and take what's coming, or get the fuck out, with your tail between your legs like the little bitch you are. And if no one does, you can bet I'll find out, one way or another." I sat back slowly and breathed out hard. "Get to work." Everyone stood up fast, except me, and James. Even Carlos stood up, and walked slowly to the fireplace behind us. I turned to James who breathed out hard and raised his eyebrows turning to Carlos. I slowly stood and walked up to Carlos. His back was to me, and he had one hand on the mantle, the other gently holding his cigar, while he stared at the few pictures on the mantle. Some were of us, just me and him and James, and some of them were of his dad and his uncles and of course, his grandfather.

"How did you find out?" I turned to him and he closed his eyes inhaling deep.

"What happens when we find him?" I looked to James who was staring at us, leaning against the table. "And how much do they know?"

"I found out," Carlos exhaled and turned to face us, shoving his hand in his pocket. "By an inside source." I crossed my arms over my chest and fought back a yawn. "And whoever he is, knows what we've been doing for the past three, maybe four years. About the killings, the drugs, and the stealing. He probably knows about the Rodriguez family in Mexico too. And when we find him, we put a bullet in his brain." He said it matter of factly as he walked by James and headed for the door. James and I locked eyes and he shrugged pushing off the table and following out after Carlos. I saw Carlos take a right to his office, while James took a left and I suddenly thought of something. Jessie is a cop. She could maybe find out about any one form the Bureau here in town, for whatever reason.

I walked out of the meeting room quick, and turned right to go talk to Carlos. I made it half way there, when I was stopped, by our cute little assistant from the front to sign off on a shipment from one of our many suppliers. I checked over the paperwork, to make sure we got everything and quickly signed my name off on it. I handed her back the clipboard and continued my journey to Carlos's office. His door was closed but we didn't really know privacy here. I shoved his door open and steppe din turning to his desk. I turned away quick however and put a hand on my eyes. "Shit…sorry Los…" I continued looking away hearing the girl on her knees in front of his chair, still sucking on his dick. He was leaning back in his black office chair not even the least bit embarrassed by me walking in on him getting a BJ. "I'll come back later."

"No Kendall…take a seat its fine…" I groaned and slowly walked in closing the door behind me and quickly walked to the seat in front of his desk. At least I couldn't see the action underneath his desk, but his facial expressions and the noises wouldn't help the image get out of my mind. "No,, no baby…keep going…ugh…." He put his head back and closed his eyes sighing softly. "What's up Kendall?"

"What do you want me to do about this?" He rolled his head to face me and took a long drag from the cigar, he was still holding. "Do you already have someone on finding him?"

"Not yet…I don't really know who to trust." I frowned and sat back and he chuckled. "Minus you. Yeah…you know what…you take care of it for me, will ya?" I nodded raising my eyebrows smiling small. "Hey…who was the girl you were with last night?" I shifted uncomfortably, and he sat up setting his cigar in an ashtray and setting his hand on the top of the brunettes head. "I'm not trying to pry…you just seemed…different because of that girl last night. Like…how you used to be with Nichole." I felt my heart pick up speed, and my head staring to swirl. "Just tell whoever this girl is…if she fucks you over, I get to kill her." I swallowed hard and felt my head nod. "I'd leave right now if I were you…things are about to get crazy." I snapped out of my thoughts seeing him laying back on his chair, putting both hands on her head and forcing it down on his dick. I stood up quick and walked to his door. "Shut the door will ya?" I walked out quick, and shut it hard behind me.

**SO, THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER…IT'S KIND OF JUST A FILLER. YAY!**


	9. Chapter 9: Concussed

"…This is where her body was. Two shots to the head." I slowly walked over to the spot of blood in the middle of the messy living room. Logan bent down next to the blood and stared around. "The cops called to the scene first, found a bag of weed in her bedroom, and two hits of ex in the kitchen by an empty bottle of vodka." I sighed softly and walked slowly towards a pile of mail on her coffee table. "There running ballistics right now, and we'll hear back from them, by this afternoon. We still need to check for prints and…"

"Logan?" I turned to him, holding up a piece of mail, a simple white envelope, with nothing written on it. He stood up and carefully stepped over the blood towards me. "What's this?" I pointed to the small drawn out signal on the corner of the envelope and eyed him. "Have you seen this before? Anywhere?" He frowned and shrugged.

"No…but we should look into it. What's in the envelope?" I shrugged but pushed open the back flap. I reached in, with my blue gloves still on and pulled out a folded piece of paper. I set the envelope back down and unfolded the paper. I cleared my throat and read aloud, feeling sick already. "_Detective, good job on keeping your promise. You really did you job well, protecting her. Too bad she can't tell you everything now." _ I looked up quick to see Logan staring at me. "Is this for you? How do the guys miss this?" He reached out for it but I pulled back.

"Logan…she told me if she said who actually did it, and that she lied about Knight, they'd kill her. The Cristiano's." He frowned and shook his head, turning away and walking towards her kitchen. I sighed and followed after him, still holding the paper. "If this isn't proof enough, I'm going to go to the chief myself and make him let me look in on the Cristiano's."

"Jessica…does this look like the type of person who's honest to cops?" He lifted the bag of weed and pointed to the ex.

"What is wrong with you? How could you be so against this? This girl was raped and murdered Mitchell! DO your job the right way, and stop cutting corners just so you can get it over with."

"That's not what this is about! I've following everything by the book! Just because you were swept off your feet by that son of a bitch…" He paused suddenly and I frowned crossing my arms over my chest. I don't know what he was getting at but it was going to be something that pissed me off. "Please tell me he isn't the one who gave you that…"

"What are you talking about?" He moved closer to me and narrowed his eyes. "Logan we have a job to do. Stop being an asshole." I turned quick and walked back into the living room seeing the crime scene guys packing up their bags. "Any prints?" I asked hopeful and one of them sighed turning to me.

"We found a few that maybe hers but were still going to run the tests. Also there is something in her room you might want to check out detective." I stood up a little more and he put a bag over his shoulder putting his glasses back on his face. "There's a DVD in the player. That's more of your field." I nodded and patted his shoulder walking past him. I stepped in her small bedroom and smiled small. Her bed was made, with two stuffed bears perched up against the pillows. Compared to her living room and kitchen, her room was clean and very organized. Everything had a place, and every place was free of dust and dirt. I walked slowly over to her TV and in fact saw the DVD player open, with a DVD on the tray. I quickly pushed it closed and turned on the TV sighing out. I didn't know what to expect but being in this job for as long as I have, I knew it wasn't going to be anything good. No one leaves a DVD open like that.

However when the screen popped up I had to step back. Clarissa was the first thing to be seen. She was sitting on the couch out in her living room. She was looking up, past the camera and smiled. "_I don't want to tape this…" _A male laugh could be heard and after the camera zoomed out a little the male voice got louder and he stepped into frame.

"_The first time should be recorded…" _My stomach turned when he sat down, and pulled out a bag full of white powder. That wasn't what got me. His face was easily recognized. It was none other then Don Cristiano's son, Matthew.

"Logan?!" I watched him as he made a line of coke on her wood coffee table and sweetly urged her to take her first lien of cocaine. "Mitchell?!"

"What? Jesus Christ…" He walked in quickly glaring at me and I pointed to the TV. He turned and stopped walking suddenly. I also turned back to the TV and just as she was snorting the line, it went to black, only to have it reappear. Except, they weren't doing the coke anymore. She was on her hands and knees with Matthew behind her, having sex with her. I moved forward quick and shut off the TV. I breathed out hard and turned to Logan. His mouth was hanging open and after working with him for as long as I have, I could tell his face and his body language, something was wrong.

"Loges…" He looked down at me and reached in his pocket, pulling out his phone. "If this doesn't change his mind…"

"Hey Ben it's Mitchell….no we just got here and we…we found something interesting…oh you did too?" He turned away from me and walked slowly to the girls desk. "Funny you should mention Matthew Cristiano." I smiled and followed him glancing around and taking in her room again. "He's what?" I wasn't paying attention and ran right into his back. He turned quick and closed his eyes. "Yeah…" He hung up and shook his head. "Fuck. We are so fucked Jess." He looked to me again and I scrunched my eyebrows. "Matthew Cristiano is missing." I heard a tiny explosion go off in my head and he ran a hand through his hair. "Normally Don wouldn't go to the cops for help but…" Logan was cut off with both of us hearing glass breaking. When I heard the real explosion, not in my head go off, my body froze up, and for once I didn't know how to handle the situation. I saw things get thrown around, passed Logan's shoulder and saw some of it coming towards us in her room. There was a second explosion and this time, I saw a flame. "Benson!" My body was crashed into by a hard shoulder and two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I saw tossed into the ground, with someone over top of me. One of his hands went up to my head while the other covered the back of his. I heard a few things crash over and around us and heard screams from the neighboring apartments. My hands found their way to Logan's jacket and I tugged on it, pulling him closer to me. I wasn't sure what would have caused the explosions, but they scared me. There was two. And we were the only people in here. Whoever, and whatever this was, was doing it for a reason. "Jessica?" My eyes slowly opened and I wondered when I even closed them. Logan's face came into view and both his hands were on the sides of my face. "You okay?"

"What happened?" He groaned pushing himself up slowly and pulled me up along with him. My footing was wobbly, and I had to clutch onto Logan's shoulders while he straightened us out. "Shit…my head…really fucking hurts." His hands were back on my face and he turned it so I was looking at him. I tried to keep my eyes focused on his but it was fuzzy. "Loges…I think I hit my head."

"I know…I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect you. I didn't get to hold the back of your head…how many fingers Jess?" I saw his hand get raised in front of my face but everything was blurry. I only shrugged and he sighed putting a hand under my arm and walking me out.

Everything went by in a blur. We walked out in her living room to see everything really messed up. Papers, random items were stern around the room and some of them were even still on fire. He lead me out of the apartment though and pulled out a chair along with us. He put it against the wall and set me down on it. He asked one of the many ladies staring at us for a bag of ice or something cold for my head and one ran off. My eyes fluttered shut and the next time I opened them there were two paramedics coming towards me with a bag on one of each of their shoulders. Logan was holding a bag up against the back of my head talking on the phone and telling a few uniformed officers something inside the apartment. My head felt a little better and I straightened up in the chair seeing one of the paramedics give me a stupid smile and lean down in front of me. "Detective…how do you feel?"

"She has a concussion and the back of her head is bleeding. Help my partner and don't take you cock out." He looked up to Logan who I also looked up at and saw him giving the paramedic a death glare. "No…she's okay. She's coherent. I think she can see straight too…at least getting there….yeah. I will. Thank you." He hung up and kneeled down next to me staring at me still. He lowered the bag form my head and smiled small at me. "Hey you…you gave me a little scare there." I smiled small and I was turned slightly so the paramedics go check out my head.

"What the hell happened?" He shifted and kneeled down on his left knee setting a hand on my leg.

"From what the witness is saying down stairs…she saw two guys, all in black throw up what she thought were grenades." I raised my eyebrows and he chuckled. "They weren't. My guess is, homemade bombs. So we have everyone on the lookout for two guys in all black and are told to arrest on sight for attempted murder." I nodded and gasped out feeling a serious amount of pressure on the back of my head. I saw Logan glance up at the paramedic and sighed looking back at me. "I told Ben about the DVD. I gave it to one of the uniforms to take it into for prints and evidence." I nodded again and he slowly stood up. "I'm having someone drop you off at your house."

"Logan we have so much work to do…"

"I wasn't asking you permission Jessica." He leaned down to me and smiled. "You have a concussion. You need to rest. I'll check on you tomorrow morning, see how you feel and we'll go from there. Don't stress." He leaned into me quick and kissed my cheek before standing back up, and sticking his head into the apartment. "Can I have a unit drive Benson home?" I sighed and sat back a little staring at him. All I could see was his back and butt and I caught myself staring at said butt. I smiled small and looked back up hearing him give my address to the cops. He turned back out to me and smiled down at me. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Just a small bump back here. There isn't any serious damage. She's going to have a wicked headache for a while, but Advil and sleep are the best cures for a concussion. Just follow the direction on the bottle." I nodded, knowing he was really talking to me, just too afraid to even look at me. Most paramedics, or firefighters, even some of the cops always made stupid comments to me, or gave me looks like they were fucking me in their head, and Logan always caught on. He always got them to back off and shut up. I was going to miss that when he left me for a new partner.

"Loges…" He looked down at me and I swallowed hard, ready to ask, beg and plead with him, not to leave me. But my phone in my front pocket started ringing and I pulled it out quick. As soon as I saw the number and name I pulled it to my chest and stood up. "I need to take this…one minute." HE nodded and leaned against the door as I walked down the hallway and answered the phone putting it to my ear. "How did you get my number?"

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?" I stopped and leaned against a wall, smiling small. "Your beautiful face is all over the news. So is your partner. Are you alright?"

"Concussion. You didn't answer my question."

"Last night I had to piss and I went down to turn off all the food that was still on and I rifled through your purse."

"You're the dream guy you know that?" He chuckled but it was short lived.

"I know I'm probably going to regret this, but I need a favor." I frowned and put a hand on my hip. Closing my eyes. "Do you know of any federal agents working undercover here?" I laughed and put my head down.

"I'm a detective. I don't get to know that kind of stuff. If there was any federal agents in town, the only one who would know, or at least need to know is the chief. Why? And don't tell me you can't tell me because I already told you so much that could get me fired."

"We have a rat." I perked up and he sighed. "Been in for three years and we had no fucking clue." I slowly turned my head and saw Logan talking to a few cops who were pointing in at the apartment and I sighed.

"Can you meet me at my house. I might be able to help you find out who it is." I heard his response and slowly walked back over to the guys hanging up. When I got closer Logan turned to me and smiled big. "I actually feel pretty crappy…" He nodded quick and motioned for two cops to come over.

"She's ready to go home." I was lead out of the building down to the squad car and helped in the passenger seat. Before I sat down thought I grabbed Logan by his shirt collar and pulled him in for a big hug. He chuckled but wrapped tight around me. "I'm glad you're okay Jess."

"I'm glad you were there to protect me Logan." I closed my eyes holding him tight against me and rested my cheek on his shoulder. I could tell he was uncomfortable with that, but it was my way of asking him to stay with me.

"Call me if you need anything. I'll check on you tomorrow." I nodded softly and he gently helped me sit in the car. I sat in down and pulled my seatbelt on looking out at Logan whispering something to the cop.

The drive was quiet and a little nauseating. The cop only asked if I needed anything form him, and offered to turn on the heat. I smiled and shook my head setting my head on the cool of the window. When he pulled up into my driveway he shut down the car and quickly moved over to my door to help me out. I smiled again and turned down him helping me inside. He nodded but stood outside his car, watching me walk in the house. I waved to him before shutting my door and sighed, locking it quick. When I turned I jumped and groaned covering my eyes with one hand. "You're like a ninja Kendall." I heard him move closer to me, and I smiled feeling his hands go to my waist.

"You look pale. How do you feel?" I removed my hands and looked up at him. "Geeze you do have a concussion." I frowned and very swiftly, he bent slightly and swiped me up, bridal style. My arms wrapped around his neck and he turned walking us to the stairs.

"Are my pupils bad?" He nodded and moved us up the stairs slowly.

"They were saying on the news someone was trying to kill you and your partner." I nodded and locked my ankles together. "You were at someone's apartment? A case?" I nodded again as he gently set me down on my bed. When my head touched the pillow I immediately shut my eyes and sighed out hard. "Just relax Jess…I got you." I felt my shoes get tugged off as a soft kiss was placed on lips.


	10. Chapter 10: Falling In Love

I would think if you stay up for almost 8 hours just watching someone sleep, you're probably in love. If you care enough to watch her, and make sure she's okay, you are in love. I thought about that, while I gently rubbed over her leg with a few fingers. She had rolled onto her side in her sleep, which I took as a good sign that her concussion hadn't put her in a coma or something. So I rolled onto my side and scooted just a little closer to her, so I could actually hear her breathing and I set my hand on her leg. My fingers traced swirly lines up the side of her thigh and I still, watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so calm and so serene. I wanted nothing more than to watch her sleep for the rest of my lives. I didn't need to sleep, or eat or do anything. Just as long as I got to see her face and hear her breath.

When she got home, it was only 10 and when her alarm clock hit 6 in the morning, it went off, beeping very loudly. I jumped up quick and leaned over top of her shutting it off. I couldn't find the button and the beeping wouldn't stop. So I did the only thing I could, and reached behind the nightstand, ripping the cord out of the wall. When the room filled back up with silence, I sighed out, softy and smiled. I quickly moved back down over her and went to lay back down next to her. But I stopped. Her eyes were open and a small, very tiny smile was on her face. I couldn't help but laugh, and feel myself fall more in love with her at that moment, and that thought alone, scared the hell out of me. "There is a button on the top, it says snooze. You could have just hit that."

"It's kind of dark in here. I couldn't see it." She laughed and slowly rolled over, on her back. I laid back, but put my hand under my head and rested on my elbow. My other hand moved out and gently set on her stomach. She turned back to look at me and I smiled down at her. "You are one hell of a sleeper."

"I did get a concussion yesterday." I chuckled and watched her, slowly push herself up. She brought her legs up to her chest quick and hugged around them, tucking down into them and stretching her back, I sat up quick and took the opportunity to get directly behind her and set my hands on her back to slowly rub over it. I leaned in and kissed her neck pushing as much hair away from it as I could, with my nose. "Did you by any chance hear my phone go off?" I hummed a soft "mmm mm" and she sighed raising her head and pushing back into me. "Well I'm thinking whoever did it yesterday…not only wanted Logan and I killed but wanted the evidence destroyed and the crime scene ruined."

"Well if it is the Cristiano's…that's how they play. Dirty. They don't want anyone following their tracks."

"They left me a note Kendall." I froze and she turned her head to me, sighing and shaking her head. "I promised Clarissa I would protect her. They knew I said that…they knew Kendall. Not only did they hurt this girl they personally went after me." I moved my hand sup to her face and she closed her eyes biting her bottom lip. "I got this girl killed."

"Jessica you were doing your job." She pushed away from me and got off the bed quick. With her body contact gone, I was left feeling cold and alone. Even when I watched her walk into the small bathroom in her room, and flick on the light unbuttoning her black shirt, I wanted nothing more than to hold her. Her top feel to the ground and she leaned into the shower turning on the water. I softly shook my head and got out of the bed as well. I was so in love with this girl all I could do was watch her, and hope she could open up to me. I leaned against the wall by the bathroom door and watched her slip out of her pants. When she kicked them to the side and went to unclasp her bra, I saw the scar on the back of her knee and remembered being curious about it the previous night. "Where did you get that scar?" She looked up at me in the mirror and let her bra fall to the ground. She smiled small reaching up and taking out her left pearl earring.

"On my knee?" I nodded and she tossed the small earring on the counter top. "It was my senior year of high school. I was on the varsity volleyball team, like I had been since freshman year. Anyway, we were playing our rivals and those girls knew how to play dirty. One went to spike and I went to dig into it, to make sure it didn't touch the ground. I caught it even though the other team thought it had touched the ground. They started yelling at us, and they came towards us and one of them shoved me. I shoved back and someone came up behind me to pull me back, and the girl I was fighting came forward, with her foot, and kicked in my knee." I stood up straight and stared at her in amazement. She laughed and turned to me shrugging and slipping off her panties. "My knee was destroyed. I had to have surgery and I could not walk for months. I had to get my diploma on crutches." I frowned and she moved forward, got on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek softly. "Please…help yourself to anything in my kitchen if you're hungry."

"Can I make you anything?" She raised an eyebrow and stepped in the shower giving me a sexy smile.

"How about some French toast?" I nodded and she started closing the pink curtain of her shower. "Everything you need is either in the fridge, or pantry. Help yourself." I nodded and she shut the curtain fast. I turned and walked slowly out of the room, yawning and kicking off my shoes.

It had been a while since I took care of someone like this. Staying up all night just to make sure they were okay, and then walking on hands and knees, to do whatever they needed, whenever they needed it. Granted, this was a different situation, but one that made me remember there was a softer side to me once. In the distant, very distant past, I was a different guy, with different ideas. I had a different reason to smile every morning and every night, I didn't lie awake wondering if someone was going to try to kill me or my family the next day. Sometimes I wished for those days again, but I knew they would never come back.

I turned on some lights walking down the stairs and in the kitchen. Her kitchen screamed her personality. It was a little messy, but bright and clean. All of her appliances were either a bright red, or stainless steel. I walked to her fridge and smiled seeing a bunch of almost empty take out packages and boxes, and a gallon of milk, with other random items. I reached in grabbing the carton of eggs, the milk and butter, then shut the door with my butt. I had never really ever told anyone about my rare talent for cooking up culinary master pieces, mostly because I thought it was kind of stupid, and I honestly didn't think I was that good. But the few people I had ever shared my cooking with were now…not here so it didn't matter anyway.

I was just staring on making some scrambled eggs when I heard a car door right outside, like in front of the garage. I turned off the stove and threw the dish towel over my shoulder. I slowly walked out into the dining room, and went to turn down the hall to the front door when I heard a key in the lock. I froze up and flattened up against the wall, waiting and listening. I pulled the gun out from behind me, under my shirt and cocked it quick before the door was opened. I heard the rain coming down harder when it did open and squeezed around the trigger of my gun. "Jess?" I frowned and waited still, hearing the door shut softly. I knew I recognized that voice form somewhere but I couldn't tell from where. "Jessica?" When I heard the footsteps, start and move towards me I walked out from behind the wall and raised the gun. All I saw was detective Dicks face and the flowers he was holding drop to the floor so he could grab his own gun. "What the fuck are you doing here?" His gun got raised and he pointed it right at my face as well. I smiled small and looked at the flowers on the ground. They definitely weren't as big or beautiful as mine, but I was going to keep that to myself.

"Detective Dick! What a pleasure seeing you this morning."

"Where is Jessica?" I chuckled and he squeezed around the gun tighter. "Where is she Knight? I'm not playing any fucking games asshole."

"She's upstairs taking a shower. Relax buddy and put down your gun." I slowly put mine down and set it on the small table in the hallway. He eyed my gun but turned his focus back up to me. I could still smell the vanilla and cinnamon from the French Toast keeping warm in the oven and sighed. "Why don't you come in and enjoy some breakfast and we'll get to know each other."

"Why are you here douchebag?" I started to turn, and walk back in the kitchen but stopped quick hearing his gun get cocked. I turned back slowly to him and raised my hands, in surrender. "Don't' fucking move one muscle Knight. Jessica?!" I frowned and shook my head lowering my hands.

"You have trust issues don't you? Is it about daddy?" He loosened up a bit and I smiled big at him. "You're afraid everyone is going to beat your ass like your dad aren't you? I wonder how your mother deals with that now a days…"

"Shut your fucking mouth before I do it for you." I shrugged and kept a cocky grin on my face as he loosened up a little more. "And if you really want to talk about fathers we should mention how you gave up on yours." My smile fell quick and he chuckled, still holding the gun up, pointed at my face. Before I had time to rebuttal and kick his ass I heard hurried footsteps and then smelt her, before I actually saw her.

"Logan! What the hell are you doing?" She got right in front of me, and _Logan_ put his gun down and glared at her. "What's going on?"

"Why is he here Jess?"

"I was invited, thank you very much." They both gave me dirty looks and I shrugged knowing it was the truth.

"Loges…it's okay. I asked him to be here." Logan looked down at her, looking pretty pissed, and it only made me that much more happy. "What are you doing here Logan?"

"I was coming to check up on you." The house went quiet and I decided I'd try to lighten the mood, and hopefully get him to leave.

"So…anyone want some breakfast and some morning sex?" I was hit in the stomach hard by Jessica, and Logan took a step closer to me getting ready to raise his gun again.

"Kendall go in the kitchen please. Logan calm down." But Logan didn't want to calm down. He moved closer to me, so close Jessica had to step back, making her get flushed into my body. I gently set a hand on her hip and pushed her to the side softly.

"You know what kind of guy you are Logan? The one who falls for a girl, who's clearly not interested, and then pretends to be looking out for her, protecting her, just so he can get laid, whether or not he gets her heart in the end." I saw the fist coming up at my face fast and didn't have time to react. I was hit hard in the eye and I stumbled back.

"Logan stop it!" I felt a hand on my back and saw her bare legs, not even noticing she was in a pair of dark blue booty denim shorts but pushed her aside quick before straightening out. I turned, and rushed into Logan sending him into the wall and made a hard fist, punching him in the gut hard. "Kendall stop!" I was shoved off by Logan who came at me hitting me in the face again, this time the jaw. I pushed him away and swung, getting a hit in on him. Right on his nose. He fell back in the wall again and as I went to go toward shim again, I stopped, getting a gun pointed in my face. Jessica got between the two of us, holding both of our guns up and pointing right at us. I sighed and breathed out hard rubbing my jaw and leaning against the staircase behind me. "I want both of you out of my house right now!"

"Jess…" Logan Went to move towards her but she kept his gun raised and stared at him.

"Now Logan!" I saw a trickle of blood slowly come out form his nose and he put his head back holding the bridge of his nose, groaning slightly. I saw her lower the gun and then lower mine. "I'll clean up your nose. Go to the bathroom." He didn't even hesitate, just rushed past her and hurried into the downstairs bathroom. Now it was my turn. She turned to me, fire in her eyes and handed over my gun. "He's my partner Kendall."

"Not your boyfriend." She paused and put her head down. "I'm not going to apologize for being here for you."

"He's aloud to be here for me too Kendall." I chuckled and pushed off the staircase turning and walking up it. My eye and my jaw hurt really bad, but I ignored it. "Kendall." I ignored her voice and walked into her room, shoving my feet in my shoes and grabbing my sweater off the back of her chair in front of her desk. I walked out quick and bounced down the stairs ready to just leave, so I didn't get in anymore fights. She was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and I walked past her, just to get grabbed on my arm. "Don't be like this please." I turned quick and stared down into her deep blue eyes. "I still work with him. He's…he's my best friend." I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders and loosened up a bit, getting her to let go of my arm.

"Only…you're best friend?"

"Yes." I sighed and leaned down, kissing her hard, and passionately. Her hands went on my sides and pulled me into her. I put one hand in through her still wet hair and pulled her up practically into my mouth. I only pulled away feeling a vibration in my front pocket and pulling it out staring at the screen. All it was, was a message from Carlos, saying he needed me to come into work ASAP. I sighed and put it back in my pocket looking down at her.

"I need to go." She nodded and smiled small. "You probably need to talk to him anyway." She nodded again but didn't seem happy with that. "I'll try to stop by tonight, that okay?' She laughed and got on her tippy toes kissing my cheek.

"I'll try…to find out about any federal agents in town for you today. Don't hold your breath thought." I nodded and kissed her forehead before turning away and walking to her door, and stepping out into the cold brisk air.


	11. Chapter 11:Just Grazed Me

"_Only…you're best friend?" _

"_Yes."_

My heart flipped about a dozen times, listening in on their conversation. I stepped back in the bathroom and shut the door, just a tad. I walked back, until my knees hit the tub and I sat down on the edge quick. I closed my eyes, putting both my elbows on my knees and resting my head in one of the hands. My other hand went up to my nose and I pinched the bridge, hissing at the pain. I hated this. Hated every aspect of it. She was my everything, the love of my life, the whole shebang. And now she was in the arms of another man, a man who kills for the fun of it. A man who talks down to women and makes them do what he wishes, just because he can. I never thought Jessica could be one to do this, to fall so easily for stupid good looks. Why did he get her? Why did I suffer for three years, sleeping alone some nights, and then other nights sleeping with her, in my arms, knowing she was just using me for whatever reason.

I never wanted to feel like this. I never wanted to hurt so bad but she just does that to me. She makes me crazy and happy all in one. I wanted to end the whole thing and I wanted to move on but I couldn't, and unfortunately, I wouldn't. That's not how this world works. "Loges?" I looked up quick, and stood up faster. Jessie walked in, holding a dish towel and a white box she used for first aid. "Sorry I pulled a gun on you." I forced a fake smile and shrugged.

"I might have overreacted. I think…seeing a criminal in your…best friend's house…really makes you concerned." She nodded and sat on the closed toilet, setting the white first aid kit on her lap. Her soft cool hands touched my face and turned it towards her gently and lifted it just a little. We locked eyes and she smiled small.

"I don't think it's broken. I hope anyway…" She grabbed some toilet paper off the roll and brought it back up to my nose, where she dabbed gently. It still hurt but I acted cool, not wanting to be a pussy in front of her. "I should have told you I went to see him." She was trying desperately to avoid eye contact but when she continued wiping my nose, it was hard for her not to. She sighed softly and put down her hands looking at me. "I was asking him for help, about the Cristiano's. I figured a criminal would be able to help, ya know." She opened the box, and grabbed a package of a wet wipe to sanitize my nose which stung like a bitch. She cleaned me up and tossed the bloody wipe in the trash and reached back in the box to get a nose band aid. She opened it up and gently set it on the bridge of my nose, softly. She tossed the wrapper away and slowly stood up. When she was standing, she sighed running a hand through her hair, looking at herself in the mirror. "He's not a bad guy." I shook my head smiling small and got up, standing right behind her, looking over her head at her in the mirror.

"I'll let his record prove you wrong."

"Logan…please don't be like that. He's not a bad guy to me." I frowned and she turned back into me. She left the box of first aid on the sink and set her hand on my chest. "I need to know that this isn't going to cause any problems, being your partner still." I pushed her hands off me and turned out of her bathroom.

"Don't worry about that. I'm not staying your partner for much longer." I knew it was a dick thing to say because I could tell she didn't want me to do it, but I had to. And a lot quicker than either of us would like. There was quite a few things she did not know about me, that would probably cause her to get angry and slap some sense into me. But she could never know the real reasons for anything. It would not only put me in danger, but her as well. I was never going to take that chance on her.

I left her house in a hurry, pissed and really sad. I purposely stepped on the flowers in the middle of her front hallway I brought for her. And I purposely slammed the door hard, and loud. I hadn't expected my visit to be cut so short so I didn't really know where to go. I didn't want to go home, too lonely and depressing and I sure as hell didn't want to go to work yet. The best thing I could think of us getting something to eat. Yeah that's good. Eat my feelings.

I pulled into the only diner I ate at anymore and got out quick walking into the fairly empty diner. I sighed and made my way down to my booth in the back corner. Whenever we did eat here, Jessica and I would always sit in this booth, because it was quite and no one could looking at our work over our shoulders. I took a seat quick and watched one of the many waitresses, that knew me by full name walk up to me, a frown on her face. "Logan Mitchell…no call telling em you and Jessica were okay last night. Why not?" I smiled and shrugged motioning her to sit. She did but on the end and glared at me. "Where is she?"

"At her house with a concussion." She nodded and turned over the coffee cup in front of me. "I'll take the usual Betty."

"Of course you will. No tips from you mister." I smiled watching her walk away shaking my head. Because I'm a cop, they always insist the only it I give them is keeping the streets clean. I still always put down at least a ten maybe even a 20 for them.

I sat back eyeing the diner and noticed the old couple who was also always in the here, every morning, a few booths down, talking quietly to themselves, and laughing at past memories and good times. I smiled and continued my scan of the place. Everything seemed normal and just like every other day when I spotted the other couple at the other end of the diner. The girl, who was obviously Latin of some sort was pressed into the corner of the booth, practically up against the window, while the guy was right next to her, saying something in her ear. I couldn't read his lips, and I couldn't see his hands, but I definitely saw the tears running down the beautiful girls face. My protective mode perked up and I slowly started pushing out form my booth. I was just going to ask if she was okay, and if maybe he could give her some space. I pushed out of the booth and took a step forward when three guys, all also Latin walked in the diner and to the booth. I sat down quick, and squinted seeing a tattoo on the back of one of the guys neck. If I had to assume, the black ink clearly spelled out, "Garcia". I swallowed hard and tried to not look so obvious, that I was staring. The guy that was pushed up against the girl looked up at all three of them, and some words were thrown around. None of them nice. The old couple just a few seats away turned to see them arguing and the cook behind the counter and Betty and two other waitresses stopped also. One of the guys standing reached behind his back, and with his leather jacket raised, I saw a gun, tucked into his jeans. I stood up quick and walked over to them fast. I got between the three standing and the two sitting. One of the three standing looked to me and I smiled, pushing my jacket back on my body showing my badge on the hip. "Everything okay here?" I stared at all of them and they all looked to the girl in the booth. I turned and locked eyes with her. Her big brown eyes were wet with tears and full of fear. I swallowed hard and just as I was turning to look at the guy still way to close to her, I saw her mouth 'help'. The guy next to her was covered in tattoo's and had two big gauges in his ears. "You alright miss?" He turned up to me fast and I turned back to the girl. She did nothing at first and then nodded softly.

"Melissa." I turned to the three next to me and was slowly starting to understand. They were here for her. To help her. She, was somehow involved with the Garcia's. I turned to look back at her and saw she looked just a tad familiar. In the eye area. She looked like she could be Carlos Garcia's sister, or at least cousin of some sort. The guy next to her, I finally noticed had one arm gripping hers, while his other hand, had a gun pointed at her, under the table. She looked away quick, biting her bottom lip. I moved quick and pulled out my own gun, pointing it at his head. He froze and the whole diner went deadly quiet.

"Stand up, put your weapon down and put your hands on your head. Now." The guy laughed and slowly started pushing away from the girl, still holding the gun. I tensed up but he was slowly standing. I took my eyes off him, for one second ad I was hit hard in the gut and my gun was knocked out of my hands. For the second time this morning, I was ran into and thrown into a wall. The back of my head hit the wall hard and I squeezed my eyes shut raising my knee and hitting him in the gut. I shoved him off me and glanced around for my gun. One of the three that had walked in for the girl, was picking it up and getting ready to walk out. The other two were trying to get the girl out of the booth and I turned back to the first guy hearing a gun get cocked. I put up my hands and swallowed hard feeling a horrible pain in my stomach.

"What amazing cop work. You're a real hero you know that." I heard someone yell something in Spanish and we both turned to see the girl pulling on one of the guys arms, while pointing back at me. "Dumb bitch…"

"Watch your mouth." He turned back ot me and raised the gun higher. I swallowed hard and he chuckled.

"Help him!" Those words I understood coming from her. She was pleading with these guys to help me out. I looked to them for a second seeing one of them give in and let go of her raising my own gun and pointing it at his back. He pulled the trigger, just as the guy in front of me did. I felt something hard and warm hit me just on the side of my ribs, and I brogue my hand down to cup my side. I saw the guy in front of me fall face forward, down, hitting the ground hard, dropping the gun from his hand. I clench my jaw to stop the scream that wanted to come out, and walked slowly towards the one on the ground, kicking his gun away from him. "No! If Carlos is that worried he can come get me himself!" I looked up to see the girl push away from one of the guys and run over to me, just as I fell back against a wall and slid down still holding my wound. "Are you okay?" She kneeled down next to me and one of her small, cold hand covered mine while the other held my face. I forced a smile and nodded. "Thank you."

"I didn't do much. I just almost got killed, and I was shot." She smiled small and in the distance I heard sirens. I saw Betty walking to the older couple and the two other waitresses still on the ground, in fear. I pushed my hands off my wound and her hand left mine quick. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed the chief. I explained everything to him, in pained and labored breaths, and he said he was on the way and calling Benson. I groaned in response and hung up hearing an ambulance just outside. I turned towards the girl and in fact as the flashing lights of the ambulance but also took the time to notice how pretty this girl was. She was probably a few years younger than me, but her tan smooth, soft skin and big brown eyes and full lips, made me feel even more weak. We locked eyes for a split second and she smiled, shyly. I smiled back and felt my cheeks get hot from my own shyness. I heard her giggle softly just as the paramedics, and a few cops walked in.

It took thirty minutes to get myself cleaned and bandaged up. The bullet, just barely grazed me and I didn't really need any serious medical supervision, not that I would actually go. I sat on the back of the ambulance with my shirt undone, open showing the thick bandages around my body. I was just cleaning my hands of blood when I heard footsteps coming towards me and saw one of the cops walking the pretty girl towards me. She was smiling at me, and if I didn't know any better…it was kind of flirty. "My hero." Now I defiantly blushed form embarrassment and the cop rolled his eyes, walking away but smiling. "They asked me about what happened and I told them you saw him with the gun pointed at me and you tried to stop him but my…cousin shot him because you told him too." I sat up a little and realized she was trying to ask me to lie for her.

"Well…that's what happened." She looked up, tucking hair behind her ear and smiled small. "Are you alright?"

"Fine now. That was my boyfriend…he gets kind of rough sometimes." I noticed then the bruises on her arm and neck. I slowly moved my hand out to her and gently touched her. We locked eyes again and suddenly, I wanted nothing more than to ask her out on a date, which is weird right?

"Melissa?!" We both turned and I pulled away from her quick. Walking towards us, shoving past people was none other than Carlos Garcia. And of course, as if my morning wasn't going great already, Kendall Knight was waltzing behind him. They both slowed down seeing me and seeing Melissa so close but continued walking towards us. When Carlos got to us he looked me up and down seeing my bandage and then turned to Melissa. "Are you alright?"

"Fine Carlos. This detective helped me." He turned back to me and I watched Kendall walked behind Melissa putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Detective Dick…not so bad after all." Melissa elbowed Kendall in the stomach and pushed him away looking up at her brother, disgusted.

"Thank you Mitchell." Melissa and Kendall gave him a weird look and I swallowed hard, seeing him extend his hand. He chuckled and shook his head. "It take a different kind of man to protect a girl, but it also take another kind of man to accept help and thank someone he may not like very much." I slowly moved out my hand and shook his quick. "Come on Melissa." He pulled away from me and wrapped an arm around the back of her neck leading her away. She turned back to me and smiled small, again flirty. I was left with Kendall in front of me and he pointed to my face.

"Your nose looks fucked up bro." He walked away, walking backwards and giving me a dumb ass smile. I held back the urge to get up and beat his ass, especially because I heard more footsteps coming towards me. I turned and saw Ben walking towards me a worried look on his face.

"Mitchell…we've got a problem." He stopped in front of me and swallowed hard. "We need to go see Don."


	12. Chapter 12: One Hour

I practically ran into the station, hoping Logan was sitting at his desk like he usually is. He was always at work before me. But he wasn't there. Some of the cops looked at me sympathetically because one of the worst things to happen to you in the force is to hear your partner was shot, or killed. It was a fear we had to live with. That was life for us. And the worst part I wasn't with him. I let him go into work by himself. If I had been there, maybe he wouldn't have been shot.

I walked to my desk and sat down hard glancing across the way at Logan's empty desk. I gnawed on my bottom lip and leaned on the edge of my desk. "Benson." I turned my head and saw another detective, one of Logan's good friends, walking towards me. His name was Jeff and he was nice to me, and helped us out sometimes. Him and Logan had gone to high school together and remained friends through the force. "Have you heard from him?" He took the seat by my desk and I shook my head sitting back.

"I tried his cell but he's not answering. I even tried the chief and he's not answering either. DO you know if he was taken to the hospital?"

"From what I heard the bullet just grazed his side. He bled a little but the paramedics cleaned him up and bandaged him." I nodded, feeling a little better and he sighed. "Also, the reason he got shot." I sat up in my chair and he chuckled. "You know Logan. He sees someone in need of help and he jumps in to save the day. He saw a girl in a booth, crying and being pushed around by her boyfriend. Before he could get to her, three guys walked in and one was about to pull out a gun." I raised my eyebrows and he leaned forward. "The girl was Carlos Garcia's sister. The three walking in work for him, and were about to take care of the boyfriend. That's when Logan stepped in."

"So they shot him?" My stomach was turning, only thinking something big was about to happen to Carlos, and especially Kendall.

"No. The boyfriend did and at the same time the guy who was going to pull the gun, shot the boyfriend." I sighed out softly. "The only problem we have now is the guy that shot the boyfriend has Logan's gun." I groaned and pulled myself closer to the desk. "I'll let you know if I find anything else out. And let me know if you need anything." I nodded and he got up gently patting my shoulder. I glanced down at my desk and saw a folder on Kendall and remembered the favor he asked me.

"Hey Jeff…I actually have a question." I spun in my chair and he turned back to me one hand in his pocket of his pants. "DO you know if any federal agents are in town working undercover?" He frowned and nodded slowly.

"Yeah…follow me." I jumped out of my seat and quickly followed after him. I was more than surprised to be led into the chiefs empty office. "If there is anyone in town, it should be in this folder." He walked to a file cabinet and pulled open the top drawer, digging through it. "The chief should have told us if there was one though. Any particular reason you need to know?"

"Well would the F.B.I. send someone in to work with the mob to bring them down?" He glanced over at me and nodded slowly. "Maybe if I could find that person, we could get rid of the mob finally. At least out of this town." He nodded and went back to digging around in the drawer. He slowed down flipping through the files until he stopped on one completely.

"Holy shit there is someone." My stomach turned and I moved forward. He pulled it out and handed it to me. I opened it quick and the first thing I saw was the picture of a guy. A guy I had never seen in person but knew exactly who he was. "Who's James Diamond?" I looked up at him quick and smiled small.

"Thanks for your help Jeff." I backed out of the office giving a friendly smile and wave, before turning and walking to my desk, quickly. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and searched for Kendall's number as I sat down. When I found it I dialed it quick and sat back breathing out hard.

What was going to happen if I actually told him it was James? They would kill him, or cause severe pain to him, and as a cop, to know another cop, or hell even an agent could get killed or hurt, doesn't sit well with me. "Hey pretty girl." I smiled small and looked at the open folder on my desk. James was in a suit and had a badge on his hip, reading F.B.I. "What can I do for you?" I laughed and sat up looking down at the guys file.

"Well…do you remember that favor you asked me?"

"Yes…did you find out who it is?"

"I did." I swallowed hard and closed the file shaking my head. "But I can't tell you."

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"Because I know what you'll do to him." He went quiet and I glanced around the station seeing that no one was watching me or listening. "My partner was shot today."

"I know…I went with Carlos to pick up his sister. What does this have to do with anything?" I could tell he was getting upset and I hated that I even called him to tell him, but I had this crazy idea that I could convince them to not hurt the guy. He was just doing his job. "I'm coming over."

"I'm not at home."

"Then I'll walk through the station." I frowned and leaned back in my chair. "How is Dick?" I groaned and stood up hearing him moving on the other end.

"We've been together for less than two days and already your being a complete prick."

"Who said we're together?" I stopped moving completely and heard a door slam on his end. "I don't know what you thought this was going to be, but it's not that. You needed information from me, and I gave you it. Now I asked for information and I'm going to get it from you, one way or another Jessica. Do not make this difficult. Besides, you and I could never be anything. I kill guys for a living and you put guys like me away in prison. It was never going to work, I'm just glad I got you in bed beforehand." I felt my entire body giving out and fell back in my chair. "Now you're either going to tell me who it is, or I'll find out myself."

"No." It went very quiet on his end and my ager rose up, and my courage reappeared. "I'm not going to be threatened by you." I hung up quick and dropped my phone to the desk like it was burning me. I breathed out hard looked around, again to make sure no one had seen me almost have a complete meltdown. I scanned over the station and stopped on the doors. Walking in slowly, getting greeted by other guys, was Logan and the chief. The chief walked past all of them and smiled warmly at Logan who nodded small at him. The chief headed towards me and I swallowed hard, regaining my composure. Ben smiled at me, the same way he smiled at Logan and I managed a smile back. He walked past me and just as he did, I saw Logan again and he was staring right at me. Right away I knew he could tell something was wrong with me. He turned to the guys talking to him and excused himself before walking away from them. I sat down quick and acted like I had been doing work this whole time. I picked up my pen and opened the nearest folder.

"Jess?" I looked up to see Logan right next to me. His shirt, on the side had blood on it. Not a lot but enough to make me stand up. I made a move to touch it but he grabbed my hand, softly. "What's wrong?" I looked up in his eyes and shook my head, trying my hardest to be convincing. "Okay. I believe you." He frowned and I pulled my hand away from his. "Talk to me." I reached down on my desk and grabbed the folder on James Diamond. I put it in front of him and opened it up. He looked at it quick and turned back up to me. "He's undercover?" I nodded and closed the folder quick. "How did you figure that out?" I shook my head and tucked the folder under my arm, picked my phone up off the desk and grabbed his hand, walking him towards the doors. "Jessica what's going on?" I continued pulling him along until we were outside in the rain. It was still raining a little but not enough to annoy me. "Okay…stop." He pulled out of my hand and got in front of me. "What Jessica?"

"I know how you feel now." He raised his eyebrows and gave me an odd look. "I know what it feels like to…fall, and have no one there to pick you up." His face softened considerably. I moved closer to him and grabbed his hand again.

"What did he do to you?" I laughed and shook my head looking down at the wet ground. "I swear to God Jess I'll kill him."

"It doesn't matter Loges." My hand was let go of and both his hands were on my face lifting it up.

"It does matter. What happened?"

"I…I don't want to talk about it here." He seemed hesitant for a minute before he sighed out and nodded, grabbing my hand again to lead me to the parking lot.

He put me in the passenger seat of his car and drove me through town, all the way to his condo. I never let the file on James Diamond out of my sights for fear Kendall was right behind me ready to kill me for the information. When we got to his house we walked up to his door, him staying very close to me and pushed it open letting me walk in. I loved Logan's house. Everywhere in the small space were books on medical information, several computers and a fancy stereo system. He was nerd for medicine, computers and he loved music. I walked slowly to his dark brown couch and sat down, setting the file on his coffee table. "You want something to drink? Bottle of Jack?" I laughed but shook my head. He sat down next to me, grunting slightly and started unbuttoning his shirt. I watched as he slowly pulled the shirt off his body to expose a thick wrap around his stomach and ribs. He balled up his shirt and threw it on the ground by the end of the couch. He went to undo the wrap and I stopped him.

"Shouldn't you leave it on?" He chuckled and pushed my hands away taking it off anyway. "He told me he was just using me to get this." I pointed to the file and he sighed still unwrapping the bandage.

"You told him you would get him the information?" I nodded and he put his head down finally having the wrap off. Covering a part on his ribs, was a white Band-Aid. A square one with a small puddle of blood showing. "How could you think it was even remotely a good idea to tell a criminal something like that?" I sat back putting my hands in my lap looking at them. I knew he was going to give me a big long speech about being an idiot and falling for a thug and to make it go by quicker I was just going to sit back and take it. "You fell in love with him?" I turned my head and closed my eyes, wiping under my left one. "Jess…"

"He's going to come find me and try to get it from me."

"Over my dead body." I opened my eyes but kept my head turned away from him. "Jessica…it's okay. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." I wiped under my eye again and finally turned to look at him. He was staring at me, worried and I sat up reaching for the file. My hand was grabbed and his other hand pulled my face towards him. He scooted closer to me so our legs were touching, and our lips were inches from each other. "I promise the next time I see him, I'm going to beat the shit out of him." I frowned but pushed into him hard and laid my head in the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around my back and rubbed it softly.

"Logan don't leave me…please."

"What are you talking about?" I felt his lips on my temple by my right eye and sighed pushing into him some more. "Jess?"

"I don't want a new partner." He stayed quiet and I pushed him back onto the couch. I crawled up on the couch next to him and he watched my every move. "I'm sorry about everything we've gone through and I'm sorry I didn't love you back the way you wanted and I don't want…"

"Jess relax…" His hands were back on my face and he kissed my lips softly. I put my hand son his and scooted closer to him so I was on his lap. I put my legs outside his body and pushed my lips closer into his. He kissed me back, harder and his hands fell down to my waist. I pushed my center down on his groin getting a heavy moan from him. "I was all talk." I pulled away just a little and cocked my head smiling small.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was never going to get a new partner. I was just pissed off about everything and I took it out on you. I'm sorry." I huffed and smacked his chest gently. He leaned up, wrapped an arm around my back and pushed my lips back into his. I opened my mouth and let his tongue invade it. I greedily started sucking on it, just as a ring came from my phone. I groaned and pushed away from him, turning my upper half towards the phone. "Just leave it Jessie." I grabbed it but paused seeing Kendall's name and number. "Is it him?" I turned to him and nodded. "Let me answer it." I laughed and pushed off him standing and walking to his kitchen. I answered and put it to my ear.

"You should really ask your partner what he's been up to lately." I frowned and opened his fridge. "Ask him, for me, if you will, how his dinner with Don Cristiano was."

"You're talking out of your ass Kendall."

"Are you sure? Because I have a few interesting photos here, on me right now that would probably ruin his career and reputation. Now if you want to test fate go ahead and keep the information about who the rat is, and I'll get these photos out." I swallowed hard, grabbing a water bottle. "It's a damn shame too…Carlos's little sister really felt something with him. It will be a shame when he gets his ass thrown in prison for being a dirty fucking cop." I slammed the fridge hard and turned just to see Logan staring at me, worried. He was leaning against the frame of the door in the kitchen and I walked slowly over to him. "Why don't you find your way home and we'll…talk. You have an hour Jessica."


	13. Chapter 13: Back Out

It felt like I had an ice pick shoved in the middle of my back. And one in my head. Nothing was stopping the pounding headache or the ache in my heart. Everything that had happened today had gone by too fast. Carlos finding out I had been sleeping with a cop, Jessica calling telling me there was someone working undercover, and then Carlos giving me the ultimatum. Either I got her to tell me who the rat is or he would, and he wouldn't be so kind with her. That was enough, to make me call her back and give her my own ultimatum. I just hoped she wouldn't take my threat lightly. I hated making her upset, and I hated the idea that I could never see her again Carlos's request of course, but I needed to protect my family. However, that didn't mean I had to be nice to her partner. The same one who's been working with the Cristiano's. I was going to make sure she at least knew what kind of dirt bag he is.

"Make this quick. Go in with him James." I turned to the left to see Carlos staring ahead, very angry looking. He didn't even trust me to do this. He was going to have a guy, who's been working for us for only three years come in with us. I gritted my teeth and shoved my door open hard. I got out, and slammed the door even harder walking up the walkway to Jessica's house. Her car wasn't there and it was almost an hour. I put my hand on the door knob, hearing her dogs barking and another car door shut. I turned the knob and sighed feeling it not budge. It was locked. I looked to my left seeing the flower pot and bent down lifting the pot, and grabbing the extra key. I heard footsteps get closer to me and shoved the key in the hole. I shoved the door open, hard, again making it slam against the wall behind it. I walked it, hearing James right behind me and walked right to her couch.

"Kendall?" I looked straight ahead of me and ignored James sitting down next to me. "Dude…I need to tell you something."

"I don't want to hear anything form you James. I don't care."

"No dude…you really need to know." I shook my head turning my head to the right and staring at him. I saw him swallow hard and reach, like he was gouging to grab something in his front pocket. I looked down and saw his wallet through his jeans. I raised an eyebrow and he breathed out hard. Just as he reached in his pocket, Jessica's front door opened making both of us stand up. Walking towards us was Jessie. Behind her, of course was detective dick. Neither of them looked happy, in fact they both looked ready to kill me.

"I see you brought your little bitch."

"Watch your fucking mouth Knight." I stared at Logan for a minute before turning to look at Jessie. I could tell she had been crying, or at least been really upset. It killed me, but I had to continue acting like a jackass.

"I was hoping he wouldn't come. I don't think he'll like see this pictures." She frowned an di steed forward. "Ya know if you wanted…we could forget about all of this, and run away to a deserted island, just you and me pretty girl." She looked away from me clenching her jaw and I smiled. "Here, I'll you show you mine first." I reached behind me, and grabbed the folder tucked under my shirt. I pulled it out and took out the three pictures. I lifted one up, level with her head and looked to Logan. "You're a little slick bastard ya know. I mean…I thought you were just a stuck up asshole for a cop, but your kind of a bad ass aren't you." The picture was ripped from my hand and I looked back to Jessica/ Her mouth was hanging open and her head was slightly shaking. Logan walked up behind her quick and looked over her shoulder. "Now that you have that and I'm not going to plaster that everywhere, I want to know who the rat is." Jessica turned away from me putting the paper down at her side and stared at Logan.

"Please tell me that is fake Logan."

"Jess it's not what it looks like." I chuckle and Jessica turned back to me looking like she was honestly gouging to collapse. I wanted so bad to grab her, hold her, kiss away her fears and pain, and tell her everything was going to be okay. But I couldn't because Carlos's voce still rang in the back of my head. He always made good on his threats and just because I fell head over heels for Jessica, wouldn't change his mind. And it wasn't like I could stand in front of the bullet for her. "Jess…" I snapped back to reality and saw her looking up at me sad. I swallowed hard and stepped towards her. I lowered my head putting my lisp to her ear.

"Carlos knows." I stepped back to see her reaction and nodded seeing her open mouth. "This has to stop. I need to know Jess…and if you don't give it to me he will come after you." She swallowed hard and looked back down at the picture in her hand. "We got that about three days ago. We were told Don was asking for police protection in order to pay for your bosses gambling debts." She looked back to me and to make her feel just a little better I swallowed my pride and looked to Logan. "He was dragged along by Ben…for collateral." I saw Logan loosen up and look down running a hand through his hair.

"Logan?"

"He's telling the truth." We both turned to him and he shook his head walking towards Jessica. "Ben came to me about a month ago asking me for a grand. I could only give him about 200 hundred. Tats when he asked me to come with him to get a loan. Of course stupid me thought he meant an actual loan place but when he ulel dup to Don's house…" Logan breathe dout hard and shook his head. "Don said he would pay off all the guys he's fucked over if we," He pointe dbetween himself and Jessie and I saw Jessie look donw at eh picture. "Ignored what they were going to start doing."

"Which is?" My curiosity had peaked and he turned ot me shrugging.

"I have no idea. He didn't tell Ben either but I guess Ben just blindly agreed. No matter what the Cristiano's do, like beat and rape that girl, we have ac tliek it didn't happen or…" He swallowed hard looking directly in my eyes. "Blame someone else."

"You knew about that? You knew it wasn't Kendall?" He nodded looking sad at Jessie and tok a step forward. Jessie turned ot me fast and breathed out hard. "Does Carlos know any of that?" I scrunched my eyebrows and shrugged.

"Why does that matter?"

"Start world war three between two mob families." We all turned to James who stood up and walked over to us. "What do you guys have on the Cristiano's?" I saw Jessie and Logan give uneasy glances before Logan cleared his throat and moved closer to him.

"Can I talk to you in private?" James gave him a weird look before turning to me. I could have cared less what they did. In fact I would prefer to be alone with Jessica. When I didn't say no or do anything to stop it, they both walked into Jessica's kitchen. I moved towards her quick and grabbed her arms, bending down to level with her eyes. She looked so hurt and sad just looking at me.

"Everything I said to you was because if I didn't Carlos would have come after you." Her gaze went down to the floor and I put a hand on her face bringing it up to mine. "I'm sorry but I can't see you again." She pushed me hard on my chest and I stumbled back hitting a wall.

"Why are you letting him control your life like that?"

"Because you're a cop Jessica! You have been a part of the department that has been harassing my family since we got here!" I swallowed hard and stood up straight shaking my head. "You and I know that the only reason you fucked me and I fucked you was because we needed something from each other. There is nothing more than a physical attraction between the two of us." That seemed to really break her. She stomped towards me and shoved me again on my chest. She then proceeded to hit my chest and saying things, low making it hard for me to understand. She had quite a punch behind her little fists and body and it was hurting. I grabbed her wrists hard and brought her closer to me holding her wrists. "I'm sorry Jessica!" She yanked out of my grips and wiped under her eyes, so I couldn't see the tears she had been shedding. "I'm sorry…"

"You cant just let someone fall in love with you and just throw them away!" I looked away from her, for fear that seeing her, would admit I loved her too. "I know…I know you can make your own decisions. You aren't doing this because Carlos is making you." I turned to her quick and saw her pointing an accusing finger at me. "You're doing this because you don't want to get close to anyone because you're afraid something will happen like with Nicole." My mouth went dry and flashes form the night she was killed played in my head. "So if that's how you want to be fine…then just…go." She put her head down and wiped her face turning away from me. She was walking towards the kitchen when I jumped up and grabbed around her waist and turned her to me. "Let me go Kendall." I put a hand behind her head and pulled her up to me, pressing our lips together. She relaxed a bit, kissing me back softly and putting her arms around my neck pulling me down. Both my arms moved to her back and pulled her in tight to my body. I felt her pulling me down hard and before I realized what she was doing, she was climbing up on my, wrapping her legs around my waist. I put my arms under her butt quick and started walking towards her stairs. She moved the kisses from my mouth, down my jaw and as I walked up the stairs, she started sucking along my neck and biting softly. I held her tighter seeing her bedroom door and rushed into it, closing the door with my foot, hard. I tossed her on the bed and climbed on top of her quick already unzipping her pants and unbuttoning them. We pulled away from the kisses as she started pushing my shirt up off my body. "Kendall…I love you." I stared at my fingers trying my hardest to get her black pants off, and avoiding eye contact. "Tell me you love me back." I tucked my fingers in her pants and panties pulling down roughly. "Tell me you love me or I'm not going to let you have sex with me." I looked up at her face and watched her sit up just a bit and pull her shirt off. She laid back and threw the shirt across the room. She eyed me and laced our hands together. "Say it…"

"I love you." She smiled big and pulled me down by our hands connected.

We had quick sex. Sex that was rough and hard, btu made a point. I wasn't going to care what Carlos said, I loved her and wanted to be with her. "We're all sweaty." I laughed pushing off and out of her. I rolled over and fell next to her on my back. "I need a shower. And something to eat." I ran my hands through my wet messy hair and closed my eyes. "I hope James and Logan are getting along."

"If Logan says something stupid James will knock his ass out." I heard her chuckle beside em and opened my eyes turning to her. "Why is that funny?"

"James wouldn't hit a cop Kendall not being a…" She stopped and sat up quick, making me sit up as well and give her a weird look.

"Being a what?" She shook her head and smiled leaning in to kiss me but I moved back and out of the way. "A what?" Her mouth opened but before she could say anything we both heard the front door slam open. She jumped and I got off the bed pulling up my boxers and jeans.

"Kendall? It's James?" I frowned pulling on a shirt, and watching her get dressed as well. She looked panic hearing Carlos's voice, and got out before I did. I hurried after her and when we got down stairs, she stopped quick, making me run into her. Standing in the middle of her living room was James Logan, and Carlos and Logan and James had their guns pointed at Carlos and Carlos had his pointed at them.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"James is the fucking rat." My mouth dropped open and I turned to look at James. He reached in his pocket and brought out his wallet. He looked through it before pulling out an F.B.I. badge. "Son of a bitch." I swallowed hard watching Carlos tighten around his gun. Down underneath me, I saw Jessie move forward ready to grab her gun on the table. I moved first and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her back. Logan tensed up and moved his gun towards me. I held her tighter and looked to Carlos. "Don't make this messy Detective Dick."

"Logan don't…" Jessie tried pushing out of my arms but I held her tight. "Carlos you wouldn't shoot a federal agent."

"Watch me." We both turned to him and he glanced at me but looked back at James. "You're a fucking piece of shit. Did you think you'd get away with it?"

"Carlos…you don't want a federal agents blood on your hands."

"Whose side are you on Kendall?" I swallowed hard and saw Logan eye me. "You could find any piece of ass anywhere. What's so special about this cunt?" Logan turned his gun back to Carlos who laughed. "Besides…it seems she's got too much baggage with this asshole." I knew it was the truth but I still loved her. Truly I did.

"Just give it up Carlos. You're out numbered." James looked more and more like an agent now and I really grew a deep hatred for him. I knew in order to protect Carlos and I we need to leave and when I say leave, I mean leave town.

"Carlos…back out." He turned to me quick and I nodded. "Back out." He huffed out hard and lowered his gun. "We'll leave…we're leaving…" I let go of Jessica and moved to Carlos eyeing James. "We aren't the ones you need to be taking down." I saw Logan laugh a little and shook my head. "Don't fuck with us and we won't fuck with you."

"The law doesn't work that way Kendall." I flipped off Logan making sure he saw it and turned gently pushing Carlos out, hoping they didn't take their shots.

"Kendall!" I cringed hearing Jessica, but continued walking not wanting it to be harder than it has to be.


	14. Chapter 14:Special Agent Diamond

"Why did we just let them let them leave?" As soon as the front door slammed shut, I felt the air hit me like a ton of bricks. My mind still couldn't wrap around the entire situation and I just wanted to fall down and die. "Fuck…Jess you alright?" Logan appeared in front of me, out of nowhere and his hands where on my face.

"Yeah this is Agent Diamond…I need to talk to Brown…yes please." Logan turned his head away from me and I gently pushed him back. I turned facing James who was staring at me, unmoved by my broken heart. "Brown it's Diamond…well I'm calling because I'm out of the Garcia's…yeah they found me out. No I'm fine…but listen, the Garcia's aren't the problem it's the chief of police here. He's been working with the Cristiano's…yes Don Cristiano. They've been in town for years, but on the down low." He paused and quickly pulled out a cigarette box form his sweater pocket. When he started lighting it up, hearing his lighter click, seemed to hit me hard in the face. I moved forward quick and ripped the lighter and the cigarette out of his hands. His mouth fell open, still listening to his phone call and I turned walking to my back door. I shoved the glass door open and tossed the cigarette and lighter out. "Yeah call me back." I turned leaving the door open and saw James giving me a dirty look. "You're the reason they found me out. How could you have been so stupid to get involved with a guy like Kendall Knight?" I saw Logan move up quick and stand in front of him, blocking us from each other.

"Back off. She didn't do it to ruin your stupid operation. She's not stupid either, so watch or your mouth I'll give your head to Garcia on a silver plate." I couldn't help but smirk seeing Logan stick up for me and crossed my arms over my chest. "What are you going to be doing about the Cristiano's Mr. F.B.I?" James breathed out hard and made his way to my kitchen. Logan looked back at me and gave me a concerned look but I smiled and walked to him kissing his cheek. I walked past him and followed in after James, who had my laptop open on my table, and was leaning over it, typing something fast.

Looking more at James, I could tell he was a little grateful for not working with the Garcia's anymore. He looked really pissed off but like he was able to breathe again. I walked to the chair opposite him and sat down staring at his face. He had stubble on his jaw and chin and going down his neck. He had bright hazel eyes that had dark bag sunder them. His hair, which looked clean and shiny, but just a little messy. If he wasn't such a jerk about this whole thing, I'd find him slightly attractive. But his personality and attitude were very ugly and I hated him a little.

I turned hearing and seeing Logan sitting down next to me and wanted nothing more than to crawl on his lap and sleep away my worries. But having a federal agent in my house might make him think I'm more incapable of being a cop. Or at least a good one. James stood up, and sighed out pulling out his phone again. "As of right now, you two are on leave, and were taking over your station." I looked down at my hands and crossed my legs, not really caring. "A couple more agents will be flying in to set up, and I'm going to need all your reports and information on the Garcia's and Don. I'll also need to see your chief." I saw Logan nod standing up and pulling out his own phone. "Benson…the day that girls apartment was hit with the homemade explosives, was there anything it pointing to Cristiano?"

"There was a tape of her with Matthew, Don's son. She was going to be doing her first lien of coke, and then it was of them having sex." He sat down slowly staring at me, intently and I shrugged sighing. "She got messed up with the wrong guys. I think she wanted out, but was too scared to actually do it. Matthew found out and beat her, and told her it was Kendall."

"Still think he's a good guy?" I sat up quick and swallowed hard my temper rising.

"He didn't od anything to that girl. I know he didn't kill her because the night she was killed he was with me." James sat back a little and I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why didn't you arrest Carlos and Kendall when you had the chance?"

"Don't fucking turn this around on me Benson." I raised an eyebrow and he went quiet. I heard Logan's voice form the other room and saw James shake his head. "To be completely honest…" He leaned forward and scratched at his chin. "I got to know them really well…I literally waited three long years to get something on them and nothing happened. Until Kendall put a bullet in Matthew Cristiano's head." My mouth fell open and he chuckled. "Yeah that was my reaction too. It was the first time they did anything in front of me. I guess I had proven myself long enough. Anyway…that's the only thing I have on them. I'm going to try to convince my boss to let me take down the Cristiano's. And as soon as I hear form Ben I can do that. I just need solid proof any organized crime is going in with them."

"Wait…" He looked up at me eyebrows raised and I scooted closer to the table. "You're not going to tell your boss about Kendall killing…" He shook his head fast and scooted closer as well, clearing his voice.

"Jessica…they became my family. I mean…holy fuck I was trained with this. TO not get sucked into this bullshit but these guys…these guys look out for each other. They are honest to God business men and are damn good at it." He smiled small and shook his head. "As soon as I take down the Cristiano's I'm going to quit my job." I raised an eyebrow and he nodded sitting back. "If Garcia doesn't send out a hit on my head I might even stay here and…" He was cut off by Logan walking in shoving his phone in his pocket and sitting down, a confused look on his face.

"I just called Ben, asking him if you could set up at the station and he asked me where I was and….he said he was on his way over here. He sounded…out of breath… I don't know…it was weird." I stared at him for a minute noticing that his breathing seemed labored himself and glanced down at his side. The plain white shirt he had put on had just a little bit of blood poking through and I turned to him completely.

"You need to change your bandage." He waved me off and leaned on the table breathing out hard. "You're so stubborn Mitchell." He smiled small and I turned back to James. "What will be the first thing you do?" I had always been curious about the F.B.I. but I always stayed in the police force because I was used to it.

"Get as much information on the Cristiano's as I can and get a team ready to take them down." I nodded and sat back. I felt an empty hole in my chest, where my heart used to be remembering Kendall leaving but telling em he loved me. Where did that leave us? What did that mean we were? Obviously, because of how things have turned out, I wasn't ever going to have a real relationship with him, and that completely turned my whole world upside down . Because for whatever reason this man had been the center of my entire life and I without him, I think I would die. I know it sounds cheesy and stupid but it's true. "…maybe she should lie down. She looks a little ill." I looked up, not even noticing I had zoned out and saw both of them staring at me. I smiled and stood up stretching.

"Anyone need some coffee?" James chuckled and nodded also standing up. I turned, towards Logan and put a hand on his shoulder, walking behind him, dragging my hand across his back. I slowly started walking into the kitchen, rubbing my other hand on the back of neck when I heard tires screeching outside. I turned quick to the front of my house and saw Logan and James already walking to the front door. I followed after quick and when I heard the slam of a car door, and then, more tires, I went to reach for my gun in my holster but it wasn't there. I heard shouting, the shouting of Ben, and turned to grab my gun on the coffee table. That's when all hell broke loose.

The shouting got louder and more car doors were slammed. It actually sounded like there was about 50 cars outside my house, and to make my point guns started going off towards my house. I heard glass breaking and bullets whiz by my head, just as I was slammed into my a large body. We hit the floor hard, and this time, I covered my head so it didn't smack the floor. One hand covered my forehead protecting it from the ground and one covered the back of my head. The gun fire didn't stop until all sixteen of the rounds, from the guns, or at least I assumed sixteen rounds. When they did stop, I moved slightly and the body over me, pushed down harder. I heard shouting from outside, but it didn't come in clear all the way. "Fuck…it's Don….with Ben." Logan's voice seemed so far away and I knew it was James over top of me. "God damn-it." James pushed off me slowly and I got up quick, grabbing the gun I had been reaching for. I cocked it and turned to see Logan peeking out behind my window outside.

"Don't kill them! Their fucking innocent!" Logan turned to me and we locked eyes. I swallowed hard hearing Ben's distraught voice and slowly stood up, James getting in front of me. It was pretty cute how James acted towards me in the last few minutes.

"Get out of my way old man….or suffer along with them. This is your fault. You old me if you couldn't pay me back, I'd get those two precious detectives you don't even care about anyway. So get out of my fucking way…or you die." It went completely outside and James and I moved slowly to the door to look out. "Fine…we'll play your way." Just as I pushed between James and Logan, and put my eye on the peep hole, I saw a gun get raised to my bosses head, and the trigger was pulled. A scream left my mouth seeing his dead body fall tot eh ground, but it was cut short with someone covering my mouth and pulling em back. I recognized the scent and the soft touch to be Logan's and turned into him quick, so I could continue screaming in his body. In my entire years as a cop, I had never seen anyone get a bullet in their head. I had never seen someone get killed. Because I was always there after. I was used to dead bodies, but not fresh, and not of my boss. A man I looked up to. "Go get them." When my screaming had stopped, I heard Don's voice again. I also heard footsteps and when I looked up and turned back around, my front door was pushed open hard. James stepped back, and raised his gun fast. Four guys walked in, all holding their own guns pointing them at the three of us. Logan hold on one of my arms tightened as he tried to get in front of me. I stood tall and made him just stand beside me.

"Put your weapons down. Special agent Diamond." I saw James square his shoulders and look intimidating, but all four of the guys acted like he wasn't even there and turned to us.

"You two…lets go." One moved their guns between Logan and I swallowed hard.

"You are taking her."

"Don't worry buddy, you'll be with her." Logan sighed and took a step closer.

"No…you aren't taking her. At all." One of the guys laughed and moved forward getting close to Logan. I saw I the corner of my eye James tighten around his gun, just as the other guy swung hard and fast and hit Logan, making him fall to the floor hard. Logan groaned out and I moved to help him get up, but one of the guys got to me first and wrapped around my body. I quickly started pushing away from him, but another one of the guys moved forward and brought out a white cloth from his pocket. He put it to my face quick and covered my nose and mouth. I inhaled a sharp bitter and disgusting smell just as I heard Logan and James yell and I blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15: Thirst

The sound of the wood hitting on top of the wood was loud and almost annoying. My head was already about two times bigger with a pounding throb encompassing my brain and the fact that the wood hitting wood, was not helping. I couldn't really blame him. He was so pissed off, at himself and me, and of course James. I knew this was bad because Carlos only took his bats to something when he was trying not to hit anyone else. The wood beam holding up the frame of the warehouse storage unit was getting chipped at slowly but surely. He had already gone through three bats, just shattering them to pieces and he had 5 more to go. My place on the floor, leaning against the cold metal door was pretty far away from him, but I knew, at any moment he could snap. And I was the only one here, so I was probably going to get really freaking hard. When I heard his bat drop to the floor and looked up to see him walking towards me, I jumped up fast and swallowed hard, clenching my fist. "Los…"

"You have to be the dumbest piece of shit on the planet! How could you be so fucking stupid?!" I tensed up and baked into the wall, letting him get right in front of me and throw up his hands. "You are such a fucking idiot! Why in God's holy name would you ask a cop to help you find out who was fucking us over?!" I put my head down and put my tail between my legs, just taking the yelling. It would go by much faster if I just let him get his anger out this way. "What is so special about this cunt anyway?!" I looked up quick and without really thinking, I shoved him hard by his shoulders. He stepped back a little and raised both eyebrows. "Oh I get it…your dumbass fell in love with her didn't you?" I closed my mouth quick and he shook his head, laughing. "God damn-it Kendall! What the fuck happened to you? When did you become such a fucking pussy?" My jaw clenched hard he breathed out hard lowering his shoulders. We locked eyes and he softened up, quite a bit. "I'm sorry…this isn't your fault I'm just…I'm in charge of this family and to know that we let someone come in to ruin it…do you know what my granddad would have done to him? He would have broken his knee caps and thrown him out to the ocean. What do you think he'd say to me if he saw the way I was running things?" I leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"Carlos James is out, and I won't see her again…were going to be okay." He shrugged looking down just as one of our delivery drivers walked in looking slightly confused. "What's up?" Carlos turned quick and the guy continued walking to us. He sighed out hard and avoided eye contact with Carlos.

"Uhm…a car just pulled up. James was in the car along with that cop…" I perked up and he shook his head. "Male cop." I frowned and Carlos breathed out hard, shoving past the guy and walking back to his bats. I swallowed hard and gently patted the guys shoulder walking after Carlos. He grabbed a bat and quickly walked to the doors. I hurried after, not really wanting him to start anything with a federal agent. I was also really concerned all of a sudden finding out Jessica wasn't with them.

My concern intensified instantly seeing both of them getting out of Logan's little black sports car. The first thing I noticed was a busted lip on Logan. He also had an arm holding around his stomach, and he looked in a serious amount of pain. James on the other hand, literally had a busted and black eye, and what I was guessing to be a bullet wound in his shoulder. They stopped by the car, both barely standing and looked between Carlos and I. Carlos seemed unmoved by it all and held his bat loosely by his side. I stepped forward getting a huff form Carlos and shook my head. "What the hell happened to you two?" James swallowed hard and looked to Logan who looked down at the ground and shook his head.

"We need your help." I heard a deep chuckle beside me and Logan sighed stepping forward. So did Carlos raising the bat. Logan stopped and put up his free hand. "The police chief was shot and killed right in front of Jessica's house. By Don Cristiano."

"And? You're really breaking my heart with this story Detective Dick but if there is a point, I'd hurry up to it." Logan's gaze went directly to me, and I knew the next thing he was going to say was going to be about Jessica. And it wasn't going to be good.

"He took Jessica." All three pairs of eyes fell on me and my stomach did a few hundred flips. "Ben wanted out, just like that girl, Clarissa did. He wasn't going to pay them the money he borrowed and until he did, he wanted Jessica and me."

"So why didn't they take you?" He pointed to his lip and tightened around his stomach. "So you fought them? Why didn't Benson?" I swallowed hard seeing James step up and shake his head.

"Chloroformed." I turned away fast and squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to even hear the rest. "From what Logan's told me, Ben had a gambling problem and went to Don to pay it back. Under that, Don asked for protection and if Ben fucked up and couldn't pay him back or something went wrong with the cops not following orders…he'd get them."

"Why'd he want them? That seems like the dumbest thing ever…no offense Dick but why want two bodies? He could get anything from the chief." I opened my eyes, wondering why the hell we were sitting around talking about it and not leaving to go get her.

"It has something to do with whatever Don is planning." I turned slowly and saw Carlos staring at me, like he wanted to tell me something. I nervously put my hands in my pockets and turned to the other two. James looked sympathetic and slowly moved forward, limping. "My guys aren't coming in for a few hours and who knows what they could do to her until them, or what they are planning to do." I tensed up and Carlos sighed irritated. I was pretty sure he could tell I was effected by this and he didn't want James putting horrible images in my head, which were already happening. "I can guarantee you guys won't get caught." James starred down at Carlos who was really tense with him being so close. "I'm not going to turn you guys in. Not if you help us take down Don and get back Benson. No matter how you feel about her, she is an officer of the law, and if something happens to her, not only is her blood on their hands, it's on yours." I faced Carlos quick and hoped he could read my mind. He turned to me and sighed out low and softly. His face softened and he walked into me, getting on his tip toes and getting right by my ear. James turned to Logan who was looking down.

"If either of them make one fucking wrong move a bullet goes in their head. He's not going to get away with taking her. I promise you." I closed my eyes fast and nodded even faster. "Get them cleaned up, and I'll get everyone ready." I opened my eyes hearing footsteps and watched him walk back up the stairs. As soon as the doors slammed shut I turned to Loan and James and had to smile.

"You guys put up a hell of a fight." Logan turned up to me and slowly starting walking to me. He looked destroyed, like eh was blaming himself for all this. Now…not that I'd ever tell him this, but it wasn't his fault. This was how the mob works, especially the Italian mob. I cleared my throat and pointed to his side. "What happened?" He looked down and moved his arm down off his body. On his side where I heard he was shot, was more blood. Like a hell of a lot more blood.

"Guy had on brass knuckles. He hit my jaw with them, then when I tried to get up and stop them from taking Jess…" he stopped and we stared at each other. This was the women both of us loved, and for once we both were going to agree on something. Killing all of them. "He kept me on the ground and hit me over and over until one of them shot James." We both turned to him and I noticed how pale he was and how close he was to passing out. I moved to him quick and quickly put one of his arms, the one that wasn't wonder around my neck and started moving him to the stairs. "They knew he was a federal agent, but did it anyway." Logan got on the other side of James and helped me walk him up. As soon as I pulled the door open, I heard a familiar small female voice, talking fast in Spanish. We stepped in to see Carlos walking into the office with his sister following after him, talking but not being heard. Her eyes moved to us but looked away quick. She walked into the office, just to walk back out.

"Detective Mitchell?" We all looked to Logan who had a blush tint on his cheeks and a small smile on his face.

"Don't think about it dude…wrong sister to get involved with." My voice was low so only him and James could hear, and James laughed small. "Melissa…we need some help." She nodded and hurried over to us and instead of helping James or me, she went to Logan's side and gently put her hands on his side. "Sure…he has a bullet in his shoulder but help Detective Dick."

"Kendal shut up and get him sitting or laying. I'll need to clean him up and then take out the bullet." I rolled my eyes, hating being bossed around and followed after her and Logan. "Are you okay detective?"

"Better now…" I rolled my eyes but continued following until we walked into the kitchen. Melissa walked Logan to sink and I walked James to the table. I set him down quick and saw Melissa lift Logan's shirt just to see his side. "How do you know what you're doing?" I walked slowly over to them and saw black and purple bruises veering his ribs.

"I'm in Med school." Logan's eyes seemed to light up and I sighed gently pulling Melissa away. She gave me a weird and irritated look and I raised my eyebrow.

"He has a bullet in his shoulder. Go help him." She sighed but walked away grabbing a dish cloth. I moved in front of Logan and turned on the sink. I grabbed some paper towels and wet them motioning for him to lift up his shirt. He did and leaned back looking over at the table. We stayed relatively quiet, while I gently cleaned up his side, until he sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"She told me she fell in love with you." I looked up at his face to see him staring at me. "For three years I tried to figure out how to get that girl to love me like I loved her and you did it in less than three days." I swallowed hard tossing the bloody paper towel in the sink and grabbed some more keeping it dry. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop them. I know what it's like to love her, and want nothing more then to protect her, but I couldn't stop them…" I shook my head wiping his ribs softly and shrugged.

"He's not going to get away with it Dick." I looked up hearing him sigh softly and he smiled shaking his head.

"DO you have to call me Dick still? You can't call me by my name?" I chuckled and shook my head, declaring his side clean and cry and tossed the paper towels on the ground.

"If you two girls are done…" We both turned looking to the kitchen door and saw Carlos staring at us. "I'd like some help getting ready and figuring out what we're doing here…" I smiled and nodded walking towards him, and softly running into Logan's shoulder. "Let me know when you're done with him mi hija." I saw Melissa nod looking at James's shoulder. I breathed in a hard deep burst of fresh air and hoped the planning didn't take that long. I had a thirst for blood and it wasn't going to be quenched until I had her in my arms and Don was dead.


	16. Chapter 16: Screams

The world was spinning. I mean…the world always spins but, this…this was way too fast. The ground was black and the sky was black…in fact everything was black. And the low talking I could hear, seemed to be getting louder, and I assumed closer. I tried to make my eyes open, to check out my surroundings but nothing was working. It was like my brain was off and no matter what I did, or what I told it, it wasn't going to start working. Not until however I felt something in my mouth. Like a rag. But it wasn't just in my mouth. It was in it but also around my whole head, all the way around to the back, and it felt like it was tied tight. Getting my mind on track, slowly but surely I realized, there was a gag tied around my mouth. And a tie around my eyes. I suddenly remembered what had happened and started to panic. I squeezed my hands tight and started to move them. I didn't get very far. There was a burn around my wrists and it oddly felt like a rope around my wrist. Now I was really starting to freak out.

"Someone's waking up…" I bit down on the rag in my mouth and tried to move my legs but of course, they were tied at my ankles. "Damn she's cute struggling like that…" I groaned softly feeling a hand on my thigh. Not seeing anything had to assume I was being hung form the ceiling which seemed odd. "Why don't you let her see where she is, and take off that gag. I want to hear her screams." I continued to struggle in rope restraints when the tie around my eyes was taken off. I opened my eyes only to shut them. There was blinding light everywhere and it really hurt my head. When the rag was taken out of my mouth, and just laid on my neck and collar bones I swallowed hard, my mouth dry and a little sore. "Detective Benson…so good of you to join us finally. Please…tell me how you're feeling. I'm afraid my associates were a little too crazy with the chloroform, so I apologize for that. However, it seemed necessary especially knowing how…extreme your partner and that rat were with them." I slowly opened my eyes, keeping them hooded, and saw, although it was blurry and a little dizzying, I saw Don Cristiano. The same man who killed my boss. I gritted my teeth hard and watched him stand up from the chair he was just sitting in. He had a cigar in between two fingers in his left hand and dark tinted sunglasses on his face. "I must say…if I knew cops were as beautiful as you, I would have made my son chase after you." I closed my eyes slowly and laughed quietly. "Did I say something funny? Should I change my job to be a comedian?" I reopened my eyes seeing him right in front of me, taking a puff from his cigar.

"What do you want Don?" He put this cigar down, and exhaled hard, making the smoke go all around my face. I turned my head putting it behind my arm straight up and saw about four guys, all holding semi-automatic guns on their shoulders. However, behind them, was a door. If only I could get out of my rope restraints.

"Well Miss Benson I've changed my mind on that." I turned my face back to him to see him raising his cigar again. "Before, with your boss…Mr. Ben Fletcher I was hell bent on just using him to keep my men clean of any accusations that they've committed any crimes. But seeing you…in this very vulnerable position I'm thinking all I want is to get between your legs"

"You're a pig." He laughed quietly and licked his bottom lip. "Why'd you come for my partner and me?" He took another long puff of his cigar and again, breathed the smoke out on me. I just took it, clenching my jaw tight and closing my eyes. "You do know…there is no way you're going to get away with any of this."

"Just like I didn't get away with killing that stupid girl?" I opened my eyes fast and he smiled big staring up at me. "Now that I have your attention…I need to ask you of a huge favor." I swallowed hard watching him put his free hand in his pocket. He didn't bring it back out with a gun or a knife so I relaxed a little bit. "I need you to do your job and find my son." My mouth fell open a little and for a moment he looked a like a real human being with a heart, who cared. "He's been missing for a while. And he always checks in with me. The last time anyone saw him he was at a fast food place getting a burger. I just want him back, and safe. And you're going to find him." I swallowed hard and breathe din hard. "And after you find him, we might just do a little tag team number on you." I closed my eyes fast remembering James telling me Kendall put a bullet in Matthews head and had no idea how I was going to get out of this. I couldn't tell this man, his youngest child was dead, because he'd be on a man hunt for the man I loved. Good position to be stuck in Jess.

"And if I don't help you?" I opened my eyes seeing him nodding his head slowly. His cigar was by his mouth but he wasn't taking a drag. Instead, he moved it towards my body and quickly set the end on my bare neck and pressed down. I yelled out so loud my throat was starting to burn. Literally and of course figuratively. I could hear my skin burning still even over my screams. When it was off, I felt exhausted and felt the tears coming out of my eyes. I looked at him through a watery gaze and he was laughing. I heard a sob leave my mouth and that only seemed to egg him on more.

"Listen sweet ass…if you help…you might just save this pathetic town." My curiosity rose and he nodded. "Seeing as your in no position to stop me you might as well know. Once my son gets back…a few more of my friends around the country are coming in to…help me take down a little family called the Garcia's. They have been a thorn in my side for a very long time and I finally can take them down with the help of your dear old Benny." I gritted my teeth feeling the burn still on my skin. "At a certain time tomorrow…a few dozen bombs will go off around this town and you and the entire police department will have proof leading you to the Garcia's." My mouth fell open again and he nodded. "You got to experience my homemade explosives first hand. How were they?" I breathe din hard and he chuckled. "Detective, just make this easier on yourself and your body. If you don't want to help me, we can certainly take care of you until you do decide to help us." I could only shake my head fast. His smile fell off his face fast and he put his cigar down. "Interesting…Ben said you were a tough bitch. Have it your way baby…" He turned slow and nodded to one of the guys. "Don't kill her…yet. Just make a point. And make sure I can hear the screams…"

**SORRY IT'S KINDA SHORT. JUST ANSWERING SOME QUESTIONS. YOU GUYS LIKE? DO YOU KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? (insert evil laugh here)**


	17. Chapter 17: Alive

The waiting game was always the worst to play. Knowing there was a girl's life on the line, the same one who managed to make me fall to my knees, change my political, historical and morals values in less than an hour, made this game all the more difficult. If it was me, these guys would already be dead and I would have Jessica back in my arms. But of course Carlos had to do this "by the book". A.K.A his grandfathers, and great grandfathers, and great, great grandfathers book. The first rule in that book was to wait, watch then work. We were only on step one. Going to be a long night/morning. The fact that it was almost 3 in the morning didn't make me any happier. "Must be nice to have your own drivers."

Logan Mitchell had been nothing but a pain in my ass since everything happened. His mind was still set in the mindset of a cop. That could eventually lead to his down fall…or at least being shot. He asked over 20,000 questions about the property, the guys, the weapons, the circumstances…it was a bloody miracle I hadn't killed him myself. When we had planned everything, getting the okay form him and Diamond, we had arranged for Logan to ride with me, meaning he'd drive me. And James went with Carlos and I knew that could only be, because Carlos was going to rip him a new one about being the rat. And that should be the least of his worries. He's lucky we didn't kill him and feed him to wildlife out in the middle of the mountains. However, James seemed rather okay with all of this. Him being the federal agent and all, he seemed to be okay with us about to commit a lot of crimes. Logan on the other hand…

"So you get your own driver because you're high ranking?" I put my head back and closed my eyes trying not to reach over to him and strangle him with my bare hands.

"Is this detective Dick asking because he's a cop or is this Logan Mitchell asking because he's curious?" I turned my head slowly to face him and saw him staring straight ahead. I was presently surprised to see him so laid back, and in the position he was in. He had a led raised the one closest to his door, and had it resting on the dash. His other leg was also up but his knee was holding it up on the steering wheel. Since we gave him a pair of clothes to change in, he also looked more like a regular dude, then a cop. His black jeans were a little big, them being Carlos's, and the plain black shirt was also a little big, being mine. He was so short, I don't know how he managed with day to day life.

"From our reports…" He turned to me and shrugged. "it said you were second in command. Am I wrong?" I smiled and turned to look back at the front, at the empty and dark street we were parked on.

"Technically, because I'm not blood, Carlos's brother is second in command. But he's in San Jose so, I guess…yeah here I am." I sunk a little in my seat and pulled my hood on my head. It might be a good idea to get a few zz's in but of course…with Logan Mitchell in the car with me, that wouldn't happen.

"Who was that girl on your desk?" I closed my eyes rolling down my window halfway.

"Why?" He chuckled low and I looked to him quick. He raised a hand and shook his head slowly.

"Dude…your lucky to have Jessica. I don't want her involved in some kind of sick game okay?" I nodded and looked back to the front.

"She was my fiancé." For once, in the past 6 hours, he was quiet. I didn't know if he just didn't have anything else to say or he was waiting for an explanation, but for some reason, my mouth decided to give him one. "She was killed about 8 years ago. I was working in my dad's sport shop…well I was actually running it. Anyway…these four guys came in, and just started acting like jackasses. Harassing customers, knocking shit over. I called the cops and they were escorted off my property. It made my day a living hell, and by the time I got home to Nicole, my fiancé, I was exhausted and irritated. We just went to bed." I paused and turned to see him staring at me intently. I cleared my throat and looked back to the front. "At about 2 in the morning, I was woken up by her, shaking me, telling me she was hearing things. We only lived in a one story, and it was pretty small, so every noise was heard. Especially the glass breaking. I jumped up quick and grabbed my bat. I told her to stay in the room and call 911. As soon as I walked into the living room, I saw the glass from the front window by the door on the ground. I opened the front door quick, and stepped out to see if anyone was there." I paused again not sure how I was able to tell this story again. Only person who ever got these gory details was Carlos, and that was a long time ago. "When I heard Nicole scream, I turned to walk back in the house. I was barely inside when three guns went off, and her screaming stopped. Just as I went to walk down the hall I saw the back door wide open. I ran in, just to have four guys, run into me, one of them hitting me, and knocking me out." I turned to him and saw him looking at his legs. "I woke being questioned by a few different cops and a few detectives. They promised me they would find her killers, and to this day, that promise was never fulfilled." I watched him look up, out at the street and swallowed hard. I was seriously thinking he was going to say some dumbass cop remark but he didn't.

"I'm genuinely sorry Kendall." He didn't look me in the eyes when he said but it still was great to hear. He did turn to me with a small but sad smile. "Now I know why you're not my biggest fan." I chuckled quietly and looked back to the front. "We're going to get her back. I can promise you that trust me." I nodded knowing that was true and relaxed a little. It took a lot for me to talk about that, especially with him and that made me think something good might be coming out of this. Like maybe a friendship, or at least a relationship that we could actually talk civilly.

"Tell me something Mitchell. Why'd you become a cop?" I turned back to him and saw him tense up with my question. I watched him carefully, as he exhaled hard and lick his lips.

"My dad was a real piece of shit. A drunk, a gambler, and had a good left hook." I looked down knowing I was about to hear a bad story just like he just did form me. "I was his punching bag ya know. Nothing I did was right, I was worthless and stupid and weak. My mom never stepped in; afraid she'd get it too, not that I'd want her to have to deal with that but…" He stopped short and I looked up fast to see him with his head back, fists clenched on his legs. "The last time I ever saw my dad, I was on top of him, beating the living hell out of his face. I was 17 and finally sick of the abuse and pain. He came home drunk and spilled beer all over my books and homework. I was a real nerd back in those days. "I smiled small, not doubting that at all. "I don't know…I just snapped. I tackled him to the floor and just started swinging. When my mom heard she ran over to the neighbors to get him to separate us. My dad was already brain dead when they pulled me off." My mouth fell open slightly and he raised his head turning it to look out his window. "I was never charged with anything because I had cuts, and bruises covering my body. They took it as self-defense and my mom backed me up. The court sent em to therapy and everything, but nothing could really close up the wounds he inflicted on me. Until I became a cop at twenty and was called to a disturbance. This man was just beating on his kid. The kid couldn't have been more then 8 years old. When I had the da din handcuffs. The first thing he said was as soon as he got out of jail he'd be back doing it to him again." He finally turned to me and shook his head, no trace of anger or sadness. "It took me 20 years to realize there were guys out there, who liked to hit their kids. And for the rest of my life I was going to be the one who stopped them because I could." I don't know why but hearing that…really changed my entire outlook on him. He defiantly gained my respect.

For the next few minutes we just sat in silence. The only noise was that of the rain starting to come down, hitting the roof and windshield softly. I didn't know what to say to him, and he seemed all talked out. But with the silence only came the reminder the reason we were here. Down the road and in the huge house sitting on the hill was the love of my life. Weather she was dead or alive was still up for discussion and the images of what could be happening to her, flooded my mind. And with those images came the sick fear that again, I'd be alone. That was the worst feeling in the world. "Heads up." I sat up quick seeing Logan sitting up as well, and looked ot the front seeing two headlights coming closer to us. I knew it was James and Carlos, coming back from the grounds check, but still felt the usual nervous twist in my stomach. When the car slowed down and got right next to Logan's side, I breathed out and leaned over a little. There was a smile on James face as Logan rolled down his window and Carlos was laughing rather loudly. I frowned and James stuck his head out looking at us, still smiling like an idiot.

"Hey guys…guess what we just realized?" I assumed both Logan and I were giving him a stupid look because he stopped smiling and cleared his throat turning serious. "We're completely fucked." I frowned again and Carlos stuck his head out as well practically sitting on James.

"They have over 50 guys in there, all with a minimum of two guns on their persons and Lord knows what else."

"50?!" Carlos nodded at Logan but turned his gaze back to me.

"All for one girl…she better be a great lay Kendall." I opened my mouth fast to yell at him but was cut off by James.

"You forgot to tell him the best news." They turned to each other and James raised his eyebrows and nodded back at the house. Carlos looked like he was just hit by a truck and James sighed turning back to Logan and me. "We've been told, there is a very loud female scream coming from the garage." Logan jumped up first shaking his head.

"Why is that good news asshole?" I slapped his arm getting his attention and nodded understanding.

"She's alive."

**OKAY…IT'S ABOUT TO GET ALL KINDS OF CRAY IN THIS BITCH SO HODL ON TIGHT MY SWEETIES! **


	18. Chapter 18: Fight to the Death

You are never trained to handle this kind of pain, or torture. Not as a cop. Maybe a Navy Seal but not as a small city detective. No one tells you that if you scream and beg for them to stop, they won't. Because they want to make you scream, and they want to hear you beg. And I tried to tell myself to not scream because I knew they wanted it but when they burn you, whip you and hit you, over and over, your walls get knocked down and you give in. You scream and you scream loud. You start to beg and you start to question your sanity. Why would I go through all this? To cover up a murder of a mob bosses son of course. But was that really worth all of it? I knew Kendall could take care of himself. And I knew James would be able to step in quick with all those Federal agents he worked with but still, somehow, I was letting this happen to me. Still.

There was another sharp slap to my back with again, another strip of leather. The scream that left me this time, came out as a croak. A barely there noise. My voice was dying. It was so hurt and painful to even breath. My back was so numb now, it was taking a lot for me to feel the hits. I still felt them though, and I blamed the fact that I was stripped down to my bra and panties. So whatever they did to me, it was directly on the skin. I probably had welts, and cuts as big as Texas on my back, but they didn't care. In fact the three guys who were left with me, to get me to agree to help them, seemed to be getting really angry. One of them, the one who had the leather belt in his hands walked around in front of me and stared into my eyes. "Come one lady…we all have families we'd like to get home too. Don't make this so difficult. Just help the guy find his son." I closed my eyes and let my head hang low taking labored breaths.

"I can't help…" There was an irritated sigh behind me and not a second later I felt the burning sensation get thrown on my back again. I couldn't see anything behind me, but I had to assume they had a stove, and they were boiling water. Which they would then throw onto my body. That made my already very hurt wounds, ten times worse. But again, I tried to scream, and I just…couldn't. No noise came out at all. "He's not alive!" In my head saying that seemed like the right thing. They had successfully done their job. That had broken me, and I snapped. The whole room went quiet and I lifted my head slow to see the guy in front of me, get just a little closer. "He…he was killed. Matthew Cristiano was killed."

"By who?" The other two guys got in front of me and I gripped the rope holding my hands up, attached to the ceiling. I had just a little strength left in me, and if I wanted to, I could put in one last goo fight. But when one of the guys pulled out a gun and put it level with my head I loosened up and I desperately tried to think of an excuse. Any excuse would do right about now Jessica…come on think… "Listen cunt…you can either tell us, or your life could end right now. You're choice."

"It…it was a call…a disturbance call we got from a business owner on 4th street. He said he heard what he thought was two hobo's fighting in the alley beside his store. When we sent a unit down their Matthew was dead and so was the crack head he was fighting. Ben knew about it last night, but I guess he didn't tell Don." The one holding the gun, was the only one who stayed near me. The other two quickly backed away and ran behind me, until I heard a door open, and then slam shut. I lowered my head again and closed my eyes, thankful for this to be over. Now it was just up in the air about what they would do with me since I told them what they wanted. Even if it was a lie. This was the type of situation I would love to have Logan in.

"You know…you're pretty damn fuckable." I raised my head fast and saw the gun not in the guy's hand anymore. He was right in front of me, and suddenly, his hands were on my hips. I tightened my grip on the rope again as one of his hands moved to my ass.

"Don't touch me." I jerked away from him, well tried anyway, and he only laughed squeezing onto the flesh on my butt and pushing his other hand in my panties. "Get off me!" I tried to move away again, but two of his fingers found their way inside me and his lips attached to my chest, just above the outlining of my bra. "Leave em alone! Someone…" When I heard the door behind us get shoved open, hard and loud, I tired to turn away but I couldn't. He however, pushed away from me fast, giving me chills, and making me feel disgusted about what he was just doing to me. He moved around me, just a little and chuckled low.

"Surprise, surprise it's you…" The gun shot rang through the big room, making em jump and yell just a little. His body hit onto mine, but fell down hard in front of me. There was a perfect gunshot right between his eyes. My mouth fell open, curiosity oozing from all the pores on my body. When I heard the door shut, behind me and then get locked, it peaked its height. I again tried to look behind me, but when I heard at least three or four pairs of running feet, I stayed looking forward. That was probably the best thing I could have done.

Appearing before me, slightly out of breath and even a little covered in blood was Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos. I felt hot rushed tears leave my eyes, as my body finally just gave up. I loosened in the ropes and let my head hang low, hoping this wasn't some kind of hallucination due to the amount of pain I was in. "Get me that chair…and hold her gently." James's voice was kind and soft, and very soothing as he got right next to me. I know his hands went on the rope tied around my wrists because they gently started to get tugged. Two more pairs of hands went onto my body, softly and carefully making me his out at the slight pain. I heard a chair get picked up and set beside me, just as James jumped on it and pulled a knife out of his pocket. I looked up just to fell more tears leave my eyes. Kendall was in front of me looking damn near tears himself. "Okay…make sure she doesn't fall. Carlos, get her feet will ya?" One of Kendall's hands went up to my face where he cupped it gently and rubbed under my eye. I felt my arms get tugged gently, before they dropped form my restraints making em fall forward into Kendall's warm, strong body. I squeezed my eyes, and gritted my teeth so I didn't scream out anymore, even though it just like hell. One of his arms moved behind me and gently held me, from underneath my butt. I had some strength and I used it to move my arms up and wrap them around his neck. One of my foots was released from its rope and it fell limply to the ground.

"We need to get her out of her fast…" Logan's voice slithered into my ear, giving me a safe and secure burst of energy. I lifted my head fast and turned it to where I thought his voice was coming from. He was beside me, still holding onto my waist, softly, and when he saw me looking he smiled small and rubbed my bare skin. "Hey you…how you doing?"

"There was two guys in here…I told them Matthew was killed by a crack head. They wanted to get Matthew so they could blow up the city or something…" Logan cocked his head and I breathed in hard. "This whole thing has been to get rid of the Garcia's." My other foot was let go and quickly I pushed myself up on my feet. Kendall still held onto me but I managed to turn myself to look at Carlos. He looked super pissed but so did James and Logan. "He's planted bombs around town, the same kind they threw in Clarissa's house, just bigger and more damaging. Don said they had evidence to prove that it was going to be all of your fault." Carlos's jaw clenched and he looked over my shoulder, probably at Kendall.

"We took care of those two guys though…" I turned to James who shook his head and shimmed out of the coat he had on. He put it in front of me and I gratefully took it. I was helped by both Kendall and Logan putting it on and James turned to Carlos. "I don't think we should do anything more. Leave it to my guys; it will be easier on you and your guys."

"Fuck that…I'm taking down Don myself." Kendall gently moved to Logan and walked into Carlos getting between him and James.

"He's right Los. This could get a lot of our guys killed. We just need to let James take care of it." Carlos glanced between Kendall and James and I rested into Logan's body, letting him hold me gently.

"You can't tell me you don't want his ass dead." Carlos pointed to me and the whole room dropped about 20 degrees cooler. Carlos made a fine point that I knew Kendall wouldn't disagree with. When his back muscles tensed up and he turned to James I knew he wasn't going to just walk away from this.

"Kendall they could kill all of us." Kendall shook his head quick and turned to me.

"No because you and Logan are going to take Jessica and go to my place." My mouth fell open as he pulled out some keys and shoved them at Logan. "You guys will need to get the cops and the F.B.I. involved to deal with the bomb threat. Go." He pointed to the door behind us and turned back to Carlos. "Have them come in through the front, to flush them to the back towards us, as soon as they leave." Carlos nodded and pulled out his phone. I didn't understand why it happened, but I was beginning to get dragged to the back door by Logan with James following close. Kendall and Carlos started to talk quietly and I was so weak and hurt I couldn't fight them on letting me go. And even thought my throat hurt and it burned just to breath I manage done last yell.

"Kendall!" Logan stopped moving and Kendall turned to me quick. I felt my bottom lip quiver and he sighed softly walking over to me. I put my head down, hoping he didn't see me crying over him. When I was let go of by Logan and I heard him and James walking away I looked up to see Kendall staring down at me. I moved towards him putting my hand son his sides. His hands went to my face and held it gently. "Don't do it…please just leave with us. They could kill you." He smiled. Of all the smug things to do, this asshole smiled. I frowned, and he moved forward putting his lips on my forehead. I melted instantly and pushed into him.

"I'll be fine. And when I'm done, and I get back to you, I'm going to take you somewhere far away so I can just have you to myself." I smiled laying my head on his chest and held him as tight as I could. "Just go with James and Logan and let them take care of things while Carlos and I take care of things here. Do not leave my house, and get yourself rested and taken care of alright?" I only nodded, hoping I could just stay like this forever but he started pushing me away. "I love you, please remember that." I glanced up at his face and saw how serious he looked.

"I love you too." He leaned down kissing me hard on the lips making my knees wobbly. Our kiss didn't last long. We were interrupted by a soft throat being cleared.

"I'm sorry dude, but there's movement outside…we need to get moving and she needs to leave." We pulled away and just like that, he was gone from my grasps,, He walked next to Carlos, going to a side door and I was grabbed around an arm, and around my waist. James and Logan walked me to the door that led me to my freedom. When we walked out, my body pushed hard into Logan's to shield form the rain and the cold. My bare legs were instantly cold and I shivered like crazy. They hurried me to a car, a big black SUV, and James pulled open the back door, while Logan helped me in. Before it was closed I saw Logan turning and walking back to the house. I felt panicked but James grabbed him and pulled him back.

"What the hell are you doing?" James had to yell over the rain and Logan turned back ot him shaking his head.

"I'm going to help them! Just take her to Kendall's…" He shoved the keys Kendall had given him in his chest and again turned.

"Logan!?" I tried to get out of the car, but James stood in front of me and blocked my view.

"Logan!" Logan ran back to the house making James groan and turn ot me. "Stay in the car. I need to get him. I'll be right back." He pushed me further on the seat and slammed the door shut hard. I groaned moving back to the door when it locked, making the lock disappear completely. I groaned again hitting the window with my fist, seeing James putting the keys back in his pocket. The ones he just used to lock me in the car, without being able to get out.


	19. Chapter 19: New American Classic

It had been a while since just Carlos and I had been able to just go out, and kill a bunch of people. It sounds cruel, and evil but when our business kicked off the ground, we became real men, who made honest paychecks every week, or so. Hell the last time I killed a person was Michael and that wasn't really "fun". He was tied to a chair. There was no sport there. Now, hearing the panic ensue out in the house really pumped up my adrenaline. As I loaded my gun and cocked it, I saw across from me, on the other side of the door frame, Carlos doing the same thing, and I swear…I saw a smile on his face. "You want to hear a funny joke?" He looked up quick and nodded, smiling. "What did the porcupine say to the cactus?" He chuckled shaking his head still staring at me. "Is that you mommy?" He laughed out loud and I quickly pushed the door open to the rest of the house. We were met with about 8 guys all pointing their guns at us. We raised our own fast and I pulled the trigger, not even thinking twice, I hit four of them, while Carlos got the other four. When they fell to the ground, I heard yelling out in front of the house. "What do you get when you mix a snowman with a vampire?" Carlos quickly hit a guy walking in the room, with the butt of his gun and kneed him hard in the gut.

"What's that?" The guy fell to the ground and Carlos put a bullet in his head.

"Frostbite." He laughed loudly and I started walking to another door where I could hear the yelling and gun fire coming from just as it opened. A guy came out, gun raised and before I had time to raise my own, the trigger was pulled. I squeezed my eyes, waiting for the impact to happen, but all I heard was a body dropping to the ground. I opened my eyes fast and saw the guy now on the ground. I turned to Carlos who was looking behind me to the door. I turned quick and saw Logan lowering the gun slowly, a smug grin plastered to his face. He straightened up and slowly walked in.

"You two seem to be doing great." I frowned and relaxed a little.

"What the hell are you doing? Where is Jessica?"

"With James…"

"NO in the car." We all turned to he door again to see James walking in. He seemed out of breath, wet form the rain and pissed at Logan. "Seriously…just run off to help these morons?" Logan shrugged not even upset but I was.

"You guys just left her alone? Hurt?" James opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by bullets whizzing in the room at us. We all ducked and got behind a wall or something, to cover from the bullets. I got behind the wall next to the door and saw James and Logan fall to the floor. Carlos got on the other side of the door I was on and smiled at me.

"When was the last time we did something like this for a girl?"

"Whine your sister was taken by her psycho ex." He frowned and I smiled cocking my gun again. "This just isn't about her anymore dude. You want to make your granddad and your dad proud?" He eyed me, but nodded cocking his own gun. The bullets had stopped coming in at us and I could hear people walking around trying to be sneaky. "Then we take down them. We take down Don and establish a boundary. This is our town and they aren't going to get away with fucking it up." His only response was to laugh and duck his head and arms in the door and began shooting. I only smiled seeing James and Logan standing up and rushing over to us. I pushed off the wall and turned just walking in the room, with gun raised, trigger being pulled. I know for a fact three guys went down, dead, by my bullets. The others were wounded and with the three behind me, they were shot dead quick. I pulled the trigger again just to have a clicking noise come out. I sighed putting my arm down and stepped forward hitting a guy in the face who had just been watching me. He fell to the ground, letting his gun fly out of his hand. I caught it quick and shot him without hesitation. I looked around seeing Carlos shoo the last guy and had no idea how just the four of us could have taken down these 10 or so guys. I heard more gun fire and yelling coming from the front of the house and slowly started walking to the door leading out to the noise. I heard footsteps behind me, but I also heard another door open and close. I turned my head seeing, Just Logan with me, and he nodded to the door.

"Carlos and James, going around." I nodded and turned back to the door quick. I put my hand on the knob and gently turned it, pushing it open slow. I peered in to see some of our guys, on the floor already dead, but most were still fighting, and shooting. I left the door open a crack and turned to Logan who was picking up a gun form the floor. He checked the chamber and nodded tossing his empty gun to the ground. When he looked to me, he frowned, seeing me staring.

"There's a chance we could die here Logan." He chuckled and looked down shaking his head. "And if I do…you have to look out for Jess…"

"First of all." He looked up leaned against the wall beside him. "Jessica can take care of herself. You know that, and you also know if I were to let something happen to you, she would probably kill me." I frowned and he shrugged. "It's the truth, that's just how she works. Second of all…nothing's going to happen to you. I think you forget I've worked on your case for almost a month. I know the shit you've gotten yourself into. You can walk into a burning building, while guns are going off, and someone is throwing grenades, and you still won't get hurt so…there's that. Are we going to do this?" He raised an eyebrow and I smiled looking back at the door.

"You're a real catch you know…I don't know why Jessica never got with you." I heard him sigh irritated beside me and again I reached for the door knob but the lack of guns firing and the new silence in the other room, made me stop. I put my ear closer to the door and heard one pair of footsteps in heavy shoes, and the shuffled feet, like someone was being dragged unwillingly. I also heard what I assumed to be a body being dragged across the floor. And finally I heard another pair of footsteps, and a muffled voice behind a gag perhaps. I saw Loan tense up in the corner of my eye and let him get closer to the door with me.

"Why does it need to be like this Garcia?" I tightened the grip on the knob hearing Don and tried to push the door open but Logan stopped me. He shook his head putting his ear directly on the wood of the door. "Too many lives are being lost, for nothing. Too much blood is being spilled around my house, all because one of your men feel in love with a cop. It doesn't seem right ya know?" I heard a struggle and then a hard hit, knowing Carlos probably wasn't in a good situation right now. "I must admit, she is rather gorgeous…it still doesn't make sense as to why you care so much. And…it makes me wonder where that little blonde bitch of yours is right now." I tensed up even more, feeling the vein in my neck popping out just hearing Don talk about me. "Do you think if I put a bullet in your head right now, he'd come running?" I couldn't take it anymore and pushed Logan aside and shoved the door open with my shoulder. I stormed in, gun raised, but slowed down quick. My mouth went dry and my stomach twisted into awful knots. In front of me, on his knees, with his hands tied behind his back, was Carlos. His nose and mouth were bleeding out, and there was a gash on his head. He didn't look like he was in pain, just really pissed off. Even thought that was bad seeing my best friend, my brother, like that it was worst to see her. Her hands were tied in the front of her by a rope. She still had on James's jacket, but I could tell she felt awkward being half naked in front of all these people around. There was duct tape covering her mouth and the real kicker was the guy behind her, holding her by a handful of her hair. Her head was bent back a little but she still saw me come in, followed by Logan. "Of course…here he is. The man of the hour." I saw Don smoking a cigar with a gun in his other hand standing between Carlos and Jessica both being held rather roughly. To add that sweet cherry on top of this day and this situation, was James, completely knocked out, with a small pool of blood under his head, on the ground, flat on his back. I squeezed around my gun tighter and swallowed hard looking to Don. "And of course…who did he bring other than Detective Mitchell. How are you my boy?" Logan got right beside me, gun also raised at Don.

"I don't think you realize the real severity of your situation Don. You killed the chief of police, kidnapped and beat a police officer ad now have a federal agent knocked out in your house. You're going away for a very long time." Don only laughed and Logan and I took the time to see Carlos staring at me. For as long as I've known Carlos, this face he was giving me, the look he was burning into my brain, made me think, for the first time…Carlos Garcia was scared. That only seemed to anger me more.

"Logan…I'll get to you in a minute. But fro right now…I kind of just want to have a little chit chat with Mr. Knight here." I looked to Don quick and saw him point his gun at Jessie, who squirmed in the guy's grasps. But he didn't keep it on her for long. He turned it to Carlos who seemed unmoved by it all. "It seems…we both need something form each other. See because I want my son back…you want your buddy and your girl back. But…form what I've heard, I can't have my son back." He turned to me, lowering his cigar and flicking the end, making ashes fall to the floor. "From what I've heard Mr. Knight…you put a bullet in my sons head." I swallowed hard seeing Logan tense up and glance to me, looking a little concerned. I shook him off and continued watching Don. "So…nothing that happens can be fair. Unless of course," He paused and looked back at Carlos and Jessica. When he turned ot me there was a small smile on his face. "Someone you care about and love dies at my expense." Before he finished explaining, I knew where this was going. I was going to be forced to choose between the two of them. "Do you think I liked getting the news that my youngest child was killed by a piece of shit like you? Do you think it's easy for me to even want to continue with this life because he's not here anymore? But then I remembered something…there is nothing more fulfilling then getting my revenge." I shifted my weight onto my left foot feeling close to passing out. "So…in order for me to have revenge…you get to decide which one of these two…the love of your life, or your best friend…gets killed." Both Carlos and Jessie started panicking, struggling in their captors grasp and I swallowed hard. Carlos never took his eyes off me in his fight.

"Kendall do not let him kill her." When the words came out of his mouth I felt like my heart was being ripped out. "Don't give into is pathetic attempts to destroy you. I'll be fine. Just take her and go!" Don laughed turning back to Carlos and to my horror raised his gun.

"No!" I dropped my gun to the ground and too a few steps forward getting Don to turn to me eyebrows raised and gun pointed at me. "Kill me." This really got Jessie and Carlos freaking out, and even though her talking was muffled she was probably calling me every name in the book pissed off at me for being stupid. "I'm the one who killed Matthew. They had nothing to do with it. Just take me Don, and let the go. All of them."

"You're a God damn idiot Kendall!" I ignored Carlos seeing Don getting closer to me, while in the corner of my eye I saw Logan moving forward as well, gun raised high and pointed at Don.

"Back off Mitchell…it's fine." Don laughed at Logan and without warning or hesitation, he pulled the trigger. There was a sharp burn in my chest on my right side at the same time it felt like I was being knocked over by a huge fist, sending em straight to the ground. My head smacked onto the concrete and there was a loud yell from Logan, and Carlos and of course the muffled one form Jessica. My head was spinning and my body was turning cold quick, but I still managed to heard, glass breaking, doors being slammed open and then loud horse shouting, from a couple of deep male voices. The shouts were saying something along the lines, of F.B.I. or SWAT, but my head was throbbing; it was hard to make heads or tails of anything. I saw movement above me of a few guys, dressed in all black. I could have sworn I was moving my hands and my arms, but I couldn't feel any of it moving. My chest was completely on fire, and just as my eyes were trying to close, my brain forcing them open, I saw above me, out of nowhere Logan's face. I saw his mouth move, and one of his hands move to my chest, but I couldn't hear him and I couldn't tell him.

Nothing.

**BTW THE TITLE FOR THIS CHAPTER IS FROM THE TAKING BACK SUNDAY SONG. PART OF THE LYRICS ARE, "THAT'S ONE THING THAT I CAN DO NOTHING ABOUT." I DON'T KNOW…IT REMINDED ME OF KENDALL LIKE A LOT, ESPECIALLY FOR WHAT HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER TO HIM. **


	20. Chapter 20: 99

My body was sore, and my mind was numb. All I really wanted was to see someone. Anyone really. Logan, James, Carlos…Kendall. Just hearing his name made my heart burst into a million pieces, and made my eyes shut hard. I clenched around the sheet under me and dug deeper into the pillow and bed. My back hurt at me tensing up and remembering what had happened and I almost reached up for the little button to get the nurse back in here to give me more pain killers. I didn't reach for it though. I was going to suffer through this. At least until I could see Kendall, or could even hear about how he is. I was going to wait it out just a little while longer, until there was some good news from anyone.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up on the small nightstand by my bed. I reached up carefully and grabbed the TV remote. I pushed the power button and slowly turned my head to the left corner and sighed softly watching the TV come on, only to bring up the news. One of the pretty ladies from channel 5 news was standing in front of Don Cristiano's house holding a microphone up to her red lips. "_The reports keep coming in about cops working undercover in both the well know crime families. One F.B.I. agent is said to be in critical condition after being beaten, while one local MPD detective is suffering back troubles, cuts, and slight head trauma. We have not been told what happened to the chief of police, but we do know he was gunned down trying to protect his officers. As to whether or not the department will announce who the new chief of police is, we will have to stay on the scene and wait for the press conference. What we can report is one officer was killed on the scene and the two gangs lost many men. Don Cristiano, who is in F.B.I. custody, will be faced with chargers of, kidnapping, murder, attempted murder, and terroristic acts. There was a bomb scare, that left the police department in a mess, but we are told there is no need to panic as the bombs were disabled and the men behind them, are behind bars. We will keep everyone updated as soon as we get the news ourselves. Back to you John." _I lowered the volume on the TV watching the news casters talking about the weather and had to laugh. Some of what they were reporting was actually true. Ben was killed, but he wasn't trying to protect his officers. And the only reason those bombs didn't go off was because the only guy who knew how to set them off was killed by Kendall. If Matthew was still alive, he could have killed hundreds, maybe thousands of innocent people and when it came full circle, the Garcia family would be under fire and taken in for the crime. In some sick twisted turn of events, Kendall and Carlos and all their workers had saved this town, and the MPD. They were thugs and criminals, but they were also heroes and knowing how this town works, no one was ever going to know the truth about that. They would just go back into the shadows of the city and go back to their quiet lives of running a legitimate business. Probably making it so, I could never see Kendall again.

There was a burst of coldness on my bare back while I was stuck in my thoughts and I hadn't had noticed the footsteps or the presence of anyone in the room until I heard the door shut. I sat up slowly and turned my body, smiling small. Standing by my hospital door, bandaged and stained with dry blood were three of the guys I wanted…need to desperately see. Logan, James and Carlos, all sighed out, around the same time and slowly started walking towards my bed. Logan was the first to reach me, and when he did, he gently touched my shoulder and turned me, so he could look at my back. I put my head down, hanging it low, loving the feeling of his hands on my body. He made a small noise, which sort of sounded like a groan and an incoherent word. I slowly positioned my body into a comfortable sitting position and crossed my legs, Indian style setting my hand sin my lap over my blanket. My hospital gown only covered the front with a small tie around my upper back to keep it on, without touching my open and exposed wounds. I had to wait a few more hours for the disinfecting solution on the cuts and welts to soak in before they applied another coat and then covered my back with bandages. It was painful and I hated that for the rest of my life, my back would be scarred up from a leather belt but I was never going to complain about it. Ever. "You are being seen as a town hero." I closed my eyes, keeping my head down hearing Logan's soft voice behind me. "There are reporters lining up outside the hospital begging to get a chance to talk to you, but I made it very clear if any of them did come in here and bugged you, I'd throw them in jail. And I said if anyone made any comments about the Garcia's or Kendall, they'd be slapped with a lawsuit. I already talked with the departments lawyers and sense the case wen t into the hands of the F.B.I. no one can talk to us about it, or try to get our files. It's federal now." I opened my eyes feeling someone get on my bed in front of me and slowly lifted my head. It was Carlos. Both his eyes were black and blue and swollen. His nose had a bandage on it, and his jaw on the right side seemed bigger than the left. He really took a beating. All in the name to save me. And then to just watch his best friend get shot and maybe even killed in front of him. He was probably here to yell at me. Call me an idiot and blame the entire thing on me. I was going to let him.

"Kendall is stable." My whole body lifted up in spirit and he reached out taking one of my hands and holding it gently. "The doctors had to take the bullet out of his chest because it hit his sternum." I swallowed hard and he squeeze my hand. "He lost quite a bit of blood but he's getting some pumped back in his body and when he wakes up we'll be able to see him. He's going to be okay Jessica." I closed my eyes and put my head back down feeling a few tears leave my eyes. "Hey…don't be like that…come here." I was pulled forward gently and placed on Carlos's chest. He didn't wrap around my back, which I was grateful for. One of his hands wrapped into the back of my hair, which was barely holding up in a messy bun, while the other hand still held one of mine.

"It's my fault…all of this is…" There was another soft hand on the back of my neck that started rubbing gently. "I'm sorry…I didn't know this would happen…" I was pulled tighter into Carlos's neck and chest feeling a soft kiss to my head.

"Do you think Kendall would want to hear you being like this?"

"Or see you like this…" We all turned to the door fast, except James who was holding it open. Kendall slowly pushed himself him, groaning, softly and squeezing his eyes shut. Carlos jumped off the bed fast and walked over to him, grabbing the handle on the back and pushed him in. "I'm like…half alive and you're blaming yourself? I can't leave you alone for five minutes can I?"

"Why aren't you resting?" He frowned up at Logan who shook his head and put up his hands in defense and stepping back next to James, who I just noticed had a wrap around his head with a little bit of blood coming through. My attention was turned back to Kendall fast, seeing him push himself up from the wheelchair. Instead of making Kendall sit back down, Carlos helped him up. "Didn't you just get out of surgery?" I moved over quick seeing the whole point of Kendall getting up. He slowly pulled himself up on my bed next to me, and laid back on the pillow hard and rough. He breathed out, putting on hand on his chest and took a few labored breaths. "Thank God you had boxers on…we would have just seen a whole lot of ass." Kendall casually flipped Logan off but I frowned turning my body so I was sitting, facing him. Mostly because I didn't want him to see my hideous welts and cuts.

"Can you give us a minute please?" I put my head down hearing the other three walk to the door and pull it open. "Oh and congrats on the new job Dick." I looked up quick seeing Logan shaking his head and throwing up his hands staring at Kendall. James gently shoved him out and patted his cheek, while Carlos followed them out, smiling and laughing with James.

"New Job?" I turned to Kendall and saw him frowning at me. "What are you talking about?"

"Weren't you just watching the news?" I shook my head slowly and he sighed pushing himself up, still with labored breaths. "Logan was made the new chief of police." My mouth parted open and one of his hands grabbed mine lacing our hands together. "That's great for him, ya know?" I forced a smile and put my head back down closing my eyes again. "How are you doing?" I only shrugged my shoulders keeping my head down feeling his other hand cup my face. "Can I see your back?" I didn't even look up at him. I just pushed myself off the bed and turned my body to face him. My bare feet instantly felt the cold form the floor and I sat back down the edge fast. I sighed softly reaching up and taking the hair tie out of my messy hair. Before it fell down on my back, I caught it and scooped it up on top of my head to redo the bun I had made earlier. "I'm so sorry your hurt." I opened my eyes and felt my back scream at the amount of stretching I was doing to fix my hair. I ignored the pain, and I ignored Kendall. The moment was going to come soon when he told me he didn't want me anymore. He was going to tell me, a more beautiful women was out there and he was going to find her, tossing me to the side. He was going to find a women who wouldn't get him shot, because that's what he deserved. "I understand if…you hate me, or…because I let this happen…to you. I'm sorry…please know that." I lifted my head wiping the corners of my eyes and swallowed a hard lump. "Please…look at me. Say something. Tell me to go fuck myself and leave you alone…just say anything…please." I turned my head quickly and saw him fighting back tears. I stood up again and tried to remain calm. "What Jessica?"

"Why did…why did you do it? Why'd' you let him shoot you? How…how could you have been that selfish? That stupid?!" He laid back slowly and again put a hand on his chest, rubbing softly. "You could have died…you could have been out of my life Kendall! Don't you realize that?" I wiped my eyes again and felt my bottom lip quiver. "I don't…I don't know why I'm so upset! You don't want to be with me anyway!" Hearing this, he sat up fast, mouth hanging open.

"What do you mean? Of course I want to be with you!"

"How could you want to?! Look at me!" I pointed to my back over my shoulder and saw him scooting closer to the edge of the bed, closest to me. When his legs dangled off the bed e reached out fast and grabbed my hands. I tried to pull them away but his grip was too tight, and he pulled me to him. My body went between his legs, and I put my head down quick, crying on his shoulder. My hands blindly reached out and grabbed the hospital gown on his body and tugged sobbing out quietly.

"You're so funny pretty girl…you think I would leave you just because you were hurt very badly on your back?" I cried louder and dug deeper into him. I hated that he couldn't wrap around me completely and hold me tight against him, but I didn't mind that he gently held onto my hips and laid his head against mine. "You are suck a bad ass you realize that? I mean…you just went through horrible torture and yet you still find time to bitch at me." I pushed away fast and stuck out my bottom lip pouting as best as I could. He smiled and reached up holding both sides of my face rubbing under my eyes softly with his thumbs. "Did you really think I'd leave you that easily?" I sniffled and shrugged making him chuckle. "You'll have to do a lot more than that to get rid of me." I smiled small and nodded slowly. "Besides I promised you'd I'd take you somewhere far away." I smiled shyly and he tucked some loose hair behind my ears. "I think I love you too much to ever want to be away from you. Just don't be getting kidnapped anymore alright?"

"Don't be getting shot anymore jerk…" He rolled his eyes moving in and kissed me softly. I pushed hard into him, happy I could actually kiss him, see him and feel him. It was of course, like most of the time, interrupted by something stupid. Or by two angry doctors pissed that he got out of his room.

"Mr. Knight!" The door burst open and we pulled away. He groaned and gently and slowly laid back down closing his eyes. I moved out of their way as they got beside him, both shaking their heads angrily. "You were just out of surgery 30 minutes ago! You should be sleeping still!"

"I'm fine…I wanted o check on her." They both turned to me and I shrugged smiling small. One sighed softly and put his hand son his hips. "Don't be mad at me…I just wanted to check on her. I'll go back to bed now." Kendall had this way about him that when he told you something like that, no matter who you are, you will probably give in. And you can't ever stay mad at him. It's his devilish charm I think that gets people. You know he's probably a bad guy, but the way he presents himself, and talks to you, makes you think he's the good guy.

99% of the time…he is the good guy.


	21. Chapter 21: This Side of the Glass

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"You know…the last time I was here, I wasn't aloud in." I smiled small, shaking my head and squeezing the small hand in mine. I pulled open my office door and moved out of her way, letting her walk in before me. "Well this is just not fair. Why do you get a bigger office then me? All I have is a tiny little crappy desk that can't hold half the shit on it…" I let my office door shut softly behind me as I followed her in slowly. Her hands grazed over the dark wood on my desk as she stared at the pictures on the walls. "Not that I don't trust you or anything but…who are these hussies with you in these pictures?" I laughed loudly making her turn fully to me and sit on the edge of my desk, raising one eyebrow staring at me. I put both hand sin my loose fitting jeans and let my eyes wander down her body.

I had known, since meeting her she wasn't a normal kind of beautiful. She had this certain look about her that made men, even women fall to their knees in awe. Her hair, being pulled back with a clip right now, and a tiny little yellow flower behind her ear, which I picked for her (not at like a store or anything. Just one off her neighbor's lawn) was put in place perfectly. If one strand of her medium length brown hair, with a slight curl to it, fell out it would probably make her that much more beautiful. And it was her face, that the hair would fall around sometimes, that really made you stare at her, those 5 seconds more. Her eyes which I always got lost in, her dark, deep blue. From far away they looked black almost. But getting closer to her, you could see the shade of blue that could be compared to the night sky when the sun has gone down but there is still some light making the light blue…just a little darker. And if you looked at her eyes, you had to stare at the tiny little button nose, which of course led to her full red lips. Now…if the nose and the eyes and the lips weren't enough, the flawless smooth skin, with just a freckle here and there was sure to catch you off guard.

But it wasn't just her face either. As perfect as it is, I'm not with her for her looks. Her body, while most people assume that because she's a cop, she has big muscles that would make people either think she's a lesbian or just compensating for the fact that she is a cop. But no. There are no muscles on her body…I mean yeah she has muscles but they're not big and manly. Her arms are on the skinny side actually with just a slight hint of definition. Her shoulders and back, which had few scars and even some welts still, where toned and beautifully tan. Her chest which if I had my way, would be a tad bigger, but her c cup breasts are perfectly, perfect. Her stomach, flat, toned and tan, like the rest of her. And of course the real winner in my eyes were her legs. Knowing that if I wanted, I could make those legs, always smooth, wrap around my body, blew me away.

And it was days like these that I loved when she showed off her girly side. She had on a yellow and black flower dress, that came just down to the middle of her thighs. It was bunched up in the middle just under her breast which extenuated the beautiful curve of her body. It was a halter dress cut low in the front, and kind of tight. Not because she couldn't fit into it, I just think it's the way the dress is made…I swear I will never understand how women could want to wear such tight clothes. All the time. Not that I'm really complaining. "Listen Knight…you can't just ignore me and get away with having pictures of these beautiful, blonde, big titty whores all over your office." I looked back up at her face and continued on my path to her. She quickly wrapped her arms around her front, to put up the defense. Her sweater, just a small white one covered her arms and back that would have been bare, with the dress she was wearing. I hated how self-conscious she was with her scars, but no matter how many times I told her she was beautiful, she wouldn't believe me.

"Listen Benson…" I stopped right in front of her, not taking my hands out of my jean pockets, and leaned into her, brushing my lips over her nose softly. "They are my past. If you blame anyone, or should be mad at anyone, Carlos is your guy. I mean…what am I supposed to turn him down after he pays for the hookers?" There was a quick hit to my stomach and I pulled back a little looking in her eyes. "Most of those girls were drunk when I took their pictures, and some are even younger girls. Friends of my sisters." Another hit to my stomach and I sighed rolling my eyes. "Okay let me try this again…uhm they were meaningless women I used to get laid. None of them meant anything to me, but I kept pictures of them to…help remember the good times I had with them." I smiled big and she frowned shaking her head. "How'd I do?" She narrowed her eyes at me and sighed softly.

"If I catch one blonde bimbo anywhere near you…like ever…I will plant cocaine on her and throw her ass in prison." I couldn't help but laugh and nod at the same time as she turned her head looking over her shoulder at my desk. "So what do you need to do here before we go?" I sighed, remembering I actually had legitimate work to do and slowly moved around her, walking behind my desk.

"I just need to sign off on some contracts, handle some bills that no one in this place can do themselves, and work out a schedule with Carlos for when we get back."

"Anything I can do to help?" She pushed off the edge of my desk and I turned on the monitor of my computer. I smiled small and pointed to the filing cabinets along the wall to my left.

"The last one, in the corner, in the top drawer, in the very first pocket sleeve is a bunch of unorganized papers on clients with the last name starting with A. Can you get me that folder?" She smiled big and nodded, practically running to the cabinet. I chuckled quickly typing in my password and watched her pull the drawer open, looking in it suspiciously. "If you like being a clean cop I wouldn't look in there too long." She turned to me horrified and I laughed shaking my head. "I'm kidding pretty girl." She rolled her eyes grabbing the thick folder in the very front and pushed the drawer closed. She walked over to me smiling again and walked behind my desk setting the folder in front of me. I opened it seeing her standing awkwardly beside me and laughed to myself sitting back. "Take a seat babe." She moved quick sitting on my lap but to the side so I could see my desk and computer. One of her arms wrapped around the back of my neck and kissed the side of my head softly as I started to look through the folder.

She sat quietly and still on my lap for about 10 minutes while I worked. She would play with the hair on the bottom of my neck and plant kisses here and there along my face and neck. I had gotten through four contracts before there was a knock at my door and it pushed open. We both looked to it and I smiled small watching Carlos walk in. He frowned and threw up his hands. "No one told me it was bring your girlfriend to work day!" Jessica laughed shifting on my lap and I sat back a little watching him walk to the chairs in front of my desk and sit down. "So…how long you guys going to be gone, and when you get back am I going to be able to use you for some stuff?" He was being as vague as he possibly could, because Jessica was in the room, and knowing that meant it wasn't anything good.

"Some stuff? Jesus Christ if you guys want some privacy I can leave." She started pushing herself up off my lap but I pulled her down quick and shook my head to Carlos who shrugged. "Seriously it's okay…I actually need to use the bathroom. Where is it?" I let her go as she pushed off me completely and walked around my desk. Carlos pointed out the door and then to the left. She nodded, punching his arm as she went. When she turned around to close the door she gave me a small sweet smile. The door shut softly and Carlos sat up leaning on my desk.

"How is she doing?" I threw my pen on the desk and leaned back completely shaking my head.

"No idea…I mean. Yeah she's the same. But I honestly don't remember the last time she let me see her naked. And I'm not just saying sex wise…she won't even dress or undress in front of me. She takes her clothes in the bathroom dude. It really fucked with her head. The torture and God only knows what else that fucking bastard did. You know…he's fucking lucky the feds have him. I swear to God man…"

"Wow you probably don't want to hear my news then…" I frowned and cocked an eyebrow breathing out slowly. "I got a call from James. Don got out. I don't know all the details, but I guess it was quite a show. A bunch of tear gas, guns firing into the air…you know, the typical Mob bullshit to get their boss out of custody. No one knows where he is, or anything about the escape. But we were told, and I asked James and Logan not to tell her anything yet until I could talk to you." I nodded slow and chuckled softly.

"So…that's the 'stuff' you wanted me to help you with when we get back?" He nodded giving a side, cocky grin and I sat up shrugging. "Were gone two weeks. The last weeks of her paid leave." He nodded again and just as I was about to ask if he had any plans set in motion for Don yet, my door was pushed open and three cops, all in uniforms barged in, one holding a pair of handcuffs.

"Kendall Knight." I stood slowly as the one with the handcuffs came towards me and grabbed one of my arms twisting it behind my back. "You are under arrest. " My mouth fell open as I felt the all too familiar metal on my wrist and the other one, just pulled and twisted behind my back. Carlos immediately started protesting getting held back by the other two cops as I was led out of my office. I was pushed roughly down the hall, clenching my jaw hard hearing Carlos yelling at the two other cops, and just as I was shoved to the front lobby area I heard Jessica asking, rather angrily where the hell they were taking me and on what ground. I glanced back just as I was pushed out into the semi-warm fresh air to see both her and Carlos being held back.

The drive to the police station was all too familiar and irritating. I tried asking the driver at least 50 times why I was arrested and complained I wasn't read my Miranda rights. Yeah this isn't my first ride in the back of a cop car, in handcuffs. Unfortunately my anger only grew when he ignored me and turned up his radio on his shoulder. I decided to watch the town go by, thinking of anything they could possibly have on me, even thought my new friend, the chief of police said I wouldn't be charged with anything for the past two months or so. But I guess once a dirty fucking cop, always a dirty fucking cop.

I was dragged through the front doors of the station by this guy who was much smaller than me and I could have easily taken. When he pulled me out towards the interrogation rooms, I sighed realizing it was going to be one of those trips. Where I get blamed for some stupid shit I didn't do. However, once we started getting closer to the rooms, he unhand cuffed me, and stopped me right at the first room. He pushed the door open and lightly shoved me in. I turned quick seeing him laughing but closing the door. I moved quick to stop the door from shutting but it was too late. I sighed turning slowly seeing only one small light on the corner of a desk flushed up against the wall. There was an empty chair, next to a chair being occupied, sitting in front of the desk and when I got closer I could hardly believe it was Logan sitting there. I pulled the empty chair out next to him and sat down hard. "What the fuck Dick?" He turned to me frowning and sipping from his cup of coffee. He gently set it on the table, wiping his mouth.

"Hey…watch your mouth Knight and calm down. You're not really in trouble. I just had them arrest you because I knew you wouldn't come on your own." I sat back nodding and he cleared his throat turning to me. "Now…think back about a month ago when we went into Don Cristiano's house and kicked some ass and took some names…you remember the talk we had before hand in the car?" I nodded small feeling a blush cover my face, hating that he remembered it and looked anywhere but in his eyes. My gaze fell on the two way mirror getting my attention quick. I could easily make out the back of James's head. He was sitting in a chair in front of a table across from a guy. He looked like a crack head, and I was curious as to why I would even care. "Meet Jimmy Swanson. His current day job is selling heroin on the street corners and his residence lies under the bridge down town, so he has a view of the water." I turned back to Logan who opened a folder on the table in front of us and tapped it. "We did some digging…well I did some digging with the help of Garcia to track this son of a bitch down. I know it doesn't make any of what happened better, but I wanted to prove to you that not all of us pigs are the same." He smiled small and I shook my head, beyond confused.

"What the hell are you talking about Logan?" He laughed and stood up pressing the small black device in his ear.

"Come in for a second." I turned quick seeing James push away from the table and walk to the door. Not a second later he walked in the room we were in, and smiled big at me.

"Hey buddy! I thought you would be on your plane to paradise already with that little hottie?" I frowned standing up, between them and James turned to Logan. "He's basically crying like a little bitch in there. He keeps saying sorry and shit but…I don't buy it. He has confessed however and we have that on tape now so…book him Dan-o…or Logan-o…whatever. I'll book him." He turned walking to the door but I reached out and grabbed his arm hard.

"Wait…what the hell is going on?" They both turned to me and Logan swallowed hard pointing to the pathetic looking guy in the room next to us.

"Jimmy Swanson was one of the guys who killed Nicole. I found him, like I said with the help of Carlos." I let a hard breathe leave my mouth as I fell back in my seat hard. All I saw was the man in the chair in the room next to us. All I wanted to do was go over there and beat the living hell out of him. Or maybe shoot him three times. "Were still trying to find the other three…but this is a really good start. Now he can go behind bars, where he belongs." I heard the door open again and turned quick seeing Carlos walk in. He looked around nodding his head and smiling.

"I always wondered what these rooms looked like. It's pretty cool to be on this side of the glass." James laughed clapping his shoulder, while he stopped in front of me. "Dude…I think it might pay off with you dating a cop and all now. It's like…you're fucking the law, and the law isn't fucking us over."

"Well technically, Kendall isn't the only one. You're sister's fucking the law too." James elbowed Carlos who turned up to him. James swallowed hard, and turned to Logan. "Sorry…they get loud at night. I shouldn't have agreed to be your roommate dude. I mean…I don't know much Spanish, but she was yelling a slew of profanities…"

"James!" He stopped and cleared his throat letting go of Carlos. He turned and walked out of the room quick.

"Anyway…my point is…Logan and James and Jessica…they aren't that bad. I actually like them ya know…especially after Logan did all this for you. It…it gives me hope for our future as business partners and…" Carlos looked to Logan and shrugged. "Friends. But I swear to God dude if you break my little sisters heart…" I stood up quick putting a hand on Carlos's shoulder, smiling.

"Don't worry Bro…he's a good guy." Carlos mumbled something in Spanish under his breath as he turned and walked out of the room closing it behind him. I turned quick to Logan and put out my hand. "You're a good guy Logan Mitchell, chief of police." He smiled and gently took my hand shaking it.

"You are too. Jessica is one lucky girl…take care of her on your vacation." I nodded and let go of his hand. "I know Carlos already told you about Don. But were going to get him again. Trust me." I laughed putting my hands in my pockets and watched James and another guy go in the room and lift the guy form his chair, and hand cuff him. They slowly walked him out and my shoulder was gently shoved. "Get going dude. You need to catch your plane." I smiled, reaching for the door handle and pulled it open stepping out. The first person I saw was Jessica. She was leaning against the wall talking to Carlos quietly, looking as beautiful as ever. Again, her beauty made me stop in my tracks and suck in a hard breath. When she saw me, staring she smiled and pushed off the wall, walking towards me.

"Please tell you're jerk of a friend that my acting was exceptional back there! I really sold that I was upset about you being arrested didn't I?!" She pouted putting her arms around my neck and kissing me softly. I smiled nodding and saw Carlos, Logan and James get behind her, smiling at us.

"Of course you did baby." I kissed her back hearing a collective, "ewe" from the other three and pulled away from her. Her fingers dragged through my hair and she gave me a concerned look.

"Is everything okay? With…" She paused and swallowed hard looking down. I kissed into her soft hair gently and closed my eyes.

"Yeah…everything fine. I have you. What more could I want or need?" She nodded against em and I turned us, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hey Knight…bring her home unhurt. I need my new partner ready for crime fighting." I gave thumbs up to James who smiled big and nudged Logan. "Look at me…I got the hot girl as my new partner. I'm awesome." I kept my head turned as I walked her out seeing Logan shove him hard, into Carlos who shoved him back. I laughed turning my head back to the front, and pulled her in tight smiling as big as I could.

"I love you Benson." One of her hands slipped into the back pocket of my jeans and she sighed.

"I love you too Knight."


	22. Chapter 22:Tequila, Damsel and Handcuffs

Nothing taste better with tequila then sex. A few shots of tequila…rather the whole bottle of tequila and three hours of dancing and laughing later I was on my hands and knees on the hotel bed, my head pounding and my body on fire. I didn't even care my whole body was exposed to him. Especially my back. Nothing gives you courage like alcohol. Usually I wouldn't even be naked in front of him. And usually I wouldn't be just so willing to let someone take this much control over me. But since leaving the club being carried in his arms because I couldn't walk in my heels and it was too easy for me to just take off the shoes; I kind of just melted away. I let him strip me, I let him get my body the way he wanted and then started pounding the living hell out of me. I could barely keep myself up and I collapsed on the bed, turning my head to the side, laying it on the pillow. I gripped the blanket under me closing my eyes and moaning softly feeling him grip my hips and move them down over my butt. I quickly move done of my hands down the bed and raised it underneath me to touch myself while he still slammed into me. His grunting and groaning was louder than mine, and deeper; stronger. He wasn't messing around with this. He probably wasn't thinking about us being in love. He probably wasn't thinking about us making love. This was pure, raw and nasty sex. Skin slapping against skin was the only thing, besides our moans and groans that could be heard. And I bet if you listened very carefully, you could hear the waves crashing down at the beach below us.

"Baby…you're so beautiful." One of his hands slowly and gently rubbed over my back. There was a hint of pain mixed with the immense pleasure I was feeling and instead of telling him not to touch my back, I pushed back onto him. My back slapped against his chest and both his hands grabbed my hips holding me against him. My head laid onto his shoulder, just as I felt a soft rumble rip through my core making my breath pick up speed, my eyes squeeze shut hard and my hand still touching myself moved around just a little harder and faster. My neck started to get sucked on as he pulled my body back onto him faster and harder. It was all becoming too much and just as he gently bit down onto the sensitive, already red and sensitive skin on my neck, my body gave up and fell forwards screaming out his name, shaking, letting him continue to hit into me hard. I heard him mumbling shit over and over while he shuttered over top of me and then fell on top of me. He kissed into my hair, while still saying shit and fuck over and over.

I don't even remember falling asleep but I obviously had because when my eyes opened the room was bright and warm with the sun blaring in from the open patio doors. I was on my stomach my hands curled up under my body my head right in the center of one of the pillows. I could feel something soft covering my legs and my butt, up to the bottom of my back. I yawned tilting my head so I could see a white sheet over the lower half of my body. I groaned feeling an out of nowhere headache start and put my head back to its original spot closing my eyes. "You're awake…" I smiled hearing him behind me, and then felt a dip on the bed next to me and opened my eyes slowly. I saw his right hand go right in front of my head on the pillow and then felt a soft kiss to my temple. "You are such a light weight…5 shots of tequila and you let me get in your panties."

"That wasn't because I was drunk…and I wasn't drunk." He laughed grazing his lips over my ear sending a shiver up and down my spine.

"Whatever you say pretty girl. Needless to say…it was a great night. I didn't know you could dance like that."

"Now that was because of the tequila." He laughed louder in my ear and moved over top of me, trapping my body underneath him. He sat gently down on the back of my thighs, not putting all his weight on me, but enough to not let me move. I felt the sheet that was once covering my butt, move away. His hands quickly replaced the sheet and gently rubbed over my cheeks. My cheeks on my face went red quick realizing my scarred back was completely exposed to him. I quickly pushed up on my elbows and untied my hair form the high pony tail it managed to stay in since last night. "What is on the agenda today handsome?" I let my hair drop over the top of my back and he sighed leaning down again, putting both hands outside my head. He nudged his head into mine and rubbed his scruffy chin and cheek against my soft face. I was really liking the mountain man facial hair he was pulling off. It made him like 1000 times sexier.

"Surfing…some more drinking. Oh remember we saw that ad for the cliff diving. That could be fun."

"Yeah or…we could not. I don't like heights. Maybe we could just sit by the beach and tan."

"You don't need to tan anymore…" He had a soft whine to his voice that made me smile small. "Unless…you'd let me teach you how to surf?" I quirked up an eyebrow and turned to look at him. His hair was still messy form his sleep and he had a goofy grin on his face.

"You know how to surf?" He chuckled like a little kid and jumped off my body and bed. I quickly sat up and turned my back away from him, watching him walk right to our bags on the floor by the small table. "Let em change and you can teach me anything." He pulled his black swim trunks out and turned to me mouth open wide. I smiled and got of the bed walking next to him, kissed his cheek, and grabbed my purse and reached in my own bag grabbing a plain white bikini.

I kept myself in the bathroom even after I had changed into my bikini. I also brushed my teeth and hair, washed my face and even put on some waterproof mascara before just sitting on the closed toilet lid. I was feeling self-conscience again and didn't want to go out in public with my back looking the way it does. I had only sat for 5 minutes before there was a soft knock at the door. "Baby? You alright?" I smiled small and got up walking to the door pulling it open. His eyes quickly darted down my body and grinned big. "You are defiantly alright." I rolled my eyes hitting his bare stomach and walked out past him. I couldn't help but also notice how freaking God like he looked but kept it inside. His stomach wasn't flat. There were a few muscles like maybe…6 or hell…even 8. And he had the delicious v-line leading down into his pants. It actually made me drool a little. "Hey…uhm before we go…I need to talk to you about something." I smiled and nodded turning to him sitting down and grabbing a pair of flip flops out of my bag. He sat on the corner edge of the bed and put his hands on his knees, breathing out hard. "Last night…I mean damn that was great. It was actually fucking amazing." I chuckled and looked down in my bag to see if I had just a small sweater I could put on. "But when I woke up this morning…there was no condom crazily thrown to the floor, not even in the trash. I checked the bed and the sheets but…nothing. I don't…think I put one on last night Jess." I chuckled pulling out a small black long flowy sweater that didn't button up or anything. Just good enough to cover my back, which I wanted. "Why is that funny honey?"

"Because I'm on birth control. And you pulled out." He raised an eyebrow and I stood up pulling the sweater on. "Come on I'm a little hungry and need some ice cold water." I put out a hand for him but he stood up, shaking his head.

"Baby I didn't pull out. There was no mess in the sheets alright. I came inside you." I opened my mouth to tell him about my birth control but he put up a hand and beat me to the punch. "You didn't bring your birth control." My mind and body froze quickly and my whole world flipped upside down. "I mean…there's a chance it won't produce anything but we can't know for sure." I nodded slowly and he put both hands on my shoulders gently pulling me into him. "And I think I should tell you this now since you're already derailed but…Don got away." I closed my eyes laying my head on his chest wrapping around him squeezing him tight. "Logan and James are already working hard on trying to find him and help the idiots who let him get away so you don't need to worry about it." I nodded again but also pushed into him harder. I wanted to break down, scream and yell at him. But I couldn't. I didn't have the energy or even the mindset to fight him on the situation. The whole idea that I might be pregnant with a crazy mob boss out there on the loose really fucked with my head and I felt like throwing up. No wait…I actually needed to throw up. I pushed away form him fast and ran back in the bathroom throwing the lid open. I fell to my knees and hovered over the bowl, dry heaving a few times before actually throwing up. Even before I was done I felt my hair being pulled back and a soft hand rub over my back. "It's okay...we'll get through all the baby stuff and even deal with Don when we get back, just relax babe…I won't leave you or let you get hurt again." I slowly sat back on my feet and rested my elbows on the toilet resting my head in my hands. I shook my head softly and chuckled a little.

"My head is really messed up with all that but my stomach…is still messed up from the tequila." He laughed softy behind me and kissed my ear. "When did you hear about Don?"

"The day we left. Carlos told me Logan and James had found out and as soon as they did, they started to work on finding him. And trust me they will."

"So you four just decided to keep me in the dark and laugh about it amongst yourselves?" I pushed off the toilet and shoved him away. I didn't turn to look at him but I pushed away from the toilet closing the lid and flushing it. I leaned against the wall and wiped the corner of my mouth. "Did you think I couldn't handle the mental and emotional pain it would bring hearing the fucking piece of shit is out in the world again?" I stretched my legs out in front of me in front of him and set my hands in my lap. I finally turned up to him and saw a blank, almost made face staring back at me. "Just because I had to go through some stupid shit doesn't mean I can't handle that kind of news. I'm still a cop Kendall. I can hear that kind of stuff."

"Right…which is why you always have to have something on, covering your back." I froze again and saw him move around, leaning against the side of the tub opposite me. He also stretched his legs out in front of him, and moved his legs right next to mine.

"What…what the hell is that supposed to me?" He only shook his head scratching his chest, acting like I wasn't just about to rip off his head. "You don't think I can handle this?"

"No I don't. And the sooner you admit that you are hurting emotionally and physically the faster you can heal and recover from this. Stop trying to cover all this up and put on a strong bold face that you're okay, because you're not Jessica. If you hadn't been drunk last night you wouldn't have let me have sex with you or, let me see you naked. In the past month and a half all you've done is push me away, so again…no I don't think you can handle Don being out." I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him my best mean face. "Oh you think that look is going to work on me pretty girl? I don't care if you're a cop. I saw what that guy was doing to you, and I saw how they treated you. SO keep playing this mind game with everyone else, but don't expect it to work on me anymore. I'm thinking I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, and I need to know that you feel comfortable enough with me, to tell me when you're scared or sad, or mad." I put my head down and wiped the corner of my mouth again. I was trying to find the words to say to fight him on it and argue but I couldn't. All I could think of was he was going to be spending the rest of his life with me. "I love you Jessica Marie Benson. Everything about you even your obnoxious ways of hiding shit and covering up your pain. So please trust me. Please let me know you love me back, and as much so I don't put myself in a relationship that won't go anywhere except the bed."

"What does that have to do with anything about Don or my…back?" I said it quietly and put my head back down. "I do love you Kendall. I just don't want to be treated like the damsel in defense just because I let one guy hurt me."

"Please…I'm more of a damsel then you." I looked up quick and he smiled turning his legs and getting on his knees crawling closer to me. He put his lips on mine, and kissed me softly. "We didn't keep it from you for because we think you're a damsel. We kept it from you because while were on vacation the last thing you need to think about is that piece of shit." I smiled small and nodded raising my hands and holding his face gently. "I also didn't want you to know because you'd want to go out and find him and kill him. Blood doesn't look pretty on you." My eyes widened and he chuckled scooping under my legs, swiftly, picking me up, bridal style. I quickly walked me out of the bathroom and walked to the table grabbing his wallet and sunglasses. He then turned and walked to the hotel door.

"You know as soon we get back I'm making it my mission to find him." He smiled pulling the door open and walking out, letting the door slam shut behind us. "And if I'm pregnant, I'm hiring you and Carlos to do it for me." He chuckled nodding and jammed his finger on the elevator button.

"Wow…you're a dirty little cop aren't you?" I leaned forward kissing his cheek,, hearing the doors ding open. There was a man who walked out after we got in. Kendall set me down fast and pushed the door closed button at least 200 times. I leaned against the wall and let him walk into me as the doors shut. "So…when are we ever going to experiment with your handcuffs?"

**THE END!**

**LOOK OUT FOR A SEQUEL…MAYBE. **


End file.
